


My Dead Treasure

by WolvenFighter



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional reunion, Feels, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenFighter/pseuds/WolvenFighter
Summary: Michael and Trevor had been "special" friends for years, but when one is gunned down in a botched heist, one can only wonder how to start his life over... And what to do when his past lover was resurrected. Could he even trust what Michael had become and vice-versa?





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a new fic already! I just finished GTA V and I couldn't let alone the undeniable toxic chemistry between Michael and Trevor and I had to play with it! The first chapter is a little short, I dunno if this fic will be as long as my last fic but I plan on having fun with this I hope all you readers do too!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> -Eros

North Yankton, a town that was never special, a town that was never a national staple, but for three fugitives this place was the one for the perfect score. The Bobcat Security storage facility would make them rich and would take care of them for a while, in the morning they would hit the facility, for now though, a toxic confrontation of sex, alcohol, and drugs were taking place.

Huffs, grunts, and profanity could be heard in the air of a hotel room hear the score, paid for in cash of course.

"Fuck! Ah! Fucking hell T be careful!" Michael snarled as the man behind him pounded away.

"Whose the one in charge here?" Trevor scoffed and held onto Michael's hips.

Michael groaned softly, leaning his torso towards the foreign bed as Trevor took a moment to run a hand over his back for some empty comfort so the man beneath him didn't bitch. Trevor was not a romantic  _or_ a gentle man by any means, but if Michael hated it so much why did he always come back? It was an addiction, not love, not fun, it was a die-heard disgusting addiction that neither men were willing to admit they had. For one, there was the escape, that nothing outside that room, nothing outside of  _them_ mattered, no scores, no possible death, nothing, and for the other, there was the security of being needed while they were together just as much as he needed the other in that moment, there was a mutual need, no one was  _relying_ on him, there was a collective need.

They had rules though, no sex facing forward, no kissing, no visible marks, and no fucking other men. They weren't gay after all, they were friends (if that) indulging in a cocktail of dick, drugs, and drinks. They followed these rules almost religiously if possible, and these rules made their lives so much easier, no emotional connection and no strings attached. Trevor was territorial and dominant and Michael's wavering denial was enough not to argue about submitting, in denial about the fact that he  _liked_ being on the bottom despite Trevor's habit of being too rough upon insertion.

Michael panted evenly as the painful almost burning sensation turned into painful pleasure, and painful pleasure turned into  _just_ pleasure as Trevor slid in and out easier with less resistance. They had a big job tomorrow, they needed the distraction, Brad, of course, had no clue of their actual relationship, even though there was no real  _relationship_ here. They were  _barely_ considered friends, they worked together and fucked on an occasional basis, they just happened to like their positions in each other's lives, friendly enough but not too friendly to become possessive over one another. After all... Michael had a family.

The last rule that was more of an unspoken rule... Don't talk about it. There was no  _it._ It was two people having sex to occupy time, nothing more, they didn't talk about sex after it was over they just had a drink and went their separate ways, no one stayed over.

"F-Fuck... Fuck me, T..." Michael urged, clawing into the bedsheets beneath him.

Trevor loved when Michael begged, it got his dick harder than anything he had ever seen or experienced... Leaning down, Trevor huffed softly against Michael's back and reached around with one arm, ushering Michael back up to support himself on his arms ao that Trevor could sink his teeth into his shoulder. Michael gasped loudly, releasing a primal-like growl of pain.

"Fuck you..." He spat maliciously, wishing he had the energy to whack Trevor.

"I believe it's the other way around sweetheart." Trevor taunted as he released Michael's now bruised skin, wiping the saliva away to see the fresh bite wound, no blood this time Michael should be thankful, the last time Trevor bit him it took weeks for it to heal and hiding it from his wife was a special pain in the ass.

Trevor grunted softly and leaned his head back as he took ahold of Michael's hips, ramming his hips lustfully into the others as he ran a hand over the newest bite mark, Michael wincing slightly from the tenderness and sighing in relief when Trevor's hand left the bite and ran down his spine, earning a small shiver from the man beneath him.

With small obscenities back and forth, a small budding sensation began budding within Trevor's nether regions. He panted and groaned quietly, shoving his shafted into Michael's warmth, focusing on lasting for Michael to cum too. He wasn't selfish after all.

"Jerk yourself off." Trevor commanded as Michael was just trying to keep himself sane, however, under Trevor's demand, he reached down and began massaging his cock firmly.

Michael moaned a tad louder at receiving pleasure from both ends, feeling Trevor run his tongue up his spinal chord he shuddered. Feeling teeth nip back down as he was both fucked and slid his hand up and down his member, it was all too much. Michael exploded with a loud moan while Trevor forced himself into Michael one last time, releasing a low guttural groan as he spurted deep into the other.

Both panting as they regained their senses, Trevor eventually pulled his softened shaft out of Michael and stood up, glad that there were two beds in this hotel room so that he didn't have to sleep in the cum-stained bedspread. Michael then sat up, sweat still gathering at his brow as Trevor walked outside to smoke, the only thing that was acceptable for the two was a shower after intercourse, not together, but to wash the smell of sex and to wash the fresh load that Michael had just received.

"I'm taking over the bathroom." He announced without much inflection, rather just exhaustedly.

Trevor didn't reply which Michael took as an okay. Starting the shower Michael hauled his clothes and hung them on the empty towel rack and shut the door, rubbing his eyes and not daring to look in the mirror. Amanda knew that he had cheated on her before but if she had known that he had cheated on her with a man... He didn't want to face that consequence, nor that conversation.

After sufficiently washing himself of the sweat and semen, he stepped out, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out. He ran the towel over his body and ruffled it in his hair, combing it back with his fingers before redressing and walking out just as Trevor walked in. He slipped his belt back over his pants, buckling his belt.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Michael mused casually as he went to leave.

"Don't be late." Trevor warned.

"When have I ever been late?" Michael snapped slightly, turning to Trevor.

"Just making sure you got your head on straight and you understand what's at stake, you're soft... Brad agrees." Trevor growled.

"Fuck you, what do you have to lose?" Michael fumed.

"My freedom because of your pussy ass. My  _cut._ " Trevor reminded. "Don't fuck shit up tomorrow."

"I won't..." Michael assured and narrowed his eyes.

Their gazes met intensely and for a moment there was a flash of lust, but looking at his watch, Michael didn't have time to allow Trevor to hate fuck him  _and_ take another shower.

"Just keep your head on straight. I won't fuck shit up tomorrow, alright T?" He questioned, hoping that would suffice for now.

"... We'll see." Trevor scoffed before Michael walked out the door and to his car.

Michael sat there for a moment, a nauseous feeling climbing in his gut as he started the car, knowing that tomorrow he would surrender himself to the feds in return for protection, money and a new life for him and his family... Even if that meant losing Trevor and Brad forever, he could give two shits baout Brad but Trevor... Michael pulled out of the hotel parking lot and paused at a red light, biting his lip gently, why did he feel bad? Trevor was a piece of shit who nearly abused him every time they met in private, besides if Brad thought he was soft why did he even care about severing ties? It was only a matter of time before they betrayed him...

"Fuck." He hissed and stomped on the gas through the red light.

* * *

The next morning, Michael, Trevor, Brad and the getaway driver met at the hotel and all drove together to the Bobcat Security Facility. The ride was quiet, tense as Trevor and Michael didn't even glance at once another. When the van stopped and let them out, the three men pulled their masks on and readied their weapons before the three looked to one another and nodded before Trevor kicked open the door.

"Alright hands up!" He screamed, people gasping and crying out in fear as they fell to the floor with their hands up. "Get the fuck up! Go!" Trevor sneered and kicked a few men towards the back room.

"If you don't wanna get shot do as we say!" Brad yelled.

Michael walked in and aimed his weapon at the crowd of innocent people, he definitely wouldn't miss this part of his job. Now that he had a family, the thought of killing innocent people really made his blood run cold. After locking the employees in an office the three began jogging towards the vault. Trever set the charges delicately before he walk to Michael, nodding.

"All set. Phone it in." He instructed, watching Michael take the phone out.

"I'm making the call." Michael replied and detonated the bomb, thankfully it blew the door open and the trio began ascending towards it.

"Alright! We going to do this, huh?" Brad asked.

"Haha! Show me the money!" Trevor laughed boisterously.

"Slow and steady, T. Slow and steady." Michael chortled, sending a side glance to the other who smirked slightly.

The three entered the vault that was lined with cash. Trevor nearly got a hard-on as he began grabing the bills.

"There's enough here for us all to enjoy!" He cooed.

"Depends on how you look at it." Michael commented.

"Coming out, B!" Trevor called as he and Michael walked out of the vault, but when Michael is suddenly grabbed and held at gunpoint by another security guard.

"Give it up! I got him!" The man barked and riped Michael's mask off, exposing his face. "I saw your face. I'll remember you." He sneered to Michael.

"You forget a thousand things every day. How 'bout you make sure this is one of 'em?" Michael proposed as he struggled.

Trevor glared the guard down as he held a gun to Michael's head if anyone was allowed to do that it was him while they fucked should he or Michael have some kind of fucked up fantasy. With no hesitation, Trevor held his gun up and pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzing through the air and piercing the guards head, the body dropping beside Michael who gasped.

"Fuck! You didn't have to do that!" Michael panicked.

"Let's get going. There'll be time for grieving later." Trevor growled and motioned down the hall.

"Yeah, you got that right..." Michael murmured and followed Trevor.

The three of them were quick to run to the nearest exit. Michael kneeled down and pulled another explosive from his bag.

"I'm setting the charges. They're on a timer, so brace yourselves!" He warned, detonating them when he was a safe distance away.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Trevor snorted, however as the team went to their planned exit, sirens began ringing throughout the facility, echoing in the halls.

"Oh fuck. You hear that? Sirens. Fuck the cops. T, hit the shutter switch." Michael instructed, watching Trevor do so.

When the shutters rose, the company was met with local law enforcment that they, unfortunately, had to deal with. It was scary how good Trevor was at killing  _anything_ really, his accuracy was stunning. Michael wasn't bad but Trevor acted like a superhuman the way he shot.

"We got a window - let's go!" Michael snapped.

"Can't be many more cops in this town." Trevor commented as they sprinted towards the getaway car.

"Bring 'em. This is fucked, man. The thing is blown." Michael sighed.

"I got my share. It's still wide open!" Trevor exclaimed, finally reaching the car, Michael ushered in Brad and Trevor before getting in.

"Hey. What took ya so long?" The driver asked.

"Shut the fuck up and drive." Trevor snarled as the car pulled away.

"Did you see that shit? I fuckin' put that bitches face against the glass." Brad chortled.

"Yeah, you're a real stallion." Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes as he glanced to Trevor, but before anyone could celebrate a police car suddenly managed to get on their tail.

"Aww fuck! How'd that happen?" The driver cried.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Michael barked, watching Trevor begin to shoot at their followers.

"Jeez I think they're gonna-" The driver's body suddenly fell limp after being shot in the cranium.

"Aw, fuck! Local yokel's bought it." Michael cursed and quickly pushed the body out of the car to take the wheel.

"That guy's was a dick..." Brad scoffed distastefully as Michael took initiative to ram into the police cruiser beside them.

"Fuck you too!" Michael chuckled as the cruiser was forced to collide with a tree, effectively stopping the chase, hearing Trevor whoop approvingly as Michael continued the planned route.

"Come on! Let's get to the chopper!" Trevor cheered.

Nothing was simple though, Michael gasped sa he narrowed his eyes, noting a roadblock dead ahead.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Roadblock!" Michael yelled.

"Go right! Beat the train, man!" Trevor badgered, Michael gulped but veered right and floored the gas, his head colliding with the door as the train hit the back corner of the car, he was dizzy.

"Y-You guys alright?" He questioned, reaching up to wipe the fresh blood off his head.

"Come on! Ditch the car, alright? We can go this way to the chopper." Trevor instructed, but Michael began sweating, they had to make it to the ambush point.

"No, hey! Stick to the plan!" He quipped.

"What?" Trevor asked in a confused fashion.

"Stick to the fucking plan! Come on." Michael commanded and took the lead.

The team ran through the icy terrain towards where the helicopter was supposed to meet them, but to Michael's  _surprise,_ it didn't show.

"Where the fuck's the chopper? Fuck me, fuck, fuck!" Brad cried.

Before the trio could register what was going on, as planned, a bullet silently flew through the air, piercing Brad, the man screamed and fell to the floor. Trevor gasped and quickly took cover as Michael went to help Brad up.

"Run! It's the fucking Feds! Someone must have fucking talked!" Trevor roared as he desperately wanted Michael to get out of the line of fire.

"Alright. Brad's gonna be fine but we gotta get out of here!" Michael snapped, staying in the open just long enough for a bullet to hit him in the chest where the bulletproof vest protected him, but he fell and held his  _wound_. "Aw, fuck! I'm hit! Ah, Jesus. T, you gotta get out of here." He ushered, not wanting Trevor to get caught because he was a rat despite that being the plan, he  _needed_ Trevor to escape.

"Ain't gonna leave you, Mikey!" Trevor replied seriously as he began shooting in the direction of the snipers.

"Go! God, I'm not gonna make it. Fucking gonna bleed out. Go..." Michael groaned and held his chest, fuck that bullet hurt!

Michael would never forget the look in Trevor's eyes in that moment if, at any point in their relationship they connected, it was then. The sheer  _terror_ in Trevor's eyes as Michael begged him to flee. Trevor hesitated, wanting so badly to help Michael, he didn't want Michael to die... Trevor looked up as more police officers arrived, Michael could only close his eyes, not able to bear watching Trevor die due to his selfish choices. Thankfully though, Trevor saw this as Michael falling unconscious or dying because he began running...

Trevor had felt heartbreak before, but nothing to this caliber, he cursed as he ran through the blinding snow, tears fighting their ways from his eyes as he left Michael and Brad to die.

* * *

"Good job, Michael. You'll be heavily rewarded for your services." Dave mused as Michael got up off the icy floor, looking to his vest.

"Don't... Just don't." Michael muttered and turned away from Dave Norton.

"What are you getting cold feet? Little late for that don't you think?" Dave questioned as Michael looked to a bleeding Brad.

"M-Mike you-... You fuckin' rat!" Brad sneered and Michael looked away with shame.

"... I'm sorry Brad... Gotta do what you gotta do." Michael said coldly enough.

"I knew Trevor should have fuckin' offed you when he had the chance! You mother fucker!" Brad yelled.

"Calm down Mister Snider... There'll be a body in Mister De Santa's grave." Dave mused and unholstered his gun, shooting Brad in the head.

"De Santa?" Michael asked, furrowing his brows.

"You're new name... Come now Mister De Santa, your family is eagerly awaiting you for the start of your new life in Los Santos." Dave informed and Michael stared at him in awe, just like that? Was he a new man?

Michael took a breath but nodded, glancing in the direction that Trevor had fled before he began following Dave. The next few weeks were full of intense life changes, his old home was burned to the ground with nearly everything except the important things, pictures, heirlooms but all their documents, birth certificates, marriage license and social security cards were incinerated, it was as if Michael and his family had never existed.

Michael did, however, observe his own funeral where Brad laid in his place. Seeing his scarce family and friends sobbing by his freshly dug grave, he exhaled and quickly pulled his hood over his face before exiting the cemetery. He couldn't dwell on the past any longer... He wished he could see Trevor, but one of two things would happen, either Trevor would be dead or Trevor would try to kill him on account of realizing that Michael was at fault for Brad's death and losing his cut... And Michael wouldn't blame him.

* * *

Trevor drove from the snow to the desert, not stopping unless it was to fill up his truck. He was running on nearly a week of sleepless nights, he was so tired... But he couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Brad and... Michael... Fuck Michael... Suddenly slamming on the breaks and veering off the road, panting and reaching up, rubbing his bloodshot eyes tiredly. What the fuck was he going to do..? He had known Michael for over ten years and he had been fucking him for about half of that... His fucked relationship with Michael had been going on for about six years, it was apart of his life... Michael was apart of his life.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck you, Michael!" He howled into the night and leaned his head back, swallowing back his tears and inhaled slowly before he looked around, wondering where he was, but seeing a sign up ahead he narrowed his eyes and pulled forward.

_Welcome to Sandy Shores!_

Sandy Shores? The fuck kind of hill-billy town was this? Trevor knew he was minutes from passing out, but accelerating his truck he noted that this place was a rural town, good for hiding from the law. He'd need to scop it out but for now, he just needed a place to pass out for a few days so that he could recharge. If this place was nice enough, perhaps he would set up shop here, for now, test the waters... He needed to move forward somehow.

Walking into his motel room that he had paid for in cash, he looked to the two beds in the room and fell forward on one, not bothering to take anything off or get in bed. He just laid down, and thought about Michael, replaying the night before he died... If he had known... Maybe it would have been different? Maybe he wouldn't have been such an asshole, unable to fight his exhaustion any longer... Trevor's eyes slowly fluttered shut and he fell unconscious.

Days rolled by before Trevor walked out of his motel room, having shaved all facial hair to avoid getting recognized in public and ditched his old clothes. At the moment though he laid in the chair of the local tattoo shop as the artist carved Michael's name into his bicep, he knew he would probably regret what he was doing eventually, seeing it as a dramatic outburst but this was the best he could do to honor Michael... It would do for now.

Walking out of the tattoo parlor, Trevor lit up a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine as he looked around the desert town.

This wasn't exactly where Trevor pictured himself living but for now, it would do, he just had to figure out what to do with the money he had, which wasn't much... He had to invest carefully.


	2. Life

Ten years... Ten fucking years...

While the time seemed to fly by, Michael's life wasn't exactly what he thought it would be... It wasn't horrible but it wasn't what he had pictured. He laid poolside listening to music casually while he pretended that the house was peaceful. His kids and wife were screaming at each other but what really caught him off guard was his phone buzzing. Looking down to it he furrowed his brows, it was from his motion sensor camera. Tapping on the notification his eyes widened as he watched an intruder skulking around his garage where Jimmy's  _new car_ resided. Narrowing his eyes, Michael quickly ripped out his earbuds and walked into the house, he knew that fucking shop that Jimmy was browsing from was a fucking fraud.

"-Just 'cause you got a massive gaper, bitch." Michael's son taunted as Michael carefully navigated the house, looking around every corner, the holster for his pistol unlocked.

"You fucking homo. You're dead. Dad, he said I had a massive... Jimmy called me a bitch!" Tracey, his daughter cried but Michael shooed her away silently, craning his head into the kitchen as Amanda talked to her tennis coach as he held her  _form_ from behind, Michael hated that guy...

"Thank you, coach." Amanda simpered almost flirtatiously, Michael would take care of that later.

* * *

On the other side of the fence though almost literally, Franklin Clinton, a small time repo-man also carefully navigated the house after successfully scaling the street door, knocking out the gardener and somehow managing to climb into an open window on the second floor. On multiple occasions Franklin had to hold his breath thinking for sure he'd be caught, but after no one noticed him, he walked into the garage and slipped into the truck that his  _employer_ Simeon ordered, driving the yellow hummer off the property before phoning his boss.

"Aye, Simeon, I got the ride, man. I'm coming back." He stated into the phone.

"If you actually bring the repossession to me this time, I can have it back out on the street before the day is done." Simeon replied before hanging up on Franklin who sighed softly.

However before Franklin had time to react, there was a sudden cold circular piece of metal being held against his temple... Which Franklin was all too familiar with.

"That's a nine-millimeter semi-automatic pushed against your skull. Don't look around. You just keep driving where you're going." Michael sneered to Franklin as the younger man tensed.

"Hey, come on, man, this was a repo job. Guy was behind on his fuckin' note." Franklin muttered.

"Unlikely, considering my son just got the car. And looking at the way you're going about this, my guess, you're working a credit fraud." Michael scoffed matter-of-factly.

"A credit fraud? Be serious, dude, I just work the fuckin' repos." Franklin tried to explain, after all, he wasn't apart of Simeon's book-keeping, he just did what he was told.

"I appreciate a kid who follows orders without taking responsibility. Yeah, maybe one day we'll have a beer, and I'll explain how the world really works. Who gives you the slip?" Michael snorted softly.

"A car dealer, dog, by the name of Simeon Yetarian." Franklin replied honestly, he didn't have room to lie.

"So this businessman, he look legit to you?" Michael interrogated.

"Look, man, it's just between him and your fucking son." Franklin muttered uncomfortably as they neared the  _dealership_.

"Don't worry. Me and Mr. Yetarian, we'll work this out. That the place?" Michael questioned as he saw the building across the street.

"Yeah, that's the place, man." Franklin confirmed.

"Drive into it. Right through the fucking window, and fast. Or I'll put two rounds in the back of your skull, and do it myself." Michael ordered with a snarl.

"Man, you can't be for real?" Franklin  _almost_ chuckled in disbelief.

"I look like a fucking joke to you?" Michael asked.

"Man... Fuck my life, man. Fuck it." Franklin growled.

Franklin took a breath, he wanted to look around at his holder but the dude said not to look around and with a pistol placed  _neatly_ against his skullcap he didn't have room for error or for arguing. He then stomped on the gas and veered into the dealership display window. The glass shattered as the hummer destroyed the display room.

"Shitty situations, dog." Franklin groaned.

"Franklin! What the fuck are you doing?" Simeon yelled as Franklin climbed out of the car with Michael.

"Mr. Simeon... It's not exactly how it looks." Franklin sighed.

Michael grinned and threw a wad of cash Franklin's way to the younger man's surprise. He raised his brow and managed to look over his captor, not quite what he was expecting, the dude had to be in his mid-forties a little overweight but could probably still kick his ass. For god sake, the man was sneaky enough to  _out-sneak_ him.

"I always trump big for a job well done. Now get out of here, kid." Michael said a bit lighter almost in a friendly fashion.

"You motherfucker!" Simeon screeched and charged towards Michael.

Michael had the upper hand immediately though, he used to be a thug after all. It didn't take long for him to kick the fraudulent man down to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?!" Simeon asked; Franklin made sure to just stay out of the way as Michael hauled Simeon up by his collar and shoving him against the hummer roughly.

"You recognize this car!? Huh? Does it look like it's worth five grand a month to you!?" Michael barked.

"You fucking racist..." Simeon whimpered as Michael threw the man to the floor and opened the car door only to slam it into Simeon's face.

"I'll tell ya something, this thing's gonna need some serious bodywork before it's worth five grand a month." Michael corrected and slammed the door into Simeon again before placing the other in a headlock.

"He agreed to financing, I have his signature!" Simeon said desperately.

"Yeah? Did he agree to have some punk break into my fucking house!?" Michael hollered.

"I don't know..." Simeon mumbled.

"That kid might be a fucking idiot, but you are a fraudulent scumbag piece of shit." Michael spat and threw Simeon to the floor and pointed a finger at him. "Don't make me have to come back here..." He dared before he departed from the dealership, saluting a stunned Franklin as he did so.

* * *

As usual, Michael's life went to shit as soon as he got home, quietly sneaking through the back door to avoid being caught in the crossfire of his families dysfunction. He wasn't surprised to hear his wife Amanda and his daughter Tracey arguing, well not arguing, but screaming back and forth loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear them.

"You're such a fucking dictator! Why the fuck not!?" Tracey screeched.

"He is not staying the night! He's a bum!" Amanda yelled.

"Oh my god!"

"I don't even know why you are with him!"

"I don't give a shit!"

Michael sighed, not even  _wanting_ to know what they were screaming about.

"He's a bum!" Amanda fumed.

"Are you kidding me?" Tracey bellowed.

"He is homeless!" Amanda hissed.

"He doesn't have anywhere to go!" Tracey cried.

"I don't care!"

"Oh my God!"

Michael plopped onto his lawn chair poolside as usual, slipping his earbuds in as world war three continued in his house.

"I do, you hear me? I don't care!" Amanda shrieked.

"Oh my God! You have no say..." Tracey asserted.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Amanda demanded.

"I fucking saw him!" Tracey revealed.

"What I do is none of your business! And you watch your language!" Amanda commanded.

"It's not fair!" Tracey screamed.

Michael scrolled through his phone for music, conveniently ignoring the conversation.

"I'm gonna call your father and you're gonna get your ass kicked!" Amanda raged.

"I hope someone cuts your brake cables!" Tracey stormed.

"I swear to God, you kill me! You kill me!" Amanda exasperated.

Michael hummed and tapped on his phone, music beginning to fill his ears and mute the nasty bitch-fest between his wife and daughter.

"You know it's not that I wish I-..."

"Stupid bitch-..."

Michael sighed in relief as the argument was drowned out. He then slipped on his sunglasses and watched the clouds roll by slowly as Phil Collins' soothing voice played in his ears, however, Michael nearly jumped as the kid that he had held to gunpoint hours ago showed up in his view.

"What do you want?" Michael questioned casually as he hesitantly put his music on pause and tiped his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Man, I come by for that drink you offered. That's all." Franklin replied casually as well.

"I wasn't really serious about that..." Michael mumbled, sitting up lazily.

"What?"

"You're here, whatever. Sit. You're not gonna rob me again?" Michael teased slightly as Franklin took a seat next to Michael.

"Man, I never robbed you. That was just a repossession." Franklin groaned.

"Okay... You call it whatever you wanna call it. I really don't care. What can I do for ya?" Michael asked curiously.

"Shit, I just came by to see if there's somethin' I can help you with. I see you doin' well for yourself." Franklin mentioned, looking around, drinking in the view of Michael's riches.

"Look... I'm retired." Michael sighed.

"Ain't you a bit young for the pipe, slippers, and starin' at a fuckin' sunset?" Franklin asked furrowing his brows.

"You know, I've been in this game for a lot of years, and I got out alive. That makes me the right age. You look like a good kid. If you want my advice, you give this shit up. You work hard, screw over everybody that you love,"  _Trevor._  "Hurt,"  _Trevor._  "Rob,"  _Trevor._  "Kill indiscriminately and maybe... Just maybe, if you're lucky, you become a three-bit gangster. It's bullshit. Go to college. Then you can rip people off and get paid for it. It's called capitalism." Michael explained, he got out alive, but not everyone did... Before he got depressed thinking about Trevor again he focused his attention on Franklin, shaking his head for a moment to rid himself of the sickening thoughts.

"Hm, so what I saw the other day was like when a corpse briefly reanimates itself and terrorizes everyone, right?" Franklin taunted.

"What you saw the other day... Was a guy dealing with pests." Michael answered.

"I guess I never saw myself as just a fuckin' pest." Frankin shrugged.

"Well, then the day's lesson's all about humility. Tomorrow we'll try a training montage." Michael mused.

"A training what?" Franklin wondered.

"Nothin'. I was just lost in an eighties movie fantasy." Michael said, grinning some.

"Yeah, I can see you spend a lot of time there." Franklin scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, as much as I can." Michael chuckled.

"So that's why you here in Vinewood then, right?" Franklin quizzed.

"Maybe I'm here because I'm just an idiot, who thinks that imported palm trees are a good substitute for not really knowing what the fuck you're doing on this earth." Michael listed.

"Jesus, man. You a good time, you know that?" Franklin chortled sarcastically.

"I'll tell you what, least I can do is buy you that beer. There's a little bar I like. It's not too far from here. Let's go." Michael offered and got up.

"Alright man, I'm following you." Franklin agreed and the two walked through the house.

The two men ventured, careful to avoid landmines with his unstable family before Michael walked over to his wife's car, getting in the driver's seat and Franklin got into the passenger. Michael pulled out of the driveway before a sudden ring from his cell phone forced Michael to look down. Jimmy was calling?

"Hey Jim, I'm going for a drink w-"

"Dad, shit! I'm in our boat going down the Western Highway. It's, it's been stolen!" Jim whined over the phone.

"What? The yacht's been stolen?" Michael gasped.

"I-I was trying to sell it. I know you didn't want it sold, but I need money, and they don't want to buy it, they just want to take it. I'm hiding in the head!" Jimmy whimpered.

"You're insane! Alright, I'm coming  _for my_   _boat!_ " Michael snarled into the phone and hung up on his son.

God Jimmy was such a  _fucking_ shit, why the fuck didn't he pull out when he was fucking Amanda all those years ago!?

* * *

Bloodshot eyes opened in the silence of a Sandy Shore's day, Trevor shuddered softly as he felt the tinge of addiction on his tongue. The man groaned quietly and sat up, holding his head from the hangover-like addiction headache. Trevor leaned over and slid his  _special box_ out from under his bed that contained all of his heroin and crystal meth, Trevor tended to favor heroine over meth but with his veins getting more and more shot he was getting nervous. Track marks aligned his arms and legs, as well as his hands and feet where he was desperate.

Trevor brought the box onto his bed and pulling out the white powder that was in the baggy in the box, but looking inwards more he sighed in relief as he saw a pre-mixed syringe already made. He tied the tourniquet around his bicep and began veiling for his vein. He made a fist to get his blood pumping and continued feeling.

"Fuck." He spat and took off the tourniquet, placing it on his other arm and feeling the crease of his elbow for his next go-to vein, he knew they were almost if not, collapsed but he always had to try. " _Fuck._ " He snarled but left the tourniquet and began feeling at his knuckles around the back of his hand, his hands trembling.

Bronze eyes widened as he felt a vein and shaky hands carefully guided the loaded syringe into his hand, unable to wince due to the sheer  _need_ of the drug. Seeing the blood peak in the syringe he pushed the plunger down into his vein and just like that, endorphins and dopamine flooded his head and clouded his vision for a moment, but it was clear soon enough and Trevor groaned as he quickly took the syringe out of his hand and fell backwards onto his bed as his heartbeat sped and slowed.

He felt completely at ease for once... He didn't think about anything, his mind was completely blank. It wasn't often for Trevor to not think and he relished when he could be thoughtless... When racing thoughts were quelled though soon enough the thoughtlessness turned into memories... He hated those. A lot of them were filled with his mother... Pushing the thought of her out of his mind he thought of Brad and... Michael. Fuck.

Trevor opened his eyes in the dim trailer before he sat up again and stood, wobbling for a minute as he nearly fell over after standing. He needed to  _do_ something but...

"Goddammit." Trevor grunted as he veered into the bathroom and heaved up everything in his stomach.

It had been a while since heroin had made him vomit but he couldn't stop it. Everything came up... At least there wasn't much there, to begin with, on normal occasions when he took a piss he didn't bother flushing but he couldn't help it this time around. After flushing, he leaned against the wall of his bathroom, all of his energy gone from both the high and the heaving. He then dialed Ron lazily resting the phone against his face.

"T-Trevor? What's goin' on?" Ron asked.

"Come and get me off this fuckin' floor."

 _Click_.

Trevor then tossed his floor out of the bathroom and rubbed his hand slowly down his face and his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Michael walked into his house after saving Jimmy's ass and losing his yacht, he was sure Franklin would follow shortly to get that drink that Michael had still failed to give him. He ran a hand through his short hair as his door opened, the house was oddly silent, at first Michael was relieved but then he was suspicious.

"Hey, Mand!" He called, hoping to get a response from his wife but to no avail, Michael hummed and walked outside onto the porch to wait for Franklin as he lit a cigarette and pursed it between his lips.

Michael inhaled slowly and held the smoke in his lungs for a few moments before he breathed out. His eyes closed for a few moments as he listened to the city, however, something caught his eye and he turned his head... Within seconds Michael's blood ran cold. Tennis rackets, one was certainly Amanda's... The other.. Michael threw his still lit cigarette to the floor and stormed back into the house.

"Amanda!" He hollered beginning to walk towards the staircase. "Amanda!" He roared beginning the climb. "You better not be! Not in my house." He growled, turning the corner to see Amanda in her towel.

_Motherfucker._

"Fuck you, Michael, go away!" Amanda hissed, trying to wave him off.

"I'm paying that turd a hundred and fifty bucks an hour to fuck my wife!? In my own bed!?" Michael spat as he shoved Amanda aside and threw open the bedroom door to notice her fuckwit coach Kyle on top of his bed actively trying to find a way out.

"Whoa, I'm sorry bro! She said you had an arrangement!" Kyle sputtered.

"You and I are gonna have an arrangement, I'm gonna arrange your fuckin' funeral." Michael promised.

"I'm really sorry, bro, I'll comp the session I promise!" Kyle panicked.

"You're a  _dead man_.  _Dead_ _!_ Come're!" Michael sneered as Kyle threw himself out the bedroom window.

Michael cursed under his breath and jogged down the steps just as Franklin arrived, Amanda was in tow.

"Hey! You! Stop him!" Amanda yelled at Franklin who furrowed his brows in shock.

"Get out of my way." Michael dismissed.

"Michael calm down!" Amanda urged.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Franklin asked seriously.

"Nothing it was a misunderstanding!" Amanda barked.

"She fucked a prick in my bed." Michael seethed.

"You're bullshittin' me." Franklin gawked.

"It wasn't like that!" Amanda cried, Michael paused and turned to Franklin, taking a moment to point at him.

"You in?" Michael asked.

"... Fuck it, I'm in. Let's roll, let's get this motherfucker." Franklin supported and walked out with Michael towards a pick-up truck.

"Just don't kill him!" Amanda screeched as Franklin and Michael got in the truck.

Michael stomped on the gas as Kyle peeled out of his driveway. He would kill this little shit, he was seeing red, how the fuck did he get here? His wife fucking other men in  _his_ fucking bed. It didn't use to be this way... He used to be... Well, not happy but content. However, an RV pulled out in front of him and Michael had to slam on the breaks.

"Fucking stoner RV piece of shit!" Michael screamed and pounded on the steering wheel.

"I think we lost his ass..." Franklin sighed.

"He lives near the canyon we'll get him there." Michael snarled and veered around the RV and swerving towards the canyon. "There's that little shit's car." Michael growled.

"There he is! Damn coach is doin' good for himself!" Franklin jested and Michael rolled down the window.

"Hey, asshole you left before we could finish our debts!" Michael called.

"Michael! You got the wrong idea man!" Kyle replied.

"There's a winch in the back of the truck, hook it up to the support beams." Michael instructed as he pulled forward.

"You really finna pull his deck down?" Franklin questioned.

"Well, he pulled my marriage down." Michael huffed.

"You really bout to be this fuckin' dramatic?"

"Well, whatever."

"You got the wrong idea bud!" Kyle tried to reason. "I told you I'd comp the session!"

"Oh there were  _a lot_ of sessions  _bud_ and I'm thinking you were workin' on more than just her backhand." Michael replied.

"Come on bud her backhand has come a long way, sometimes things have to get worse before they get better!" Kyle said.

"We hooked up man!" Franklin informed.

"Maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand on your face! You come into my house, take my money and nail my wife are you  _fucking kiddin' me!?_ " Michael asked.

"I'm gonna stick my hand up and say that was uncool bud. Seriously, my bad." Kyle apologized.

"How fuckin'  _magnanimous_ _!_ Let me offer you my applause, you fuckin'  _motherfucker!_ " Michael raged. "We'll see how you like it when someone fucks with your shit." He scoffed and got into his truck.

Michael and Franklin looked to one another for a second before Michael again stomped on the gas... And everything began crashing down...

"Fuck him and fuck his deck." Michael chortled and began driving away until his phone began buzzing, answering it.

"Michael,  _what the hell!?_ That wasn't my house!" It was Kyle.

"Bullshit." Michael stated.

"Dude I'm a tennis coach I hit balls for a living! I was just hidin' there-" A woman suddenly cut him off.

"Give me the phone!  _You!_ You're a dead man! Greenlight! Greenlight! Martin Madrazo gives you green light!" She screamed.

"Oh, I'm  _really_ scared lady." Michael scoffed and hung up on her. "Greenlight! Martin Madrazo, fuck you." Michael mocked until a  _ting_ hit his bumper.

Looking in his rear view he gulped, shit.

"Shit! We got some heavies on us man!" Franklin gasped.

Michael sighed and began weaving through traffic with his pickup as he best he could while Franklin began shooting out the window of the truck to help Michael lose the men. Michael would never admit it but if he didn't have Franklin's help he probably would have had more trouble... He might have even died. When he finally pulled back up to his house he looked to Franklin as he got out of his shot up truck.

"You did good kid, thank you for the help today. I had no idea it was gonna get that hot." He panted.

"Pullin' houses off hillsides have ways of fuckin' with people." Franklin' scoffed.

"I thought I was through with all that shit... I don't know what the hell is goin' on." Michael sighed but as a range rover rolled into his driveway Franklin tensed.

"Shit I think we bout to find out." He murmured.

Two armed men got out of the driver's seat and the passenger, opening the back door as a grey-haired furious-looking man stepped out storming towards the two men.

"Do you know who I am!? Do you!?" He sneered.

"Nope." Michael replied.

"Do you!?" He asked Franklin.

"I think so..." Franklin muttered.

"Good... I know who you are and where you live, who are you?" He asked Franklin another question.

"I'm Franklin."

"License."

Franklin bit his lip but brought out his wallet and handed the mans associate his driver's license. The man looked it over and then stuck it in his pocket.

"Now help Mister De Santa, tell him who I am."

"... I think Martin Madrazo."

"Good boy. Now give  _him_ a little background." Martin demanded.

"... M-Mister Madrazo is a legitimate businessman wrongfully accused of running a Mexican-American gang and narcotics ring. The charges were dropped cause the witnesses came up... Missing."

"Smart kid, Michael... I've got a question for you." Martin mused and suddenly smacked Michael with a bat sending him to the floor. "Why did you pull an architecturally, significant, modernist wonder home down the hillside of Vinewood Hills!?" He yelled.

"I thought the owner was bangin' my wife..." Michael groaned.

"Well, that's a strange home for a tennis coach..."

"I wasn't thinkin' straight..."

"Clearly. Well Natalia will need a hotel while you finance the rebuilding won't she?" Martin interrogated.

"Sure..." Michael panted.

"And I'm assuming the price range will be in the two-point-five million dollar range?"

"Of course."

"Good... Let's go."

Just as quickly as he arrived, Martin Madrazo, his girlfriend and his  _associates_ vanished... Now Michael owed millions to a fucking mexican gangster. Franklin helped Michael up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah..."

"... So what now?"

"... Looks like I'm gonna have to postpone my retirement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thank you for the views already! I know this chapter dragged a little but I need to set the scene. It's just the way I write, I know Trevor was only featured like slightly in this chapter but I promise action will happen soon! <3  
> -Eros


	3. Rage

Michael blinked, how did he get here? Cause he was dumbass, that's how, but he would be lying if he didn't say he was excited to get back in the game. It would never be the same but the feeling of nostalgia that he felt when he got in the pest control van was undeniable and it gave Michael a sense of purpose... It had been a while since he had felt like he had a purpose, it was kind of pathetic that  _this_ gave him purpose. Flashes of memories went through Michael's head as he began driving while his team went through the specifics despite Michael's mental absence.

_Don't fuck shit up tomorrow._

_I ain't gonna leave you, Mikey!_

"Michael!"

The older of the team jumped slightly as he glanced over to Franklin.

"You aight man? You ain't getting cold are ya?" The younger man asked.

"Nah I'm good I was just thinkin' of old times, like that 80s movie montage bullshit." Michael scoffed before he carefully pulled over and let Franklin out of the van. "You ready for this kid?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, we'll be waiting for the gas to knock everyone out... Be ready outside." He instructed as he allowed Franklin to exit the van.

"You sure that kid is reliable?" One of his hired guns asked.

"I didn't bring you here to ask questions... He's good." Michael assured and pulled the van around.

The company readied their masks, their guns, and their bags. Michael's heart was pounding and his head was racing, he hadn't done something this extreme in over ten years and the last time he had done a job... It went horribly wrong, even though technically from Michael's side of the coin everything went according to plan... Michael swallowed the small fear that had gathered in his throat, he was ready.

* * *

"Well, you love her right?" A perky cashier working on commission asked sweetly to a man shopping for engagement rings.

"O-Of course I do... I just wasn't thinking of..." The man muttered nervously as gas began to slowly fill the room.

There was a brief response in reply from the woman as the gas began making her light-headed.

"... I-I told them to fix that damn AC!" She cursed but without much warning, she and every other patron and employee began dropping like flies.

Michael watched through the window with binoculars in the van, once people began dropping he nodded to the other men.

"It's go time." He announced and jumped out of the van, armed to the teeth with carbine rifles and large duffle bags.

Pushing the door open casually, gas masks on their faces while Michael smirked beneath his own mask. Stepping over the people who were asleep on the floor, Michael couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why thank you, ladies... Don't mind if we do." He mused and looked at the team. "Alright let's go, go, go! We got fifty seconds before the alarms go off! Grab  _everything_." He commanded as he used the butt of his rifle to smash the display cases, grabbing the jewelry by the handfuls with gloved hands to avoid unnecessary injury.

Michael and his associates made quick work of the jewelry cases while Franklin sped around on a bike and parked it in front of the store. Michael's eyes darted around, if he had more time he would look for a safe but they had nabbed all the gold, diamonds and silver, this was good.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here, we got everything!" He barked and led the small cavalry out of the store where Franklin was being harassed by a security guard.

"I'm not gonna tell you again,  _move._ " The guard huffed but Michael took ahold of the man from behind and shoved him to the ground.

"You forget a thousand things a day pal, make sure this is one of 'em." Michael snorted before he transferred his bag to Franklin. "Go, get out of here and be careful kid." He said and slapped Franklin lightly on the back who nodded.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Franklin said and pulled the throttle along with his team as he followed them.

However, like every important mission, it wasn't met without difficulty. As soon as Franklin and the others were in the open they were targeted by local police forces. Thankfully though, not only was Franklin an excellent driver, but he was being led by an experienced runner. Using service tunnels to their advantage on their way to the river, it greatly reduced the bullets flying in their direction but unfortunately, police were waiting for them at the end. However, as Franklin made the jump out of the tunnel, he could see Michael coming up behind in the truck to load the bikes up at the rendevous point.

"Michael, can you take out some of these heavies? We're takin' a lot of fire and we're almost to the end of the line!" Franklin radioed to Michael.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Michael replied as he gunned it forward towards the police cruisers in front of him. "Fuck off." He hissed to himself and suddenly veered over, the weight of the reinforced truck made the cars almost no match.

The cruisers were forced to the side and crashing into flames if they hit anything head-on, making sure to cross over to protect the bikers as they were followed. Michael lost count after twelve cars that he crashed, sighing in relief as he looked into the rearview mirror and no longer seeing black and white.

"We're nearing the rendezvous point, get ready to load up." Michael said to the others, pulling up in front of them as the rolled to a stop. "F, let's do this." He stated and released the hatch to drop the ramp.

The bikes carefully rode up into the truck and the ramp shut, Michael made sure to take great care driving towards the lock-up where Lester was waiting for them. Upon arriving, Michael pulled up into the hidden space and got out of the truck and allowing everyone else to get out of the back.

"Alright we need to split up, theyre gonna be lookin' for a crew." Michael assured.

"What do we do now?" Franklin asked.

"We lay low, keep out heads down... I'll wire your cuts when the rocks are sold." Lester mused as he strolled up towards them, cane in hand.

"Hey, you did good Franklin... Les and I have to stay and clean up a few things, but I want you to come by the house later and celebrate." Michael said with a smirk as the rest of the crew dispersed.

"Sounds good dog." Franklin replied and offered a firm fist-bump before he too walked away.

Michael then looked to the hidden truck as he stood with Lester, a grin beginning to form on his face as he rested his hands on his fist.

"Aw man... We're back in action." He chortled.

"Looks like we are, my friend," Lester replied and nodded. "Good to see you haven't slowed up in your old age." He teased.

"Too bad I can't say the same." Michael snickered.

"Fuck you..." Lester scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Franklin made sure to go back to Michael's house a few hours later into the night. He never did get that drink from Michael...

"Ho, hey! There you are!" Michael greeted warmly.

"What's crackin'?" Franklin greeted back with a smile.

"So, we all good?" Michael asked beginning to fill some glasses with some quality bourbon.

"Hell yeah, we all good. We did it." Franklin affirmed with relief edged in his tone.

"Yeah, you fuckin' A-right we did!" Michael cackled and hands Franklin the long awaited and long owed drink. "So, here's the shot. Lester's offloading the gems, he knows a guy who can get us fifty cents on the dollar. Hell, we might actually have a little spending money left after we pay off that psychotic Mexican motherfucker." he explained and walked towards the couch with Franklin. "Cheers!" He said and downed the drink, watching Franklin swallow the expensive drink.

"So that's that, right?" Franklin questioned.

"I hope so..." Michael sighed,

"The whole job..." A familiar voice stated as Dave Norton walked into the living room. "Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file... What is wrong with you?" He interrogated.

"Davey! Long time no see." Michael laughed, ignoring Dave's urgent tone.

"And what about Trevor? If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked!" Dave sneered, for a moment Michael's heart squeezed as if someone had reached into his heart and ripped it out but it didn't show, there was only slight pause to his response.

"Don't worry about Trevor. Trevor's dead. He's gotta be. Besides, I didn't have nothin' to do with it. Whatever the hell it is you're talkin' about." Michael scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Really?" Dave inquired as he snatched up the remote into his hand and turned on the TV, switching channels to the news where an interview with the guard that Michael had shoved was showing.

"The criminals are believed to have escaped with millions of dollars worth of gems, precious stone, and engagement rings, Albert Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him." The reporter informed.

"Yeah, I was just doing my job, and I said this guy, hey, you gotta move these bikes." Albert stated into the mic, but Michael rolled his eyes and shut off the TV.

"I don't know anything about that..."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away though there was a different story, Trevor was riding a high after another injection as he pounded into a cheap whore beneath him, making sure she faced away from him. He wasn't there at the moment, he was thinking of nothing, he was just... Feeling the sensation around his cock and pretending he was elsewhere... Under normal circumstances, Trevor had to climax to be brought back but not this time...

"-This other guy runs out the shop and pushes me over and says something like 'You forget thousands of things every day. You make sure this is one of 'em.' that was pretty scary." The security guard said and Trevor's pupils contracted as he slowly turned his head to the TV, his hips slowing to a stop.

"Back to you in the studio..."

Trevor's heartbeat began speeding up in his ears as the quote, he felt like he was going to vomit and blow up at the same time, he then pulled out of the woman beneath him and put his dick away despite not finishing, he zipped up his jeans and turned away, beginning to walk out of the trailer.

"You wanna get lit now, sugar?" The woman crowed to him despite the fact he was almost gone. "Tr-Trevor, baby, you wanna, you wanna smoke up now?" She called, but he was ignoring her, he could only hear his long-dead  _associates_ words ringing in his ears over and over and over again.

"-Don't do it, Johnny, don't do it." Trevor's partner in crime, Ron, muttered as they chased after a biker who fraternized regularly with the woman who Trevor was just inside.

"Trevor! You been with my girl again?" Johnny barked as Trevor continued walking, the voices in his head unable to keep Trevor from focusing on the storm approaching him. "I'm speaking with you, asshole." Johnny then sneered.

"Don't do it, Johnny- I told him, Trevor. I told him." Ron sputtered to avoid Trevor's wrath as Trevor absentmindedly began walking towards the street.

"We all get high! But that don't make it right. Not what you've done with me." Johnny hissed.

"Leave it, Johnny. Leave it." Ashley called from inside as she began stumbling out the door.

"The crystal has got us, babe, but that don't make it right. Don't make nothin' right." Johnny snarled as he continued following Trevor.

"I'm telling you, Johnny, leave it!" Ron pleaded.

"I ain't leaving nothin'. Trevor! I'm talking to you, motherfucker!" Johnny hollered as Trevor slowly came to a stop, and then turned to Johnny, an unreadable expression written on his face.

"Are you? What are you sayin'?" Trevor asked, nonconfrontationally to Ron and Wade's surprise.

"Fucking my girl, man. It's wrong." Johnny replied.

"Well... I got to fuck someone. You want me to fuck you instead? Is that the problem here? Take off your pants, cowboy, alright? Let's fuck." Trevor then stated seriously, taking a step towards Johnny, he hadn't fucked a man since Michael-... That mother _fucker._

"You think this is funny?" Johnny fumed.

"Get them off!" Trevor yelled as Ron, Wade and Ashley caught up.

"I told him to leave it, Trevor. I told him. Leave it. Leave it." Ron mumbled.

"He did. He did." Wade agreed.

"Shut up, Ron. I'm about to fuck me a meth head, ain't I, cowboy? Get my boy sucked from his toothless gums." Trevor tormented, making an obscene gesture with his hips.

"Fuck you, Trevor... I still love her." Johnny then pouted, Trevor seemed to calm.

"Alright, cowboy. Hey, I know. Hey, c'mon. Shh... hey..." He hushed gently.

"I don't mean nothing by it, man. I just. I just..." Johnny apologized.

"I know..."

"I messed up." Johnny sighed.

"I know, cowboy. It's okay, man. Gimme me a hug, yeah..." Trevor cooed as he slowly brought Johnny into an embrace.

However, if anyone had known what was going through Trevor's mind, they would have warned Johnny to back away slowly... Because when Trevor had the chance, he took ahold of Johnnu by the back of his neck and slammed him to the floor. He then took a bottle and threw it at Johnny's face at full force, watching it shatter against the sunken in cheekbones of Johnny's face before beginning to stomp onto Johnny's head repeatedly.

"Fucking shit! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt!" He bellowed in time with his stomping, finally giving his foot a rest. "Who the fuck are you speaking to!? Who? Who? I'm talking to you, huh? You fuck! Huh!?" Trevor raged.

"Johnny!" Ashley cried.

"Next time, don't get in my fucking face! I just saw a fucking ghost, and I've got to hear your crap!? Get up! Get up!" He commanded to Johnny's lifeless body. "Fuck you, then." He spat an started to speed towards his truck with Ron in tow as Ashley ran to Johnny's side.

"Johnny!" She sobbed.

"The wheels are in motion. We got to reach out to the rest of 'em." Trevor then stated, his blood boiling and his sight blurred, but he got behind the wheel anyway, he couldn't be weak now. "Wade. This ghost I saw. His name is Michael Townley. Sounds like he's living in Los Santos. Find him." He ordered seriously.

"Really? Uhh, my cousin's there, but... I don't..." Wade mumbled.

"Find him, Wade." Trevor commanded.

"Does this mean I don't have to come see the bikers?" Wade asked optimistically.

"We're in a hurry but not that much of a hurry." Trevor scoffed.

"But, if we bury Johnny in the desert, and then quiet down that bitch Ashley you was in then they don't need to find out about it." Wade argued.

"You think it's clever to disrespect women?" Trevor scolded.

"Disrespect? What? I wasn't disrespecting. I was just saying we should kill her." Wade clarified.

"You called her a bitch. Ain't you got a mother?" Trevor questioned.

"Everyone got mothers. At least one." Wade agreed as they pulled up to the bikers' hangout where two men sat on their bikes outside.

"Hey, you seen Ashley? Johnny's looking for her." One of them asked Trevor as he got out of the truck.

"Oh, you know as a matter of fact I just did, just ten minutes ago. Yeah, I saw her on the end of this penis here." Trevor snorted.

"Johnny ain't gonna be cool if you messing with her again." The other biker chuckled.

"Oh really, what, you don't think so? Huh? Wel, why don't we just ask him then, huh?" Trevor asked as he pulled up his bloodied boot. "Hey, hey cowboy, do you mind that I fucked your old lady? Sorry, what was that? What? No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot? Well, thank you very much, cowboy." Trevor chirped as he picked a piece of brain matter out of his boot and flicked it away.

"Bullshit!" One gasped.

"Oh, I like it! Denial! That is the first part of the grieving process, brothers. Now let's all hold hands, huh? Well, it looks like you got something you want to say, huh? You got something you need to say?" Trevor inquired.

"This better be bullshit." The other growled as they started their bikes and peeled out.

"Where you guys going, huh? Let's go ladies!" Trevor taunted and begun the chase.

* * *

"Wade! What are you still doing here?" Trevor spat after taking care of part of the biker problem.

"Y-You said..." Wade muttered.

"I said, go find a fuckin' ghost in Los Santos, alright? You looking for motivation?" Trevor badgered and watched Wade scramble off towards Los Santos.

Trevor knew he was fucked up but he knew for sure he wasn't insane, at least not yet. Michael was alive and Trevor had to find out why and  _how_. The last he had seen of Michael he was shot in the chest and begging Trevor to leave and go on without him. He knew there was a funeral for Michael but things weren't adding up and it was pissing him the fuck off... He reached up and gently rubbed the tattoo of Michael's memory on his bicep.

"Ugh... This is an unprecedented turn of events." Ron groaned.

"I always said I was gonna take over." Trevor reminded.

"People say all kinds of stuff when they're three days into a smoking party." Ron murmured mostly to himself.

"You calling me a bullshitter, friend?" Trevor asked in suspicion.

"Clearly not. No way. You're a man of your word. As evidenced by said events." Ron quickly

"If I say something is going to happen, it's going to. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but as soon as the moment is opportune." Trevor growled.

"Understood. Yes, sir." Ron assured.

"If I say, I'm fucking dead, then fucking dead I am. I'm not going to raise my balding head on a beach in ten years' time saying all is well." Trevor spat, gripping his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles began turning white.

"Is this about the ghost?" Ron inquired curiously.

"Michael  _fucking_  Townley. Yes it is." He growled.

"You told me about him. Your old running buddy. And who was the other one?"

"Brad was the other one. He's locked up in a Federal penitentiary. When he finds out Michael survived that job..." Trevor muttered and shook his head.

"Yeah. What do you think happened?" Ron asked.

"If I knew what happened, I wouldn't be bemoaning these last ten years I've spent in ignorance." Trevor huffed angrily.

"Some say ignorance is bliss..." Ron offered as comfort.

"For a man with an interest, some may say obsession, with the secret truth, kept hidden behind historical events, that's a really weird thing to say." Trevor grumbled.

"I was trying to console you." Ron explained.

"I don't need consolation. I need answers from that fat chump!" Trevor roared as they pulled back up to their corresponding trailers. "Get out of the car Ron. I need time to think. Urgh... Run!" he scowled.

Trevor then pulled back out and just started driving, he didn't know where he was driving but he was just... Going. He turned off the radio to give himself a clear head, which was impossible. He was so confused and Trevor  _hated_ being confused, he hated not knowing things. He was so... Hurt? Trevor felt a pain in his chest, there was worry that Michael was in bed with the feds the whole time... If Michael was alive why didn't he call? Why didn't he write..? Why didn't he  _try_ to see him? Did Trevor really mean that little to Michael?

Trevor blinked and pressed on the break, pulling over and leaning his head back. Why? That was the ultimate question... Why was Michael alive? Why did that heist go so bad? Why?

... Why didn't Michael look for him?

Michael and Trevor by no means were in love or anything close to it, but Michael was the closest human being that Trevor had ever let close without killing. Not even Ron knew Trevor as much as Michael did... Michael didn't know everything but he knew a lot more than anyone else.

"... Fuck you... Motherfucker." Trevor glumly said, his energy was slowly draining and with his emergy his anger was too, he was just... Uncertain.


	4. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this isn't the way Michael and Trevor reunited in the game but I had this vision and it turned out beautifully. Hope you are enjoying!  
> -Eros

Trevor breathed slowly as he pulled up to his trailer, Wade had been gone for a few days doing what Trevor was telling him to do... Finding Michael Townley. However looking up as Wade walked out of his home, the smaller of the two gasped out of fear and suddenly began running away from Trevor, jumping over his porch.

"Get back here." Trevor growled. "You're not even hidden!" He grumbled as Wade cowered. "... Have you got it?" he then asked.

"I-I been tryin' Trevor... I been tryin'..." Wade whined.

"Come on up here alright," Trevor said calmly and waved to Wade. "I ain't gonna hit ya." He promised, Wade visibly sighed in relief.

"I been tryin'..." Wade repeated, hoping Trevor would understand as he started climbing back over.

"I know, I know..." Trevor accepted but without warning he slammed a closed fist into Wade's nose, sending him flying onto his back with a groan.

"I-I thought you said you wasn't gonna hit me..." He whimpered.

"I thought you said you were gonna find Michael  _fucking_ Townley." Trevor hissed, watching Wade huff with frustration.

"There's  _two_ Michael Townley's living in LS, one is eighty-three and the other is in kindergarten." He informed. "I asked the teacher to put him on the phone just to be safe but she threatened to call the cops! I ain't no  _molester_ Trevor!" He whined.

"Shut up before  _I_  molest you alright? Now is there anything else?" Trevor asked.

"I-I looked through the phone directory and found a Michael De Santa, bout the right age with a wife and two kids..." Wade said as he picked himself up off the floor.

Trevor was about to jump over the porch to hit him again for the useless information but a thought hit Trevor and he rubbed his chin lightly.

"... What's his wife's name?" He asked.

"... Amanda." Wade disclosed, Trevor smirked dangerously.

"Amanda!?"

"Yeah.

"You're a genius you fuckin moron come up here!" Trevor cheered and offered a hand to Wade, but when Wade took it, Trevor took the chance to hit him in the face again. "Don't you ever not tell me shit I wanna know!" He barked.

"Sorry, Trevor..." Wade whimpered.

That fucker was toast. Trevor huffed one last time before he kicked the door open to his trailer and wandered over to his bedroom, pulling the special box open and looking through the contents, over the last few days Trevor premade about three syringes and still had a good portion in his baggy. He took both and placed them neatly, carefully in a secret pocket in a duffle bag that he filled with clothing should he get pulled over for any reason. He then checked the magazine in his pistol, full good.

He then walked outside to his Bodhi and carefully placed the bag in the bed of the truck, not wanting to risk breaking any of the syringes. He then walked back over to Wade who had finished picking himself off the floor a second time.

"You, send me that address, you got me?" He asked and Wade finched ready to be hit again but nodded quickly. "You did good my little grasshopper now go wash the blood off your face you look like shit." He snorted before he jogged to his truck and without a word of goodbye, Trevor took off into the falling desert sun. "I'm coming you fucker." He sneered.

* * *

Michael walked into his empty house, Amanda was off doing  _Yoga_ , Jimmy was probably hangin' with the bros, whatever the fuck that meant and Tracey was god knows where. He sighed quietly, even though he often hated when his family was home... It was lonely coming home to an empty house, but he knew once he got some booze in him and started watching a Solomon Richards movie, he would feel differently. Strolling into the living room, Michael walked over to his liquor cabinet and browsing carefully, trying to decide what he was craving tonight.

Whiskey seemed as good as any, filling a glass up as full as he would need to get him started he walked towards the couch but as he went to sit down something felt... Off? He didn't feel like watching a movie? He hummed and walked out to the backyard, all was quiet and all was normal... He then trudged to the balcony behind his pool and leaned against it as he took a swig of his alcohol, watching the city bustle with it's excitement while he stood there admiring the view, well hating it if he were honest. How the fuck did he end up here?

That was a dumb question, again. Michael looked to his drink and blinked, releasing a small exhale. Things were... So different now. He drank to forget but he didn't forget anything, if anything he started remembering everything in vivid detail much to his dismay. Things used to be so simple, he and Trevor... Shit he even missed Brad. Despite hating that guys guts, he was honest until the end, they would crack a cold one open after the success of a job and stay in touch for the next job... He and Trevor were  _always_  in touch.

"Fuck me." He sighed.

"If that's what you want, I was hoping for dinner first it's been a while ya know."

_That voice._

Michael gasped and turned around, Trevor was standing there on the opposite side of his pool... It was Trevor unless he was losing it. Michael stood there, gawking at him, trying to figure out if he were insane. He even dropped the glass out of shock, not even hearing it shatter.

"T-... Trevor?" He asked quietly. "... Is that you?" He said barely above a whisper.

"For your sake it better not be." Trevor then spat. "Considering  _I_  should be the one asking questions you fucking cocksucker!" He snarled.

"... It's good to see you, T..." Michael managed to say.

"Oh... Is it..?" Trevor mused maliciously as he began walking around the pool.

Michael knew he should run but... Why? Trevor had every reason to be angry, after what he did, Michael's legs didn't move, he just stood there in awe as Trevor approached. He expected to be gutted if he were honest and he deserved it, but nothing happened, Trevor stopped in front of him glaring him down, obviously looking for a reason to kill him.

"... It is." Michael said simply.

"You look like you've seen a fucken ghost... Cause that's what I did you fuck, oh wait! You don't look like a ghost! You look perfectly  _fuckin'_ alive to me,  _friend._ " He sneered. "... You forget a thousand things a day but you better not forget this moment you prick." He stated and punched Michael in the nose.

"You fucker!" Michael yowled as he doubled over, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Oh? Oh, am I? Michael Townley-Oh... No, wait that's wrong...  _That_ _Michael_ is buried in the fuckin' ground!" Trevor raged.

"Alright look, T, I deserved that... I know what I did was shitty but-"

"It was shitty? Getting Brad thrown in the fuckin prison and me losing all my fuckin earnings and my income, abandoning me? I  _grieved_ for you!" Trevor yelled, ripping off the sleeve to his shirt, revealing the tattoo. "I grieved for you, you fuck!" Trevor said as Michael stood back up, wiping the blood onto his suit jacket. "I lived like a fuckin dog while you sat on your fat ass up here rakin' in the cash from the goddamn government after you  _sold me out!_ " He screamed.

"I didn't have a choice, Trevor!" Michael finally cut in. "I had a family! I needed to keep them safe! I-I knew that if we kept doin' what we were doin' it would catch up to my family T... I-... I'm sorry! He exasperated.

"Oh, you're sorry? For what? You've been living the high life, haven't you!? This big fuckin' mansion the stripper wife the goddamn money? Or was it the fact that you didn't have to deal with  _us_ anymore? That you could sit up here with your silver spoon and look down on people like me!" Trevor badgered.

"It wasn't like that T, I've never looked down on you! I-If I could go back and change it I would..." Michael tried to reason.

"... You fucking fucker!" Trevor fumed, having exhausted himself from all the screaming, he felt tired now that he had got it all out, but he knew there was more, but he was running on no sleep.

The two were silent for a few moments as Michael looked over Trevor who looked away and leaned onto the balcony railing, catching his breath. Trevor had always been... Eccentric and off the wall, but something was different about Trevor... Something wrong.

"... What happened to you, T?" Michael finally asked.

"Fuck. You." Trevor spat. "You don't give a shit about me... You never did that much is fucking clear."

"Trevor that's bullshit and you know it... I made the choice that was best for my family... I didn't have a choice, if I refused they were gonna lock us all up, you, me, Brad, my wife, and my kids and everyone who's ever affiliated with us and god  _knows_ what would have happened to us... I didn't want to Trevor... If I would have had any other option I woulda taken it but... I didn't..."

"What you expect me to fucking pity you? Oh poor Michael, he chose fucking up his friend's life to suck on a silver spoon for the rest of his life... You were my best fuckin' friend Mikey... I thought I watched you  _die_... You  _fucker._ " Trevor seethed. "... I did watch you die." He scoffed.

"Listen up, you fucker." Michael finally snapped, stepping up to Trevor. "What I did was fucked yeah? But when did you ever  _once_ stop and think about anyone but your fuckin' self!? Huh? When? I didn't think of anyone but myself and I know you sure as hell didn't, I realized that when shit hit the fan, innocent people would be fucked, I  _didn't have a choice_ , Trevor, they were gonna hurt my family! If you really think I'm a fucking asshole for that so be it, but I couldn't let them suffer because I was a prick! I knew that if anyone could get away, it was you..." Michael explained.

"Oh, how fuckin poetic, if I were a teenage girl my panties would have started dropping..." Trevor mocked.

"Fuck you!' Michael spat.

"Right here? Right now? I'm up for it, I've always been up for it! You were too! So much that you never noticed how much of a whore your wife was!" Trevor provoked.

"You shut the fuck up right now-"

"Why? Am I lying? Where is she right now? Mandy! Oh, Amanda! Oh jeez, she ain't here is she..? With her husband at-" Trevor checked his watch. "Eight o'clock in the evening when the kids are out? Perfect time to spend some special  _quality_ time together... But man, I don't see her anywhere." He continued to counter.

"... You son of a bitch. Michael growled and suddenly lunged at Trevor.

Michael landed a savage punch at Trevor's jaw before Trevor retaliated. The scuffle became Trevor taking ahold of Michael's throat and beginning to force him over the balcony edge. Michael struggled desperately to get the upper hand, which he finally was able to when he kneed Trevor in the groin, causing his grip to falter for just a moment, giving Michael a chance to escape which he took. He then tackled Trevor into the pool.

The two came up for air, panting and glaring at one another, but it seemed that the anger and bitterness had subsided for the moment. Michael huffed and swam to the edge along with Trevor, his suit soaking wet. He climbed out and began taking off his suit jacket, dropping the soaking garment and then unbuttoning his shirt, kicking off his shoes. Trevor didn't bother, he was only wearing his shoes, a t-shirt, and jeans, but when he looked over, his heart stopped. When Michael took off his shirt, he got a view of Michael from behind... A very...  _Very_... Distinct scar on Michael's shoulder... It was a bite mark...  _His_  bite mark.

Trevor's breathing sped up for a few moments as he approached Michael, who quickly looked over, ready for another attack. Trevor was conflicted... Seeing that bite and seeing Michael... Flashes began coming back... Vivid ones. Michael stared at Trevor for a few moments before looking away and blinking. He knew what Trevor was looking at...

"... Amanda thinks some stripper did it." He finally broke the silence, but Trevor said nothing, he didn't know what to say. "... Say what you want... I'm an asshole, but if you think... For  _one fucking second,_  that I didn't care you're full of shit and you know that..." Michael said softly, not bearing to look at Trevor. "... But I've stuck to our rules... This whole time... Ain't been no one else." He said seriously and looked to Trevor, meeting his gaze.

"Oh, la-dee-da." Trevor scoffed and folded his arms, this time turning away. "Like I'd believe anything out of your fuckin' mouth." He added, Michael managing a soft chuckle.

"Whatever you say, T... You want something to drink?" He asked and Trevor paused but huffed, looking over.

"... You gonna serve it to me all sexy like?" He asked and Michael rolled his eyes, beginning to venture back into the house, Trevor not far behind.

* * *

Things were... Weird was an understatement but a familiar weird? A good kind of weird. He and Trevor sat in the living room, drinking whiskey and watching Solomon Richards casually, it as almost as if they had gotten their aggression out in one good go, but he knew there was  _way_ more to unpack that needed to be done before they were good again but this was a start.

"Where are you staying?" Michael asked.

"Nowhere yet... Just came here from Sandy Shores." Trevor replied.

" _Sandy Shores?_ That shit hole?" Michael chuckled.

"Fuck you. That's where my company is." Trevor grumbled.

"... Company? What kind?"

"The dirty kind."

Michael sighed and leaned his head back, but Trevor felt a pang hit his stomach and in his hands, he needed another fix. He fidgeted some and looked to his watch, it had been about eight hours since his last dose. Michael looked back over, noting Trevor's slight shift in energy.

"You good T?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He replied and walked out the front door, returning with his duffle bag to sit on the couch, Michael watching him curiously.

Trevor carefully took out one of the syringes and Michael stifled a gasp. That's what it was.

"Jesus Trevor..." Michael muttered.

"What?" Trevor asked, his tone hinting at confrontation if Michael decided to pursue the subject.

"Nothin." Michael quickly replied to avoid further heat, but he watched Trevor carefully, it was such a sad sight... Seeing the track marks etched on Trevor's skin and his hands trembling from the withdraw.

Watching Trevor fumble with the needle was painful and Michael finally stood.

"For fuck sake, give it to me." He said and approached Trevor, holding out his hand, watching Trevor glare up at him. "... Give it to me..." Michael commanded again, Trevor was suspicious but he hesitantly gave the other the syringe. "Do you have a tourniquet?" he asked and Trevor silently reached into the bag to pull out the latex band.

Michael then sat down beside Trevor, setting the syringe aside as he positioned the tourniquet and forming Trevor's hand into a fist as he began feeling around.

"The fuck have you done to yourself?" He asked softly to Trevor, finding nothing in his elbow, slowly moving downwards.

"Business." Trevor replied simply and Michael decided to leave it alone for now.

Feeling a subtle pulse in Trevor's forearm, Michael kept his thumb there and reached over to grab the needle and pulled the cover off with his teeth before he positioned the syringe and carefully inserted it beneath Trevor's skin, seeing that he hit the vein, Michael pushed the plunger down and pulled out the needle and Trevor took off the tourniquet, watching Trevor's pupils dilate within seconds, the trembling ceased.

Michael exhaled softly and placed the cap back on the needle before he stood back up.

"Thanks." Trevor mumbled and Michael glanced back, he wasn't expecting a thank you.

"... No problem, T." He replied and walked back to pour himself another drink. "I can put you up in a nice hotel if you want." He offered.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get back on my good side and no fuck you." Trevor slurred slightly. "I have money..." He mumbled, his head lulling back for a moment.

"I know... Want me to take you somewhere?" Michael asked.

"Why?" Trevor asked and Michael shrugged.

"You ain't good to drive..." He said and pointed to his arm.

"Fuck you I'm fine..."

"Trevor just get up and get in the goddamn car... I'll take you to a fucking motel. A shit hole if that's what you want." Michael said and Trevor groaned, finally standing, wobbling some, Michael reached out to steady him but Trevor pushed him away.

"Don't fuckin' touch me." He murmured and Michael walked with Trevor out to his Bohdi.

"Gimme the keys." Michael stated.

"What? And trust you to drive Denise?" Trevor asked rubbing his truck.

"Goddamit Trevor give me the keys." Michael demanded and Trevor scoffed, hesitantly handing them over as he climbed into the passenger side.

Michael pulled out of his driveway and began driving to a decent quiet motel on the outskirts of Los Santos. He turned off the radio and looked over to Trevor who was quietly riding his high as the wind combed through Michael's hair. What the fuck happened? He knew that Trevor was into drugs, he wasn't an idiot but was he really heroine dependent? He had to be considering how much he was shaking, he couldn't imagine how Trevor functioned. He finally turned his eyes back to the road.

"... This doesn't change anything." Trevor muttered.

"... I know."

"You're a fuckin' asshole..."

"I know.

"... It sucked when you died... Asshole." Trevor mumbled, obviously high, but it meant something to Michael, that Trevor wasn't just angry, he was hurt.

"... I know, T." Michael sighed.

Michael walked with Trevor to his hotel room, making sure he got there okay. He watched Trevor flop onto the bed drunkly. Michael bit his lip and nodded before he tossed the truck key over to the bed and left a note for Trevor for when he was sober again, his phone number. After leaving Trevor who was unconscious in his hotel room he sighed quickly dialed for a cab before dialing another number.

"Dave."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah I was about to say the same thing..."


	5. Confusion

Michael walked up to the Galileo Observatory after an... Interesting reunion with Trevor. He took a breath as he walked around, seeing the familiar agent leaning against the concrete railing, Michael put on a casual front.

"Davey!" He cheered. "How ya doin'?" he asked.

"About as good as can be expected, but the news is not good." Dave glowered slightly, side-eyeing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael shrugged.

"I know you did that fucking jewelry job." Dave scoffed.

"Davey seriously, you're imagining things." Michael sighed.

"Fuck. You." Dave spat.

" _Alright._ I did it. Arrest me. You know what? You'll be saving my life! Cause you called it motherfucker." Michael growled.

"What?" Dave asked, furrowing his brows.

"You  _called it._ " Michael repeated and Dave looked away.

"... Trevor." Dave mumbled.

"Couple days ago, and we haven't really discussed anything yet." Michael stated.

"But it, no  _when,_ he starts asking why you're not feeding worms... We're gonna have problems." Davey groaned.

"Yeah. No shit." Michael agreed.

"We're in it..."

"Together."

"So... If your problems are my problems... Then I guess that means... My problems are sort of... Your problems?" Dave asked, arching a brow, watching Michael chortle.

"Uh-uh... Nope." he replied with haste.

"What if I lose my job? Someone moves into my position and looks through my files? They'll see the things I did... I know a lot of stuff, I can cop a plea and get five years... But you?" Dave mused, the smirk in his eyes making Michael's blood boil.

" _Fuck you,_ you ungrateful prick... I made your career." Michael hissed.

"Well... Then we better go about saving it together because we both know we can't let it go to shit now." Dave concluded.

Michael heaved a breath in slowly and turned around for a few moments. He thought of his options, realizing again that there weren't any options he finally turned to Davey.

"What do you need?" Michael asked.

"This guy, Ferdinand Kerimov." Dave said, holding up a picture which Michael snatched. "The Agency claims he's dead, but we at the bureau think they're full of crap. We think they have him being debriefed someplace."

"So?"

"Apparently, he has information that will put me and my superiors out of circulation. Those agency fuckers have the corners office locked down. We need  _you_ to verify the body." Dave explained.

"How the hell am I going to get in there?" Michael questioned.

"Well... You've played dead before haven't you?" Dave asked and suddenly struck Michael in the back of the head with blunt force, conveniently knocking Michael out. "You know... I have always kinda liked you. Call me when you wake up."

* * *

Michael began coming to in a body bag, echoes of other voices insulting his physique but he could forgive that for now since he would be the one shitting on them.

"A John Doe, white male, late forties, overweight, possible coronary." Listed one of the morticians.

"Let's take a peek." The other stated and unzipped the bag, Michael's eyes remaining closed. "The fat deposits on his hips and abdomen suggests a fondness for... Bleeder burgers." He mused.

"Probably gonna find one in his gut... Still in it's wrapper." The other snorted.

Fuckers. It was always rude to speak ill of the dead, because Michael's eyes flew open and he attacked one of the doctors.

"Back from the dead mother fuckers!" He laughed.

"Oh, Jesus!" The other cried and scrambled out of the room as Michael out the other in a headlock and waiting until he stopped struggling before he hopped off the table and darted for a bag of clothing as a security guard ran in.

Michael made quick work of him and made sure to pick up his gun since all of his weaponry was gone. He then took the chance while it was quiet to investigate the bodies in the morgue looking for the body that Davey had told him about. Looking at toe tags he tilted his head, this was the one alright... But not the right body, Dave was right, the agency was full of shit. He dialed Dave quick.

"I found the toe tag! Ferdinand Kerimov, it's on a big black lady, definitely not your guy." Michael said softly, looking around for any more resistance.

"Okay. The Agency has the lower floor on lockdown to prevent a leak. I got a guy who can cut the power and get you some help, but you'll have to get some help but you're gonna have to get upstairs to get out." Davey instructed as the alarms began screaming, Michael hung up.

"Fuck..." He whispered.

Thankfully these were security guards, minimally trained, Michael was able to dispose of most of them quickly without much of a hassle. It was a little more difficult when they started shoring up with carbine rifles and shotguns but he made due anyway. He ran to his bag when he had the chance, grabbing his things before shooting out the top floor window and climbing out, glancing around as he noted a dumpster. He wasn't excited to get aids from a dirty needle casually tossed but he didn't have a choice.

He took a breath and jumped, landing atop trash with a small groan before he heard sirens closing in. Gasping, Michael hopped out of the dumpster and ran to the nearest car, smashing the window and hotwired the vehicle and peeling out just as the first police cruiser pulled in. Bullets whizzed by him as he stomped on the gas. Noticing a chopper suddenly hovering over him.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me!" Michael yelled as he began speeding, weaving in and out of traffic, desperately trying to outrun the helicopter before it could send dispatchers information of the make and model of his car.

It took a very heart racing ten minutes before Michael was able to safely pull into an alley to hide from the chopper that raced behind him. He waited a good fifteen minutes before he even thought of emerging, making sure that he didn't hear the hovering around him before dialing Franklin, the only person he could remotely trust at the moment.

"Aye Mike."

"F, we need to talk. Quick, meet me outside those old oil derricks outside of town alright? El Burro Heights, and make sure you're not tailed!" He said urgently.

"Man, that don't sound too good, homie. I'm on my way." Franklin replied before Michael hung up and then rung Dave.

"Dave, the hell was that? Do you know how many spooks I just ran into?" Michael grumbled.

"I'm sorry, they're not nice people if that's any consolation." Dave replied in a slightly condescending manner.

"What's goin' on?"

"There's a big target out there. Something in the shadows, the data... Algorithms are goin' off the charts. Whoever finds it the Bureau or the agency, is going to get a big bump in funding." Dave informed.

"Like I care about your funding... I'm  _out_ , Dave." Michael huffed.

"You're not, I need you to meet my boss. We'll be downtown in the Plaza between the FIB and the IAA buildings.

"The IAA building? You fucking kidding me? After the spat I just had with the IAA Agents?" Michael asked.

"Relax, they won't be looking there. They never expect an inside job." Dave scoffed as if it were common knowledge before hanging up.

Motherfucker! Michael gripped the steering wheel roughly as he continued driving towards the oil derricks to speak to Franklin. Michael felt overwhelmed, he had Dave up his ass to do his dirty work and he had Trevor... And who the fuck knew what Trevor had planned for him. He could be planning to kill him for all he knew... Pulling up to El Burro Heights, Franklin was there waiting on his motorcycle and Michael quickly got out of the car and approached him.

"Hey, Franklin."

"What's goin' on?"

"You gotta get out of town." Michael said seriously.

"Man I don't exactly got nowhere to go." Franklin muttered a tad frustratedly.

"Then take a trip. A long trip." Michael stated in quick reply.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Franklin demanded the answer.

"Things, alright?" Michael asked but seeing as that was a chicken shit answer, he sighed and turned away to the setting Los Santos sun. "... Look, you remember how I told you that I knew people? Feds who looked after me when I retired?"

"You did?" Franklin asked, shock forming on his face.

"Yeah I did, or I think I did, I don't know. Shit!" Michael snapped and scrubbed his face with his hands as his heart pounded with anxiety and stress. "Jesus Christ Franklin. I got so many stories I can't keep them straight! I'm full of shit!" He barked.

"Yeah, but your full of shit got me a lot of paper, more than I ever got hustlin'." Franklin said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a great thief... It's the other shit I ain't got figured out yet." Michael panted.

"What's the deal with the bureau man?" Franklin asked calmly.

"This clown, I mean he's an okay guy-fuckin' cocksucker! We did a deal, a long time ago, didn't go quite the way it was supposed to go the wrong guy got killed. So I had to go into a kinda of a... Informal witness protection program. He helped me, I didn't reveal secrets of his everything was cool until I became... Un-retired. I mean he shows up, calling in favors, telling me to do shit, I mean Franklin I'm workin' for the fuckin' feds..." Michael spilled.

"Aw, fuck man!"

"Oh fuck man, yeah and that's not even the worst part! I ever tell you about Trevor? Hm?"

"I-I think so man... Shit!"

"Well if you only think so then shit, I wasn't being completely honest... He's... I don't- Hell walking on earth. Tha's what he is." Michael panicked, rubbing his eyes with one hand tiredly.

"Then let's bury this mother fucker!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Yeah good luck with that, Trevor and I got history... C-Complicated... History." Michael stuttered and turned away from Franklin as a blush came over his visage. "Look... I done a lot of things I ain't proud of... I never claimed to be an angel but... You meet Trevor Franklin... You'll swear I am an angel..." Michael said, gulping.

"... So what's the move then, man..?" Franklin finally asked.

"I don't know... Fuck!" Michael snapped. "I'm just gonna... Play both sides of the coin until I can get out of this shit..." Michael sighed.

"Look, man, you helped me. The way I can see it, the least I can do it help you." Franklin swore.

"... It's a death sentence, Franklin..." Michael murmured.

"Man, I ain' tryin' to hear that shit man, if the bureau ain't gonna take you to court they're just hustlers anyway and I ain't gonna let no mother fuckin' cat, think he's so fuckin crazy run me up a tree. Fuck that." Franklin huffed.

"Hey... You're a good kid Franklin... Remember, I'm a good thief... I'll find something for you, something big... Come on you better take off." Michael muttered, relieved that someone was truly on his side.

"Yeah, I'm with you man... I'm with you." Franklin sighed and walked back to his bike, riding off.

* * *

The next few days weren't good for Michael's blood pressure, he now had to suck two dicks... One perhaps literally. Finding out that Dave had the FIB pick up Trevor for a mission against his will without Trevor knowing anything about Michael's FIB connections. He was going to shit himself, it seemed like they were really trying to kill him.

"Fuckin' dumb move Dave, real fuckin dumb." Michael snarled as they drove to the extraction point.

"You just worry about the mission alright? Phillips flies you in, you rappel down and extract Kerimov, Clinton will monitor the situation across the street." Dave explained.

"Yeah let's just go ahead and tell Trevor how cozy I am with the FIB." Michael grumbled as they pulled up, watching Trevor give one of the agents a hard time. "... You better stay outta sight." He muttered and Dave gulped softly.

"I... Think you're right." Dave said and scooted over into the driver's seat after Michael got out and started walking towards the ruckus.

Michael took a breath as he saw Trevor again, he didn't so fucked up this time, he was still Trevor though.

"Whose that cagey motherfucker, huh? No, it's another cagey motherfucker alright? Not you." Trevor hissed and shoved the suited man.

"Hey, T, enough with the faux political bullshit!" Michael commanded as the suit walked away, he then looked to Franklin. "Hey Franklin, you better take off, really."

"Shit man, I ain't bailing." Franklin argued.

"Whoa... Wait am I detecting some uh... Son, I never had bullshit here, Mikey? Huh?" Trevor tormented before turning his crazed gaze onto Franklin. "Hey listen, if you wanna replace some father figure, you can do better than this fat snake right here, fucker would eat his own kids." He insulted and Michael puffed out some air.

"Like I said, Franklin... Derranged." Michael scoffed.

"Yeah, and best friend." Trevor added, watching Michael chuckle.

"Exactly... That's Trevor, my best friend. That's Franklin, the son I always wanted." He introduced, Franklin and Trevor looked each other up and down but to Michael's surprise, Trevor shook Franklin's hand civilly. "Alright guys listen, this is the shot. I'm gonna do all the heavy lifting on this job, okay? Trevor, all I need you to do is fly me to the target, Franklin you're gonna cover me from across the street. We're gonna make these assholes happy, and we're gonna walk away from this thing clean." He encouraged. "Got it?"

"I got you, man." Franklin replied.

"Alright, and we do this, and they help us spring Brad right?" Trevor asked, Michael's gut clenched and he blinked.

"We'll talk about Brad later, alright? I gotta chance, you better grab a head start." He said to Franklin, thankfully that satiated Trevor for now.

"Nice to meet ya, homie." Trevor snorted as Franklin began walking to his motorcycle, Franklin paused for a moment but waved.

"Whatever, man." He scoffed and rode off.

Jesus Christ, this outfit weight a ton, he felt like he was Atlas holding the earth and the way it looked? Fuck sake he would never hear the end of it from Trevor. Walking out, he watched Trevor turn and smirk. Dammit.

"Ah, the government gimp at last!" Trevor chirped.

"Yeah, bite me." Michael growled as he approached the helicopter.

"Oh..? You want me to? Where? Your other shoulder..?" Trevor questioned and got in the way of Michael's path just to make Michael uncomfortable, and Michael was even more pissed off that it worked.

There was a moment of silence as Michael met Trevor's intimidating and intense gaze and it was like Michael was ten years younger. Michael opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. While Trevor said the words just to get a kick out of it, meeting Michael's gaze he almost regretted doing it because he got sucked in as well. Michael had no clue how long the two were silent but when his phone buzzed he sighed and took it out of his pocket.

_Michael man, I'm at the place._

_-Franklin_

Micahel then put the phone back into one of his zippered pockets before looking back to Trevor, not making the mistake of meeting his gaze again.

"... Let's go." He muttered and quickly walked past Trevor to get in the helicopter.

Trevor followed Michael and bit his tongue softly before he got into the driver's side. Flying to the agency building was tense and quiet, Michael was beginning to wonder if things would ever be the same, or if he even wanted things to be the same again. Upon approaching the building though, Michael reminded himself that now was not the time to have doubts.

"Go to the west time of the building and get as close as you can." He instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Trevor mocked and flew in, Michael hooked himself up to the rope and looked to Trevor.

"If you fuck around while I'm down there, I'm gonna climb up this rope, and strangle you with it!" Michael snarled.

"That's hot, is that a promise?" Trevor asked and Michael rolled his eyes as he began repelling the rope, floating downwards, Michael's breath was speeding up. He was too old for this bullshit.

Michael slid downwards, looking through windows carefully, watching office staff gawk at him with wide eyes. However looking downwards, he noted the suspect being assaulted by Agency members. Michael bounced back and quickly flew through the window, shattering it and taking ahold of Kerimov, pointing a gun at the man's head as he effectively used him as a human shield. He was too important to shoot through. Franklin took the initiative to help Michael neutralize the threat with a sniper rifle.

"We got a window T! Pull us out!" Michael called.

"Finish the job, Mikey!"

"Are you out of your fuckin mind!? I knew you were a liability you turd!" He yelled through the radio as he shot agent in mid-air. "Go! Get us out of here!"

"Roger that, commander." Trevor mused and pulled out of the situation. "Hurry up and get up here! We got some bogeys hot on our tail!" Trevor snapped. "Got a bird comin' at you Franklin!" He added.

Franklin and Michael made quick work of the military choppers pursuing them as Trevor flew them steadily to the lot with Kerimov safe in hand. When the two landed, Michael was glad to be on solid ground yet again and Trevor got out of the driver's side as FIB Agents grabbed Kerimov.

"Take it easy on him man." Michael said but being ignored he shook his head.

"You two, go to the Warehouse off Dutch London in Banning... Haines will be waiting." One of the agents commanded and both Michael and Trevor shared a look of frustration as Kerimov was shoved in the back of a van and driven off.

"... I'm gonna go get out of this shit." Michael sighed.

"Want some help?" Trevor asked.

"Fuck you." Michael growled.

"You're sending some mixed messages Mikey... I'm a little confused." Trevor jested and Michael glanced back at him with a frown.

"... What do you want from me, Trevor?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, obviously, Trevor wasn't expecting the question, his brows raised slightly. "No, really... The fuck do you want? To kill me? To torture me? Do you want to be with me again? What?" Michael badgered and Trevor remained silent. "Yeah, I thought so... You don't even know what the fuck you want." Michael huffed and walked back into the building to change back into his outfit while Trevor stayed outside by the helicopter.

Trevor turned away from the building and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated when Michael was right... What did he want? He knew for sure what his dick wanted, but for once he had to follow the direction of his head on his shoulder not his other.

Michael, on the other hand, was stripping down and grabbing his clothing, slipping his shorts back on, but before he could out his shirt on... He reached up and gently ran his fingers over the bite scar on his shoulder. He remembered that night all too well, a good score, they were riding the high of getting away... Trevor being too rough as usual. Trevor ended up biting through his skin, but afterward, he bandaged it up without Michael asking... As if even though he were incapable of apologizing he did what he could to make it right.

"Dammit." He muttered and slipped his shirt back on, he needed to figure out Trevor if they were going to get through this alive.


	6. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be! Hope you are all enjoying! I'm really happy with how this turned out!  
> -Eros

The drive to the warehouse was tense and quiet, Michael didn't know what to say and it seemed that Trevor was in the same predicament. Michael glanced over to Trevor occasionally while driving, his heart pounding in his ears while he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Trevor was leaned back in the seat, seeming relax, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"... Can I ask you something?" Michael finally asked.

"Depends." Trevor replied shortly.

"... I knew you were into the drugs... Shit, I was too when we were..." Michael paused.

_Together._

"... But what made you slip? You were smart T, still smart... Smartest fucker I know... How did you get roped into an addiction with Tar?" He asked and Trevor glared over. "... Look I'm not asking to be an asshole... I'm asking because... Look, Trevor, what I saw at the house? That wasn't you."

"Things change. You've made that abundantly clear, don't be a fucking hypocrite, you just traded a life of luxury and fun to life of luxury and misery." Trevor snapped and Michael sighed.

"I didn't say I'm not fucked up T..." He said simply.

"How about drop it before I put a bullet in your head." Trevor threatened and Michael put one hand up while the other stayed on the wheel in surrender.

"Fine... But if you ever wanted to get out of that shit... I'm there... That's all I'm saying."

"Pretty ironic since you weren't there for almost ten fucking years." Trevor scoffed as they pulled up to the warehouse, Trevor got out quickly to avoid any other shit Michael had to say.

Michael sighed and got out of the car, following Trevor closely as they walked up to the warehouse.

"Oh ladies!" Steve Haines cheered as they walked in.

"God, you're an asshole." Trevor mused while Michael stifled a smirk. "You, you back there, I know you, but you and you? You I don't know." Trevor pointed out at Dave, Steve, and Devin, Michael biting his tongue as Trevor fingered out Dave in association with remembrance.

"Yeah well until I see a reason otherwise, why don't we keep it that way?" Devin replied as he and Trevor shared a look.

"Oh, you remind me one of those guys advertising pills for middle-aged men who can't get an erection!" Trevor taunted and Michael chuckled.

"Hey, Devin Weston is a very good friend of mine, so how about you show him some respect and we get to work?" Steve asked and Trevor looked around, his sights honing in on Dave.

"You... Where did we me?" Trevor asked and Michael's heart stopped.

"We didn't." Dave insisted.

"Yeah, we did..." Trevor said softly and Michael quickly bounced in.

"Hey, what are we doin' here?" He asked.

"This." Steve said and brought out Kerimov who was cowering at the sight of Michael and Trevor.

"This here is Michael... And that's Trevor." Dave introduced as Trevor inspected multiple tools... Tools in which he was already excited to use.

"I-I don't know nothing!" Kerimov whimpered.

"You know about the Azerbaijanis." Steve stated as he duck taped Kerimov to a chair. "You're gonna tell us what you told them... And what they told you." Steve informed.

"I-I told them what I tell you!" Keromiv cried.

"Uh huh."

"The house in Rockford Hills, the man who works there, he works at the consulate, that's all I know I swear!"

"That's it?" Steve crooned.

"That's it." Kerimov confirmed.

"... We're gonna make him talk." Steve said motioning to himself and Trevor. "You two are gonna drive up to Rockford Hills and when we find the man with the problem, you put him down." He said to Dave and Michael.

"Alright, the fuck is all this?" Michael asked, furrowing his brows as Trevor circled Kerimov like a vulture on the prowl.

"I think it's a good time, buddy." Trevor mused, grinning. "Go for a drive..." He said and Michael shook his head following Dave out the door before Trevor looked back to Kerimov.

"You get to work and uh... I'm not here." Steve said, holding his hands up and stepping back for Trevor to get to work as Dave and Michael drove to the house.

* * *

Trevor was having a good time, if anything he was able to get out someone his aggression and he was considering a national hero for doing so. He took the large wrench after multiple calls of wrong or non-descriptive answers and grinned. He pictured Michael in the chair, that fucking snake... Fat fucking snake!

**_CRACK._ **

Kerimov screamed as Trevor slammed the wrench into his kneecap.

"Come on Mister K, if you tell us, this stops." Steve encouraged as Trevor aimed at the other knee and smirked.

_Fuck you, Michael..._

**_CRACK._ **

The other kneecap, Trevor then aimed at Kerimov's shin.

_Fuck you._

**_CRACK._ **

Before Trevor could go to the other he forced himself to take a breather so that Kerimov could... Think about giving information.

"H-He's got a beard!" Kerimov cried.

"Mister K says he's got a beard." Steve said into the phone as Trevor watched him, there was a small pause. "We need more than that Mister K, go ahead and loosen him up Trevor."

"No! No please I'll talk!" Kerimov cried as Trevor aimed the wrench at his left hand.

_You left me you fuck!_

**_CRACK._ **

"Please stop! Please, h-he smokes! He smoked like a fucking chimney!" Kerimov screamed.

_You left me to rot... I cared about you!_

**_CRACK._ **

Now that Kerimov's left hand was completely useless, Trevor paused again.

"Mister K says he smokes."

"He smokes a-and he's left-handed... Redwoods."

"Good, chainsmoker and left-handed..."

Another pause.

"Woo! That's a wrap, my friends! Trevor, take care of Mister K, I think he's outlived his usefulness." Steve cheered and jogged upstairs.

That was abrupt, Trevor was a little disappointed, but despite wanting to spite Haines for telling him to kill Kerimov... There was still some unchecked aggression and he aimed the wrench at Kerimov's head...

"... I thought you were different you fucker." Trevor growled.

"W-What?" Kerimov asked in a confused fashion, but Trevor didn't answer... He just swung.

* * *

Michael got back in the car and dropped Dave off, he couldn't believe what he was just apart of. He just wanted to go home and relax for a few days, too back his family would be around to fuck it up. However pulling up into the driveway he noted someone else's car parked in his space and Michael narrowed his eyes, who the fuck? Glancing up his bedroom light was on... Walking quietly upstairs and throwing his bedroom door open, he was shocked not to see Amanda in bed with some pissant. She was packing a bag.

"Michael? W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I live here, remember? What are you doing?" Michael asked and Amanda looked away.

"... I didn't expect you to be home."

"Answer the question." Michael demanded, but hearing the toilet in his bathroom flush, his confusion turned into rage. "Amanda."

"We're leaving." Amanda said.

"What!? Like hell you are!" Michael yelled.

"Oh, what are you going to do!? Hit me? Do it, Michael, I will divorce your ass so fast-"

"What's with the yelling-Oh." An unfamiliar man asked as he walked out.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Michael snarled.

"My name is Fabien, I am Amanda's yoga coach... Your aura is very clouded my friend..." Fabien observed.

"What the fuck is this about Amanda, are you fucking him!?" Michael screamed.

"You wish this was about sex! You are a fucking psychopath! You're gone all the fucking time, you're coming into a bunch of money without telling me where it's from! You are such a hypocrite! You've cheated on how many times!?" Amanda hollered back.

"How many times are you gonna throw that in my face! You fucked Kyle in my own fucking bed and now you're suddenly leaving me for some douchebag yogi!?"

"How many strippers were you with Michael!? You've got the mark on your back to incriminate you once how many more others!?"

"It wasn't a fucking stripper!" He yelled, a sudden silence coming over the room, he wanted to hurt Amanda now. "... It was Trevor." He hissed.

"W-What!?" Amanda asked.

"Trevor and I were  _fucking._ " Michael growled, watching the shock rush over Amanda's face, Michael knew that he would regret this but right now he was running on rage.

"Y-... You were... With him?" Amanda asked, Fabien's eyes as large as saucers and he took a few steps back.

"Yeah... He was on top... Made me fuckin' cum more than you ever will." He said obscenely and tears filled Amanda's eyes as she shoved passed Michael, bag in hand.

"Let's go kids!" She yelled.

"What where are we going?" Jimmy asked, poking his head out of his bedroom.

"Away, and we are  _never_ coming back." She raged as Michael watched her walk out of the door.

What the fuck did he do..? Michael looked around in his now empty house and he took a breath. He was alone now... Fuck. Michael walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, the silence echoed off the walls like waves crashing into the ocean... He fucked up.

* * *

Trevor was back at his hotel room, taking a quick shower to wash all the blood off him after hauling Kerimov into the desert. He felt conflicted still, he used Kerimov to take some of his aggression out but now he just felt... Empty. Stepping out of the shower, Trevor sighed and looked to his last syringe, he would need it soon. However hearing his phone buzzing on the nightstand, he walked over and noted Michael calling. Why the fuck would he call him?

"What?" Trevor asked into the phone after answering.

"Hey T..." Michael muttered, Michael sounded... Despondent.

"What are you callin' me for, fucker?" Trevor asked rather casually and there was a pause.

"... Wanna come over?" Michael suddenly asked.

"... What's goin' on Mike?" Trevor asked, something was wrong... Really wrong.

"Please Trevor... Please." Michael begged subtly, trying to keep his dignity intact and Trevor furrowed his brows.

"... I'll be over in a bit... I need to change..." Trevor stated and there was a sigh of relief into the phone.

"... Thanks, T... I just... Thanks."

_Click._

What the fuck was that? Trevor changed quickly and grabbed his last syringe before he walked out of the hotel and began driving towards Michael's house. Something must have really fucked Michael up for him to call and plead for Trevor to come over. He sounded like he was gone, like he wasn't present and it worried Trevor even though he would never admit it.

After pulling up to the mansion, Trevor got out of his Bohdi and walked over to the front door, not bothering to knock as he walked in.

"Mikey! Where are you?" Trevor called, but there was no reply.

Trevor furrowed his brows and looked around, there was no one in the living room, walking through the house and trotted upstairs, noting empty bedrooms, where was everyone? Walking to a closed bedroom door, he opened it slowly and saw Michael on the balcony of his bedroom, a drink in his hand as he overlooked Los Santos.

"Michael?" Trevor asked, Michael didn't even turn around.

"... Hey, T... There's a drink on the nightstand if you want it." Michael stated softly.

Trevor paused but walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the drink before approaching Michael and stopping when he got to Michael's side, he didn't even look over, he looked... Glazed.

"... Wanna tell me what the fuck is goin' on?" Trevor asked.

"... I told Amanda." Michael replied and Trevor raised a brow, but connecting the dots, he too looked out to the breathing city, taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh." Was all Trevor could say. "... She gone?" He then asked.

"... Yeah." Michael sighed. "... Took the kids with her... It's funny, I wanted them gone for the longest time... But not like this..." Michael explained and Trevor glanced back to Michael, he didn't know what to say.

"What did you tell her?"

"... That we were fucking... That you were better... I said a lot... She was leaving me for some prick and... I just snapped." Michael breathed and Trevor nodded. "... I think about... It, a lot." Michael confessed, blinking. "... It's fuckin' sad, Trev... I didn't realize it until now... I was so much happier back then when we were just fuckin' around... It took me until tonight to realize what a mistake I had made..."

Trevor was slightly blown away, what was Michael trying to say exactly? For once it was Trevor's turn to be uncomfortable as he fidgeted in place.

"Well duh... I've always been better." He muttered, shrugging. "In all aspects." he added with a snort and Michael released a dry chuckle.

"... Yeah... I agree." Michael mumbled and finally, for the first time since Trevor had arrived, looked over and Trevor looked like a deer in headlights. "... Thanks for coming, T... I just..." He sighed a took a drink. "... I'm so tired of all the shit... You were the only person who was real with me." He said and reached forward, resting his hand on Trevor's shoulder.

Just like that, Trevor was confused, meeting Michael's gaze. There was something there that had never been there before... Trevor's heart was pounding and his breathing was shaky, Michael could see the fear in Trevor's eyes, Michael had already left him once, he would never blame Trevor for not trusting him.

"... Fucking shit why do you do this Michael!?" Trevor growled and lightly shoved Michael away.

"... I don't know T." Michael sighed and turned away from Trevor. "Maybe because I'm a fuck up, and I'll always be a fuck up, I fucked up your life, Amanda's life, my kids lives... I just want to escape, but if I run, I'll be fucked too... You're right... I'm fucking miserable." Michael chuckled bitterly.

Trevor didn't remember Michael being such a downer, it was a bit alarming. Michael wasn't going to off himself or anything right? Michael was facing away from him and Trevor scanned over Michael's body... Remembering the bite mark, Trevor had been resisting the urge to touch Michael since he had seen the other without his shirt off when they had met again... He walked forward and reached out... His palm coming in contact with Michael's back, feeling the other tense for a moment with surprise as Michael's head craned over, his expression one of confusion.

Without warning, Trevor suddenly enveloped Michael from behind, holding him tightly and burying his face in the crook of Michael's neck. Michael's scent was intoxicating on it's own, Michael raised his brows, Trevor was... Hugging him?

"... I mourned for you... You fucking asshole." Trevor murmured against Michael's skin.

Michael sighed and reached down, rested his hand over Trevor's.

"Yeah I know." he muttered.

However, Trevor's hands suddenly began to wander... One hand coming up to run over Michael's chest and the other stopping at his belt. Michael's breath hitched for a few moments, this was dangerous... But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"... You sure you want this, T?" Michael asked softly, Trevor's hands pausing.

Michael took the chance and turned around to meet Trevor's gaze again. He was afraid of a lot of things... He was afraid of Trevor never trusting him again, he was afraid that Trevor would leave for good this time... He was afraid Trevor would end up dead because of him. Trevor's expression was unreadable and the silence was killing Michael.

"... You sure you ain't been with anyone but me?" Trevor asked and Michael tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah... I told you." Michael replied.

"... Looks like we're about to find out." Trevor said and suddenly began shoving Michael back into the bedroom.

Michael gasped softly, but as he was backed up, he shrugged off his jacket and fell backward onto the bed. Watching Trevor quickly take off his t-shirt, Michael began unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling belt after he was able to pull his shirt off. Michael paused for a moment when Trevor's hand came in contact with his chest, running down the expanse of Michael's torso and downwards.

Before, they would just rip their clothes off, Michael would get on his hands and knees and they would get it on... Now... Trevor seemed to want to slow things down? Michael breathed slowly, Trevor's eyes were so intense... What was he thinking?

Trevor couldn't help himself... Even in his older age, Michael was still a hot piece of ass, even if he had gained a little weight. His hand roamed over Michael's chest for a few moments, Michael almost seemed scared, as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do... It was supposed to be like old times right? No feelings... No strings attached...

_What do you want from me, Trevor?_

Was that what he wanted?

The two had never had sex before... They just fucked like wild animals... They never connected and now, without even trying they were doing just that. Reaching down, Trevor slid Michael's belt off and gave Michael some space.

"Take the rest of that shit off." He instructed and nodded to the pillows.

Michael, while he hated obeying Trevor, had a weakness to it, he nodded and did as he was told as Trevor walked over to the light switch, flicking it to the off position, the balcony door was still open providing plenty of light from the moon and the city. Trevor then took his pants off as Michael positioned himself at the pillows, getting on his hands and knees, assuming that's what Trevor wanted.

However as Tervor approached, he shook his head.

"Uh-uh, on your back." He commanded and Michael, slightly gawked at him.

"... You sure?" He asked.

"You don't want that?" Trevor asked and Michael, while he hesitated, did what he was told again, getting comfortable on his back.

They had never fucked face-to-face, Michael was nervous almost as if he would fuck it up somehow. Trevor then climbed onto the bed and hovered himself over Michael, leaning in and pressing his lips against Michael's neck, Michael inhaled quickly, feeling Trevor then nip at it. He couldn't help himself, Michael slowly wrapped his arms around Trevor, his body already beginning to react, it had been so long since he had had just regular sex with Amanda, he felt pathetic, but Trevor didn't say anything to his surprise.

Trevor then began moving down towards Michael's collarbone, he regulated his breathing until Trevor prodded Michael's legs apart so he could rest comfortably between them. Michael spread his legs willingly and looked up at Trevor as he created another mark on Michael's skin. The rules were broken... There was no reason to abide by the others, Michael leaned in and planted a kiss on Trevor's lips, feeling something ignite in him that he thought was long dead.

Trevor, while surprised, didn't pull away... He couldn't. He could only match Michael's intensity, soon the kiss beginning to heat up into something more primal. Trevor quickly asserted his dominance over Michael by shoving his tongue into Michael's mouth, Michael making a small noise of approval, oh yes... Trevor would make sure to make Michael voice  _many_ noises tonight.

Michael ran his hands over Trevor's toned back as they shared their first kiss, Trevor reached down and took hold of Michael's shaft and carefully, gently began stroking it. He had forgotten how much he missed this... Missed Michael. When they finally parted, Michael's bottom lip was bleeding from Trevor's rough ways, Michael didn't seem to notice until Trevor leaned in and licked the blood away, fuck Michael was hot... How had he managed to forget?

"Trevor..." Michael grunted as Trevor continued to stroke his shaft and began kissing downwards, kissing Michael's chest.

"What is it, sugar-tits?" Trevor crooned watching the slight disgust spread across Michael's face, he would remember to call Michael this  _way_ more often.

"You're fucking terrible." Michael scoffed and Trevor chuckled softly.

"That's not what your body is saying..." Trevor chortled richly as Michael's dick flexed in his hands as he continued massaging.

Michael couldn't help but groan softly and lean his head back as Trevor's cock hardened, looking around, Trevor reached over and snagged some lotion from the end table to lube up. Michael's brows rose, Trevor never cared about lubing up before, perhaps Trevor really wanted him to enjoy it this time? Trevor seemed to be full of surprises tonight, Trevor sat up and squirted the lotion onto his hand and stroked his shaft until he was sufficiently slick.

It was time, Michael looked up at Trevor, chest rising and falling quickly from the constant attention from the man above him. Trevor's eyes were always so intense, they made Michael weak, but Michael sat up as well, there was an unspoken bond here and Michael would always cherish it. Leaning in, Michael pressed his lips against Trevor's once more, this kiss was gentle, inviting.

Trevor wasn't used to this kind of connection, it was scaring him, but if he was ever going to connect to someone... He knew it would be Michael. Trevor would hate admitting it, but Michael knew him better than any living person besides his mother, but Michael never used the shit he knew about Trevor against him like she did, not that he ever thought badly of her. Michael slowly wound his arms around Trevor's neck while Trevor aimed himself for entry.

When Trevor finally pushed inwards, Michael gasped harshly and pinched his eyes shut, even with lubrication the pain was almost excruciating. Michael dug his fingernails into Trevor's back and rested his forehead against his shoulder as he breathed carefully, reminding himself the pain would vanish. Trevor felt his dick twitch as he felt the pain of Michael clawing at him as he slowly, carefully pushed further. Michael wasn't lying, he definitely hadn't fucked any other men.

Michael was right, the pain began subsiding, gasping softly as Trevor laid them back down, but feeling the soft bedsheets at his back he wasn't complaining. Trevor slowly pulled out and thrust back in, grunting softly as Michael's walls enveloped him in warmth. Michael shuddered, his grip on Trevor's back started softening as the pain began developing into pleasure.

"F-... Fuck, T..." Michael moaned softly.

Suddenly Trevor leaned down and latched his teeth onto Michael's neck again, a different place from before. He would make sure  _every_ motherfucker knew Michael was taken. That he  _belonged_ to Trevor, he was territorial by nature... Michael's back arched slightly as Trevor did this and began thrusting rougher, bucking his hips rather than gliding them.

Grunts turned into moans, Michael felt amazing. He forgot how fucking good sex could be, sex with someone he cared about and with someone who gave a shit about him. Trevor panted softly as Michael's opening gave him no more resistance, it was smooth sailing from here. Trevor sat up again to get a good angle at Michael's g-spot as he leaned his head back, feeling so much lighter. He could escape for now... With Michael, if anything, the two would have this as a means of escape, there was no one here but them.

"H-Holy shit T!" Michael gasped and panted, grasping at the bedsheets tightly and spreading his legs a bit wider to give Trevor better access.

"Feel good?" Trevor asked, glancing down as Michael's face started turning red.

"Yeah... Fuck me, Trevor..." Michael grunted, Trevor's cock flexed inside of Michael as he looked down at him, watching Michael's body move with the force of the thrusts and seeing Michael's luminescent green eyes fluttered shut as he panted and blushed, his fingers clutching the blankets.

"What was that?" Trevor mused, smirking, watching Michael's eyes open, defiance bright in them.

"... Fuck me." Michael groaned.

"Louder." Trevor commanded, Michael huffing as he refused to do so, however, Trevor then shoved himself deep within Michael and ceased movement. "I said louder." Trevor repeated, the smirk on his visage making Michael's dignity receed.

"C-C'mon T..." Michael panted as Trevor stopped.

"Not quite what I was lookin' for... How about: Fuck my tight ass, Mister T?" Trevor chortled richly.

"Fuck you." Michael panted, blushing deeply.

"I can take it out, you know." Trevor snickered.

"D-Don't do that!" Michael yelped slightly and glared up at Trevor.

Trevor grinned and Michael pouted, but suddenly Michael pushed himself up and smashed his lips against Trevor's only separating to lean over and nip Trevor's ear-lobe.

"Fuck my tight ass, Mister T." Michael whispered into Trevor's ear.

Trevor immediately got goosebumps from the whisper, fuck Michael knew him too well, even if they weren't intimate before.

"Fuck, Michael." Trevor growled and kissed him again as he began shoving his cock in of Michael at a rough pace once again.

Michael moaned and laid back down onto his back but Trevor soon followed him, wanting to continue kissing him. Michael reached up and caressed Trevor's cheek before they resumed their position around Trevor's neck. He ran a hand through Trevor's hair as he felt the familiar sensation beginning to build in his loins. Michael leaned his head back, his eyes beginning to flutter shut once again as he felt release beginning to approach.

"T-Trevor... I-I'm gettin' there..." Michael announced on the tail end of a moan.

"Yeah?" Trevor asked and reached down with one of his free hands to grasp Michael's member again and beginning to massage it slowly, teasingly.

Michael hissed softly in pleasure and lightly clawed at Trevor's back again, even though under normal circumstances the slow tease wouldn't push him over, that coupled with the rough thrusting inside him... He felt his heart racing and without warning, Michael's orgasm slammed into him, spurting over his chest. Michael moaned and arched his back into Trevor, the sudden clamp around his member milked Trevor's orgasm from him as well. Trevor groaned and buried his member deep within Michael as his fluids flowed into the man beneath him.

Trevor and Michael panted in unison, they were both exhausted, but when they met each other's gaze again... There was something there that hadn't been there, even before Michael disappeared. Michael slowly leaned in and kissed Trevor again; with one hand, Trevor held up his body weight while the other ran from Michael's hip to his thigh, caressing him as if he were some fragile artifact. When the kiss ended, their gazes remained locked, the content silence filling the room.

However, another smirk graced Trevor's lips and Michael's eyes were filled with suspicion, Trevor leaned down and licked some of the cum off of Michael's chest. Michael's dick couldn't help but slightly twitch at the sight before Trevor pulled out of Michael and looked down at him.

"... Go clean yourself off." He said and rolled off of Michael onto his back.

Michael scoffed quietly to himself but he indeed got up and walked towards the bathroom and starting the shower. Washing himself off, Michael thought about the events of the night, he wasn't exactly betting Trevor would sleep with him and even if that's what he was hoping for, it wasn't the way he envisioned it would go... And he was happy it didn't. He hadn't felt this connected to someone in a long time... If he were honest... He never connected to Amanda like this.

Stepping out of the shower, he was quick to dry himself off, running the towel through his hair and over his body thoroughly before he walked back into the bedroom, a towel fastened around his waist, Trevor was still laying on his beck naked on top of the bed, Michael didn't mind the view though. Trevor craned his head up when he saw Michael walking out, he sat up and looked Michael up and down.

"You want me out of here?" Trevor asked nodding to the door, Michael was a little surprised Trevor asked.

"... I mean... You can stay... If you want." Michael muttered and Trevor raised a brow.

"You want me to?" Trevor asked and Michael shrugged.

"If you do." Michael replied and Trevor grinned, quickly getting up and approaching Michael.

"No-no-no... Say it." Trevor crooned and Michael narrowed his eyes. "... Come one... Say it for daddy... Say you want me to stay and I will." Trevor teased and Michael rolled his eyes, lightly pushing Trevor out of his way.

"Ugh, get out of here." Michael groaned and Trevor laughed.

"No way! Now that I know you  _want_ me to stay you're stuck with me, slick." Trevor chortled and suddenly tackled Michael onto the bed.

"Jesus Trevor!" Michael wheezed as Trevor climbed on top of him, Michael's expression was sour but it only fueled Trevor more.

"C'mon, humor me, Mikey..." Trevor snickered and leaned down, beginning to kiss the dark purple marks that aligned Michael's neck.

Michael sucked in a breath and leaned his head to the side to expose more skin for Trevor, who took the opportunity to suck on new places to make new marks. Michael panted softly and wound his arms slowly around Trevor's neck as Trevor reached down to open Michael's towel and rest his body between Michael's legs once again. Trevor finally released Michael's neck and looked down at Michael's red face again.

"... I want you to stay." Michael whispered against Trevor's lips.

"Thought so." Trevor mused.

"Don't push your luck..." Michael grumbled but quickly kissed Trevor's lips, Trevor holding Michael's body close.


	7. Contentment

When Trevor woke up the next morning, he was confused for a moment, but remembering the events the night before... He looked over, Michael was still comfortably asleep next to him on his side, facing away from him, the familiar bite scar showing itself once again. Trevor thought about this for a few minutes... This was dangerous for the both of them, Trevor was scared if he was honest... Scared of losing Michael again, he had always been a little attached to Michael even if it were a fucked up reason.

Trevor scooted over and wrapped an arm securely around Michael's waist, feeling Michael breathing smoothly and relaxing into the touch. Michael's body was so warm... His scent was so familiar and comforting. However, as Michael's eyes began fluttering open sleepily, feeling the arm around him he sighed in relief quietly and lightly turned since Trevor was against him he couldn't turn very far but looking over he was very relaxed.

"Morning, sugar tits." Trevor mused and Michael rolled his eyes lazily and turned away from Trevor again, Trevor chuckled softly and pulled Michael back to face him.

Michael looked over and reached over, ushering Trevor on top of him. When Trevor navigated the blankets enough to roll on top of Michael, he leaned in and down and planted a kiss on Michael's lips.

"Morning." Michael finally said.

Michael would always like this, he knew that much, but the grin on Trevor's lips made Michael suspicious again.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Let's see... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... Damn Mikey, you look like the whore of Babylon right now." Trevor purred and Michael sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, T you didn't!" Michael groaned loudly and huffed a pout up at Trevor.

"Calm down... They're not all on your neck... Few of them are on your chest." Trevor replied and Michael scoffed, going to shove Trevor away but to no avail.

Trevor trapped Michael in a lip lock that he couldn't escape, instead, Michael ended up pulling Trevor close, but before anything especially syrupy could begin, Michael's phone began buzzing and both he and Trevor sighed in frustration.

"Let it ring." Trevor said but Michael picked up the phone.

"It's Frank." He replied and Trevor rolled his eyes irritably as Michael readied to answer the phone, Trevor beginning to kiss Michael's neck again. "Hey F, what's up?" Michael asked trying to swat Trevor away.

"Hey man, we goin' to meet this Devin Weston dude up in Alta?" Franklin asked as Michael just tried to keep his breathing regulated while Trevor began venturing downwards.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot." Michael said as Trevor snuck beneath the sheets, beginning to jerk Michael off. "I-I'll call T, and- ah!" Michael gasped as Trevor bit his shoulder.

"What was that? You good Michael?" Franklin asked and Michael bit his tongue for a moment.

"Y-Yeah I uh... I'm stretching I just w-went for a run and uh... I'm just sore that's all... I'll call T and we'll meet you over there in a bit." Michael said and quickly hung up, glaring at Trevor. "You're an  _ass_." He growled.

"What was that about?" Trevor asked.

"We gotta go meet Franklin with Steve Haines  _special friend..._ The guy you said that looks like he sports boner pills." Michael explained and Trevor chuckled.

"Why didn't you say so?" Trevor asked and rolled off of Michael who laid there for a moment, wondering what he had gotten himself into, now with half an erection.

The two dressed with relative quickness, Michael putting on a clean suit, but walking to the mirror Michael cringed as he began buttoning up his shirt, Trevor was right, seven hickeys. One on his right pec, one of his left, one on his collarbone and the rest were positioned on his neck, he looked like he was ravaged but to be fair... He was. Peering over to the left though, he noted a very distinct syringe, glancing out to the bedroom he slipped the drug filled needle into one of the drawers. After buttoning up his shirt and doing what he could to hide the hickeys, the ones on his neck were completely and plainly obvious and Michael sighed. He had to sport them for now, and walking out into the bedroom where Trevor was waiting for him.

"After you, sugar tits." Trevor mused, watching the grimace form on Michael's face as he walked out before he slammed an open palm onto Michael's ass with a slight yelp.

"Fuck you." Michael spat as Trevor threw an arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Later sugar tits, I promise later." Trevor mused and grinned as they walked out to Michael's car.

* * *

When the two arrived, seeing Franklin speaking to the massive douche Devin Weston, Michael groaned. This would be a pain in the ass he could already tell.

"Let's just get this bullshit done." He said and Trevor nodded before they started walking towards the small confrontation.

"-because frankly I'm rich and I can do whatever the fuck I want and you're poor enough not to ask me any goddamn stupid questions. Now I mean that as a friend, Namaste." Devin stated as Trevor and Michael approached.

"That's a nice fuckin' speech about the value of friendship." Trevor commented.

"Ah! Of course, you much be the creepy one!" Devin taunted and both Michael and Trevor shared a slightly irritated look.

"That's coming from you? Please." Trevor clapped back. "What's goin' on?" Trevor asked.

"You two are gonna dress up as traffic cops and you're gonna rob two trust fun kids that I know and dislike intensely." Devin informed.

"Why?" Trevor questioned.

"Because we can get a good price for the cars in Asia, look, complete the work you'll be well paid." Devin's assistant explained.

"Look at that, Mikey! You get to fulfill your childhood dream and dress up as a cop!" Trevor cheered and Michael puffed some air out.

"The two boys like to ride on the Senora Freeway." She added.

"... Sounds manageable." Franklin muttered.

"Good, now get going." Devin said as he and his assistant Molly got in their shared car and were driven off.

"Cocksucker." Michael spat and Franklin looked over to him.

"Damn, man, what happened to you?" Franklin said with some shock and Michael looked over.

"Huh?" He asked and Franklin pointed out the hickeys, Trevor beginning to wag his eyebrows. "O-Oh I uh... Had an interesting time last night." Michael muttered in reply as his cheeks began heating up.

"Yes! Yes, he did, let's go sugar tits, we gotta be protectors of the law!" Trevor cooed and threw his arm around Michael's shoulder again to drag him back towards the car while Franklin stood there slightly in shock, what exactly did that mean?

* * *

Frank took off to start the drag race while Michael and Trevor hung back to change into the police uniforms. Devin provided the motorcycles and Trevor waited for Michael on his motorcycle. Michael walked out slightly fidgeting in the clunky uniform.

"Bout time, Cinderella I was wondering if I should come in there and help you." Trevor mused and Michael flipped Trevor off as he approached the bike next to him, mounting it.

"You know, doesn't feel as cool as I thought it would." Michael commented on the uniform.

"Yeah, cause cops aren't shit they're just pawns for the government."

"God, T, not now." Michael chuckled and suddenly thought of an idea. "Hey, how much do you wanna bet I'll get to the rendezvous point before you?" He asked and grinned.

"Oh please, no contest, I'll beat your ass." Trevor mused.

"How about a friendly wager?" Michael asked.

"Name it."

"If I win... You buy me a drink and a new suit since you fucked up my other one." Michael mused and Trevor grinned.

"... And if I win... You blow me." Trevor replied and Michael paused, looking over to him. "I mean if you're so sure you shouldn't be worried right?" Trevor questioned.

Fucker.

"... Alright, you're on..." Michael said reaching over and taking hold of Trevor's tie and pulling him in closer. "... If you win... I'll blow you..." He said, watching Trevor's eyes widen slightly with excitement, giving Michael a starting advantage.

Michael grinned and started his motorcycle before speeding off, Trevor snorting and doing the same. The two weaved in and out of traffic, flashing each other grins as they passed one another, Michael beginning to rev his engine harder, wanting desperately to win the bet, he was beginning to lose confidence. Trevor was a better racer then he pegged him for. Seeing the exit they would be hiding at sweat built along his brow as he and Trevor were nearly neck and neck, but somehow, Trevor managed to push his bike harder and zoom around him.

When the two came to a stop, Trevor laughed victoriously as Michael rubbed his eyes. Fuck he hated giving Trevor something to throw in his face.

"Looks like you're suckin' this dick later today." Trevor mused.

"Don't remind me." Michael groaned, turning off the bike and getting off of it to give his hips a rest, he wasn't a big fan of motorcycles but Trevor fucked him so hard last night his hips were a little sore, including a few other things...

Trevor, however, slithered an arm around Michael's waist and brought him over, wiggling his brows at Michael.

"I love it when you play hard to get." Trevor teased and Michael glared down at him, despite blushing all the same, but his phone began vibrating, it was Franklin.

"Aye! We comin' up now man! Be there in a few seconds!" He said and hung up.

"They're comin'." Michael said and quickly mounted his bike again, nodding to Trevor as they restarted their bikes.

"Don't fall behind!" Trevor chortled as Franklin and the cars zoomed by.

Trevor and Micahel then began the chase having to catch up for the drag racers to pull over. The chase probably took a good ten minutes, Michael didn't realize how authoritative Trevor's voice was.

"Pull over to the side of the road!" Trevor shouted into the microphone. "Pull over on the bridge let's end this!"

Seeing the racers finally give up knowing that Michael and Trevor wouldn't leave them alone, they sighed in relief. Michael and Trevor both went to one car, Trevor eyed Franklin as they passed.

"We'll deal with you in a minute homeboy." Trevor scoffed to Franklin.

"Yeah fuck you too." Franklin spat back.

"You know how fast you were goin' son?" Trevor asked the driver he was interrogating while Michael took care of the other kid.

"I dunno officer I try to keep it below the limit." The kid blatantly lied.

"Oh? Cause it looked like you were drag racin' from where we were sittin'." Trevor said and then waved. "Let's get out of the car." He said and the driver sighed in exasperation.

Michael ended up having to drag the other kid out of his car and the two shared a look before they slipped into the driver's seat and drove off with Franklin in tow.

"Hey Michael, wanna have another good ol' fashion race again? I can give you another chance!" Trevor laughed into the radio.

"Fuck you." Michael said playfully into the mic.

* * *

When the trio pulled into Hayes Auto, Molly and Devin were waiting for them.

"Gentlemen I love you all! God this is gonna be fantastic!" Devin cheered. "One kid and two old creeps, who would'a thought it?" He asked and gave all three of the man awkward high-fives.

"Come on, man do you got the fuckin' paper?" Franklin asked.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely! Look, you finish the job, you get the paper, but the order was for five cars, I only see two." Devin asked, Michael and Trevor sharing looks, realizing that Devin was fucking them over.

"You fuckin' kidding me?" Michael snarled.

"Look, I'm a payment on completion type of guy, you don't like the job take a fuckin' walk." Devin provoked.

"Hold on, man." Franklin said catching Trevor's arm as he went to assault Devin. "What's next?"

"The Z-Type, Chad Mulligan." Molly replied.

"Lay it on 'em, kid." Devin replied.

"Well, Chad Mulligan is going through a nasty divorce right now and is hiding all of his important assets including the car." She explained.

"So what, you want us to go house to house?" Trevor asked curiously.

"No, we have a device in a chopper that can recognize facial patterns. Just find Chad, he'll lead you to the Z-type, take the car and bring it to us..." Molly said and Michael sighed in exasperation.

"What's the plan then?" Michael asked.

"You aren't needed for this mission." Molly said shortly, Michael holding his hands up lightly and shrugging. "We'll send Mister Phillips and Mister Clinton with details later tonight."

"You know, I don't understand the deal between you two." Trevor scoffed and Devin raised a brow.

"Well, I don't understand the  _deal_ between you two either, but you know what? Life is one big long mystery. Buh-bye gentlemen, stay spiritual." Devin said after motioning to Trevor and Michael and departed with haste.

"... What  _is_  the deal with you two?" Franklin asked curiously and Michael tensed slightly.

"What deal?" Michael asked.

"Oh, Mikey don't hide us!" Trevor said over dramatically, chuckling afterward as he went to go change.

"... Thought you said Trev was hell on earth?" Franklin asked softly after Trevor was out of ear-shot.

"... Honestly Franklin... Like I said we got... Complicated history..." Michael muttered uncomfortably and sighed. "... I gotta figure shit out." Was all Michael revealed and Franklin nodded.

"I got you... I won't ask anymore." Franklin said and Michael sighed in relief, nodding before he also went to change, Franklin taking the opportunity to take off.

After Michael was in his suit once more, he walked out to see Trevor waiting for him as usual. He inwardly cringed knowing that Trevor would milk winning the bet but he walked out to him and nodded to the car.

"Ready to head back?" Michael asked.

"Not quite yet, toss me the keys." Trevor said and Michael tilted his head but did as told, giving Trevor the keys to his car, getting into the passenger seat.

"Where are we goin'?" Michael asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Trevor said and began driving back towards Michael's house but didn't quite turn where he was supposed to, instead the pair ended up outside of Ponsonby's and Michael raised a brow.

"What are we doin' here?" He asked.

"Well, since you're gonna be suckin' me off later, I figured you should look good while you do it." Trevor replied and got out of the car to leave Michael gawking at him for a moment before getting out of the car.

"Wait a second this wasn't apart of the bet." Michael said and Trevor shrugged.

"You're right, how about... I buy you a new suit but I get to choose which one you get?" Trevor asked with a small grin.

"This isn't gonna be fun is it..?" Michael muttered and Trevor smirked before Michael sighed and walked into the high-end retailer with Trevor.

* * *

They were there for over an hour, Trevor made sure to make Michael try on everything in his size no matter the protest, despite walking in there for a suit, Trevor didn't allow Michael to try on the suits until they had looked at everything else. Michael was certain Trevor would make sure he looked as ridiculous and Trevor was proving him right with the way he demanded everything in Michael's size be brought to a changing room while Trevor sat outside, waiting patiently even though they had no intention of buying anything but a suit.

When the two finally began with the suits, Michael was eyeing a navy suit with a pink shirt that he was certain Trevor would end up getting for him since Trevor knew Michael was not a fan of pink. However, as Michael stepped back into the changing room, after showing Trevor an off-white suit and slipping on his personal favorite, besides his black suit, of course, an olive suit, the black shirt accenting the colors of his tawny suit jacket.

"C'mon Mikey! Can't wait all day!" Trevor chirped and Michael sighed, walking out and resting a hand on his hip in slight aggravation.

"T, we've been here for like an hour, I'm pretty sure they're gonna kick us out soon." Michael said and Trevor stood, walking around Michael like a wolf on the prowl for a bitch in heat.

"... I like this one." Trevor mused, ignoring Michael's whining.

"... You do?" Michael asked curiously, looking down at it and back up to Trevor, eyeing him suspiciously. "You're screwin' with me right?" He asked and Trevor shook his head.

"Nah, this is the one, let's go." Trevor said and began walking back out much to Michael's surprise, approaching the counter, Trevor paid for the suit in cash, Michael slipping the employee a nice decent tip for dealing with Trevor's nonsense before they went back to the car.

"Thanks... You didn't have to do this." Michael said once they were in the car.

"Don't mention it." Trevor replied and began driving them back to Michael's house.

When they arrived, Michael grabbed his clothing from earlier to take inside and walked up to the house. He still wasn't happy to come home to an empty house, if was obvious, he didn't step inside right away, but Trevor stopped at his side and looked over.

"... You good?" He asked.

"... Yeah." Michael replied and walked into the house with Trevor close behind who was beginning to rub his elbow.

Michael had no clue but Trevor was in excruciating pain, he should have taken his last syringe of heroin hours ago but he couldn't be compromised for the shit with Devin today, he planned on taking it shortly after getting up but that didn't happen. Trevor then gripped his wrist slightly, rubbing the joint, everything hurt, his knees, his ankles, his back and everything between.

"T!" Michael snapped and Trevor jumped slightly, looking up. "... You alright? You weren't listening." Michael said and Trevor nodded.

"Yeah sorry, what's up?" He asked shortly and Michael raised a brow, not buying it.

Michael reached in and with his middle and index fingers and his thumb, he suddenly grasped Trevor's palm with them, watching Trevor gasp and rip his hand away in pain slightly glaring at Michael.

"... Why didn't you say something, you idiot? Let's go." Michael said and Trevor sighed in some relief as he followed Michael carefully, walking up the stairs giving his knees some real trouble.

Michael walked into the bathroom and opened the drawer, revealing the heroin shot that he had put away as Trevor sat on the bed, his eyes shutting. He was in a lot of pain... When he opened them, Michael walked back into the room with a scarf that Amanda had left behind before he tied it tightly around Trevor's bicep and beginning to feel for veins. Nothing... They were all collapsed. Michael huffed after about two minutes of constant searching and allowed Trevor's left arm to rest and tied the scarf around his right arm.

Michael continued searching, finally standing and kneeling in front of Trevor as he felt a faint pumping on the back of Trevor's right hand. He continued prodding around until he felt the closest thing that resembled a vein before he took the needle and carefully inserted it beneath Trevor's skin.

"Only do half of it." Trevor then said and Michael raised a brow. "I gotta be able to pilot don't I?" He asked and Michael shrugged, nodding before he moved the needle around, finally managing to intrude on the vein he pushed the plunger down, doing as Trevor asked and only gave him half of it.

"... You sure you're gonna be good with only half? It's been a while since you had a hit..." Michael observed as he took the needle out of Trevor's hand and rubbed the injection sight carefully as the drug hit Trevor.

"I'll manage." Trevor replied and flopped back for a few moments as the high hit him.

Michael stood back up and took the scarf off Trevor's arm before he sat next to Trevor and lit up a cigarette. Trevor peered over and raised a brow.

"That is  _so_ unhealthy." Trevor scoffed watching Michael eyeball him.

"Are you kidding me?" Michael asked.

"... Yeah." Trevor snorted and started to chuckle softly, Michael rolled his eyes and continued smoking.

Trevor was out of it for a good hour, Michael ended up leaving him upstairs to sleep it off while he watched a movie downstairs, drinking and smoking casually. When Trevor made his way downstairs, Michael glanced over.

"The dead have risen." Michael joked and Trevor flipped him off as he groaned and plopped next to Michael.

"... Not alive yet." He grumbled softly, his eyes still shutting as he leaned back.

"I noticed... Want some coffee? You gotta be able to fly in a few hours." Michael said and Trevor shook his head lazily.

"I'll be alright..." He sighed and glanced over at Michael who peacefully watched his movie, peering at his hickeys with slight satisfaction.

Michael then slightly leaned into Trevor, not too much, just enough so that their arms were touching, it was comforting. Trevor leaned into the touch as well as they watched the movie in content silence. However before Trevor realized, the next time he looked over, Michael was snoozing silently against him. Trevor took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Michael who leaned into it sleepily and rested his head against Trevor as he continued sleeping peacefully. Trevor would never admit it... But he could get used to this.

Trevor knew he couldn't stay forever though, his phone began buzzing and pulling out, it was a text from Franklin.

_We doin this tonight, right?_

_-F_

Trevor looked over to Michael before responding.

_Ya, gimme a few, I'll meet you at the chopper._

_-T_

Trevor then gently shook Michael who blinked quickly before sitting up slowly.

"Did I pass out?" He asked.

"Yeah, says the one who told me to get some coffee, you old man." Trevor chortled.

"Fuck you." Michael grumbled and scratched his head tiredly.

"I gotta get goin'." Trevor said and got up off the couch.

"Wait, here take this... I case you need to get into the house." Michael said and stood as well, walking into the foyer and walking to a bowl that sat upon a small shelf by the front door and handed Trevor a spare key to the house.

"... You want me to have this?" Trevor asked with a grin.

"Get out." Michael growled and shoved Trevor out the door. "And don't wake me up when you get back." He warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Trevor replied and Michael flipped him off from behind before closing and locking the door.

* * *

Michael stepped out of he shower shortly after Trevor had left. Why he had given Trevor the key to his home he would never know it would probably end up being a dumbass move but at the moment he was half asleep and just cared about seeing him again. Fuck what was he getting into..? However, Michael was brought out of his consciousness when a glass broke downstairs, he furrowed his brows and slipped on a pair of boxer shorts and trudged out of the bathroom.

"Trevor?" He called, there was no reply, Michael's heart began racing and he shut the bedroom door and locked it, running to his nightstand and pulling out his pistol and pointing it at the door before he shut off the lights to his bedroom and creeped out onto the balcony carefully, looking over to his driveway, noting two vans, multiple people getting out of it and running into his house.

"Fuck." he whispered and pulled out his phone, calling Franklin, knowing Trevor would be flying the chopper unable to answer the phone, unfortunately though, Franklin didn't pick up either and Lester wouldn't be able to do anything, he was fucked.

Michael just closed the balcony doors and waited, hearing foot steps come up the to the door he quickly hid behind the bed and fired into the door, hearing two bodies drop before bullets started coming from the other side of the door.

"You are outnumbered Mister De Santa!" A voice called.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Michael snarled.

"Oh, we have dealings with Mister Phillips..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was some fluff, but I had an idea last night come to me in a dream and I am going to execute it I hope everyone likes it, I'm going to contort the storyline a little bit so bear with me and be prepared for some major trigger warnings in the next chapter.  
> -Eros


	8. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ahead: Rape.

Trevor and Franklin rode back to Michael's house since Trevor flew the chopper, Franklin didn't mind giving Trevor a ride. A small buzz in Franklin's pocket distracted him slightly and he pulled out his phone, it was a reminder that he had a missed call from Michael.

"Michael called me, did he call you?" Franklin asked.

"Nah, my phone was off anyway, what did he want?" Trevor asked.

"Dunno, there's no voicemail... Weird." Franklin commented as he put his phone away and casually continued driving to Michael's house, Michael only called for urgent reasons, he wondered if something happened?

"You wanna come in for a drink?" Trevor offered as they pulled up to Michael's house and Franklin raised a brow.

"Ain't this Michael's house?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, but I got a key." Trevor chortled and dangled the key in his hand for a moment before slipping out of Franklin's car who followed shortly.

"Sugar tits daddy's home!" Trevor shouted into the house, but with no reply, Trevor tilted his head slightly, Michael's car was still in the driveway. "Maybe he's asleep, I'll go wake his ass up." Trevor said as he and Franklin walked into the house despite Michael's demand that Trevor let him sleep.

Looking over though, Franklin noted a broken glass on the kitchen floor while Trevor went upstairs to go to the bedroom. That was... Odd? Why wouldn't Michael clean up the glass?

"Holy shit!" Trevor yelled and Franklin quickly booked it up the stairs.

The bedroom door was shot to hell, and the bedroom was aligned with blood splatters and bullet shells. Trevor was already panicking, who would do this to Michael and why? Fuck! Trevor reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck!" he raged and looked around for any sign of Michael.

"That's why Michael called me!" Franklin gasped and looked to his phone, it was about two hours prior, Michael was long gone.

"Gimme that!" Trevor spat and snatched Franklin's phone before he picked up his own phone and called Lester.

"Trevor?" Lester asked in slight surprise into the phone.

"Look I don't have time to talk, Michael is gone, we need to find him." Trevor said seriously.

"What the fuck do you mean he's  _gone_?" Lester asked.

"I mean, not around, disappeared, vanished from thin air, do you need me to spell it for you Lester!?" Trevor screamed.

"Calm down! Couldn't he just be out?" Lester questioned.

"Huh, you're right I didn't consider that, oh wait, except the fact that there's blood all over his fucking room and bullet shells for guns that  _I_ don't even carry." Trevor hissed.

"Shit... Alright, do you have anything for me?"

"He called Franklin at precisely nine-thirty-eight, do you have anything that can track where his phone went?" Trevor asked quickly.

"I do, hold on..." Lester said and began typing into his computer. "It looks like... It started moving around nine-forty-five... But it goes dark around El Burro Heights, whoever it was, doesn't want to be found,  _but_ I can install a tracking app onto your phones that can track the phone once it's in range... I would start around there." Lester explained and Trevor quickly hung up before he took hold of one of the lamps and throwing it into the wall, watching it shatter.

"What's the plan?" Franklin asked.

"Lester is gonna install some fuckin tracking shit onto our phones to find Michael... You in?" Trevor asked and Franklin nodded.

"Your damn right I'm in." Franklin said and Trevor began walking back out to the front door. "Hey, Trev... I'm sure he'll be alright." Franklin said, watching Trevor glance back to him, worry in his raging brown eyes.

* * *

_**WARNING: RAPE SCENE AHEAD.** _

Michael hung from his wrists, he had a blindfold on and he had no idea where he was, he was still mostly naked and it was making him uncomfortable. He knew there were people in the room he was in and the chains around his hands were painful as he was suspended in mid-air.

"Enjoy the show ladies." Michael announced arrogantly.

"You are quite like Mister Phillips." An unfamiliar voice mused.

"Yeah, whatever, if you want him so bad why do you have me you prick?" Michael growled.

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off him and he could see about five young Asian men and an older Asian man.

"Do you know who I am, Mister De Santa?" The older man asked.

"No and I don't want to, let me go." Michael growled.

"My name is Wei Cheng, you don't need to do much, I just need to know where Trevor Phillips runs his operation and you will indeed be let go." Cheng explained and Michael huffed softly.

"I don't know anything about his goddamn operation." Michael growled.

"You know Mister De Santa, we have ways of making you talk... You've spent quite a lot of time with Trevor in that big house of yours... You must be very close... Intimate even... Your neck proves that much." Cheng chuckled towards Michael's fading hickeys and nodded to the trapped man, one of the younger men coming up behind him gloved hands running over Michael's sides to his hips.

Shit.

"I told you, I don't know anything!" Michael barked, wiggling in his chains, unable to free himself from unfamiliar hands.

"We'll see how you feel soon enough... Have fun boys, give Mister De Santa a good time." Cheng instructed before he and two of the men walked out.

_No... NO._

Michael continued to struggle as he felt the stranger behind him beginning to push his shorts down towards his thighs. No fucking way. No  _fucking way!_ They were gonna rape him!? His breathing began quickening as fear clouded his mind, there was only one rule that remained in him and Trevor's  _relationship_... No fucking other men. Michael managed to swing his head back, headbutting the person behind him, stopping the touching for now.

"For that, I'm gonna make it hurt you prick." The man behind him hissed and one of the others took the opportunity to sock Michael in the face.

The hit was so hard, Michael was dizzy and he didn't quite register what was going on around him until he felt a  _very_ familiar pain at his entrance being forced into him. Michael cringed and continued struggling while blood poured from his nose. This didn't remind him of Trevor at all, even before when there was nothing between them... Trevor was rough, but he wasn't brutal. The thrusts were unbelievably painful and Michael had to gasp for air a few times just to keep himself breathing...

Only Trevor was allowed to have him... What would Trevor think if he saw this? Tears stung Michael's eyes from the pain, but he would rather die than give these animals the satisfaction of making him cry.

* * *

Trevor and Franklin rode through downtown Los Santos towards El Burro Heights. Franklin drove while Trevor monitored the app for any sign of a signal. Fear gathered in his gut and Trevor felt like he was going to vomit. They weren't getting anything and Trevor was terrified that Michael was dead, he didn't know if he could go through that pain a second time. Franklin could feel Trevor's manic energy, looking over at him for a moment.

"Calm down, Trev." Franklin said.

"Fuck you, don't tell me to calm down!" Trevor snapped.

"Look Michael ain't no pussy aight!? He knows how to protect himself!" Franklin said back. "Besides, why are you so worried anyway what happened to you being all pissed off at him!?" Franklin asked, wondering if he could get some answers without having to be obvious with his questions, Trevor quieted and huffed softly.

"We got history... Complicated-"

"Complicated history I got that but what  _kind_ of complicated history dog!? What am I missing?" Franklin asked.

"... We used to fuck around,  _together_  back in the day... I mean literally fuck around." Trevor revealed and Franklin's face scrunched up for a moment. "You got a problem with that?" Trevor snarled.

"No, it's just... Surprising? I never woulda pegged you two for closet homos-"

"We aren't faggots." Trevor interrupted.

"Then what are you!? You fuck around with each other." Franklin scoffed.

"Well... We-We didn't used to be, I mean shit Franklin I don't know. I was so ready to kill him when I came here... I'm feeling shit now it's scaring the fuckC out of me! Before with us, it was just wham, bam, thank you ma'am and now-... It's just different!" Trevor tried to explain.

"So you two are... Ya know... Now?" Franklin asked, Michael had kind of told him but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes." Trevor affirmed.

"So  _that's_ why you have his house key." Franklin chuckled as he turned a street.

"Hey! Hey, I got something!" Trevor yelled. "Go left here!" He instructed and Franklin did as told.

"We'll get your boy man." Franklin said and Trevor huffed softly in acknowledgment.

Franklin was right and god forbid id Michael was dead... Trevor would level the earth, killing everyone who was associated with the person who killed Michael, but Franklin was right, Michael was a strong man. He didn't give Michael enough credit sometimes. He just hoped that Michael could hold out for a little bit longer.

* * *

_**WARNING: CONTINUED RAPE SCENE AHEAD.** _

Michael panted and grunted as the three men took turns with him, his hands were beginning to turn purple but his hands were the least of his worries at the moment. Cheng walked back into the room as Michael was being rammed into, Michael glared the older man down.

"How are we doing, Mister De Santa? Remembering anything yet?" Cheng asked.

"... Fuck... You..." Michael panted softly.

"Oh come now, I'm giving you the royal treatment... I could have had them fuck you with something much,  _much,_ worse... But you're used to this aren't you?" Cheng tormented and Michael flinched slightly, there was no more friction, the men slid in and out of him with ease and Michael was being forced to enjoy it.

"You'll fuckin'... Burn." Michael hissed and spat blood at Cheng, managing a small victory as it got onto his suit.

"Very well, Mister De Santa... Have fun boys." Cheng dismissed his other two bodyguards to rape Michael as he walked out of the room alone.

Michael's head hung slightly until the familiar sensation of biting began making Michael scream, they weren't playful love bites like he and Trevor shared back and forth... They were rough, bloody painful bites... Ones to cause him agony not turn him on. Michael breathed quickly as he tried his best to ignore the bites, but every bite he received broke his skin and by the time the third man finished inside him, there was probably a good ten bite aligning his chest, abdomen, and back, he was certain there was more to come as blood basically dripped off of him.

As the fourth man walked behind him, Michael's head hung again, unable to fight back he just took it, biting his tongue and doing his best not to enjoy it. Michael winced as he felt another man enter him, shuddering in disgust, he had to stay focused. However, the door flew open unexpectedly. A man shouting in a language Michael couldn't understand, the men in the room with Michael looked to one another before they all zipped their pants up, the man inside him at the moment suddenly pulling out and they all flew out the door.

Michael was relieved, whatever had happened, he could get moments reprieve unless... Oh no... No! Not like this! Michael wiggled, desperately trying to get to a point where he could  _at least_ pull his boxers up. He would never live past the sheer embarrassment of one of his friends or Trevor walking in on him... Like this.

* * *

Pulling up to the slaughterhouse, Michael and Trevor got out of the car, the Chinese men talking casually outside making Trevor remember who would do this... Wei  _fucking_ Cheng. Trevor didn't waste any time, he pulled out his shotgun and blasted one of them.

"Where is Michael De Santa!?" He yelled before blasting the other. "Franklin you go that way I'll draw their attention out here, find Michael!" Trevor said and Franklin quickly ducked to the side of the building.

Franklin took cover as he heard multiple men shouting in another language, running outside to face Trevor, Franklin hoped Trevor would be alright on his own but if he were honest, Trevor was way better off. Franklin did his best to sneak through the facility, having to blast a few people as they ran Trevor's way.

"Michael!" He called, looking around as he ran through the maze of machinery.

He hoped Michael was still alive for Trevor's sake, Michael was a good friend to him, but seeing how much Trevor was losing it, he could only hope Michael was intact. Franklin ran quickly, taking cover when necessary to avoid detection before he moved once more, however, a light caught his eye down a hallway, it seemed one of the meat lockers was in service. Franklin gulped and began venturing down the hallway, hesitantly opening the door... And the sight that greeted him made him sick.

Michael hung there... Naked his hands bound and his head hanging while blood  _poured_ off of him, was Michael alive..?

"... Franklin..?" Michael managed to mutter.

"Holy... Shit man!" Franklin gasped, springing into action trying to get Michael down.

"I-Is... It Trevor... Here?" Michael panted.

"Yeah man, he's out front."

"H-Hurry up I... I can't let him see me like this..." Michael begged.

Franklin found a lever that connected to Michael's chains, he released it and Michael fell to the floor, unable to move for a few moments.

"Jesus Christ Michael! What did they do to you?" Franklin asked as he kneeled by Michael's side.

"... Please... Please don't ask... You saw enough..." Michael panted, looking to his purple hands as Franklin helped Michael unbind them.

Michael was bleeding everywhere... The bite marks were deep.. Deep enough to scar.

"I-I'll be find just... Find me something to wear..." Michael pleaded and managed to pull his underwear up as well as pushing himself up off the cum-stained floor.

Franklin looked around frantically, noticing a trash bag in the corner of the room, he ran over to it, there was clothing, probably from their past victims, he threw Michael a sweatshirt and some lounge pants. Good enough. Michael managed to put them on slowly, cringing or groaning from the bite marks splitting against his skin.

"Can you walk, man?" Franklin asked.

"I... I think so... But I can't shoot my hands are fucked up." Michael replied.

"I gotcha Michael don't worry..." Franklin said, covering Michael as they started their escape.

Franklin couldn't believe what he had seen... How Michael was so collected he would never understand, he would probably  _never_ forget that image of Michael, who took cover so Franklin could take care of any cats coming their way while he desperately tried to circulate the blood back into his hands. He would be so pissed if he lost his hands, but right now he was just focused on getting out of here...  _Away_ from here. Franklin called Trevor from his phone.

"I got Michael, he's in rough shape! I need you to try and get these heavies off us!" Franklin said.

"He's alive!?" Trevor asked.

"Barely, hurry up T!" Franklin said.

Trevor hung up while Michael leaned against a crate that he used for cover. Rough shape was a huge understatement but at the moment he couldn't just come out and tell Trevor that Michael was gang-raped, Trevor was off the deep end as it is. Hearing the screeching of tires and a few explosions, Franklin could tell that this was the time to escape. Leading Michael outside, there were only a few men left over that Franklin was able to deal with easily, however, Franklin shot one of them in the leg, forcing him to fall.

"Give me that." Michael spat, taking the gun despite the muscle failure in his hand as he approached the man... Oh, he recognized this one. "... Have we met before?" Michael asked, the man gasping.

Michael then pointed the barrel down between the man's knees and pulled the trigger at his groin, the man screaming as loud as possible, Michael then turned away, leaving him to bleed out as he looked to Franklin. That was one.

"... Let's go, Mike." Franklin ushered gently and Michael limped severely to the car before Franklin got into the driver's side, Trevor must have stolen one of the other cars.

The ride was quiet and tense... Franklin wanted to ask some questions but... How? Michael was a stoic person by nature, but the look in his eyes when he shot the man's dick off... Michael was far from okay.

"... You alright, Michael?" Franklin finally asked.

"... I don't need your pity." Michael replied evenly.

"It's not pity man... I'm being serious... Cause... From my end it looked like-"

"It was  _exactly_ what it looked like." Michael hissed and Franklin winced slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone... We might have been able to-"

"It's not your fault... It's not even Trevor's fault... Don't tell him what you saw, alright?" Michael asked.

"You gonna tell him?" Franklin asked.

" _Fuck. No._ " Michael replied seriously.

"What? Why ain't he your boy?" Franklin asked and Michael sighed.

"... Look... Back when he and I ran together-"

"Trev told me."

"... We had a set of rules... We've broken all the rules but one... Don't fuck other men..." Michael explained.

"Mike it wasn't like that-"

"That's how  _I_  fucking feel alright!?" Michael yelled. "It doesn't matter what happened! The fact of the fucking matter is-" Michael stopped himself an reached up, shakily running a hand over his face. "... Just... Don't tell him... Alright?" He said just above a whisper as they pulled up to Michael's house. "... Please, F... It was mortifying enough for you to see me like that... I... I can't handle someone else knowing right now... Especially Trevor..." He swallowed and Franklin nodded hesitantly.

"... For what it's worth... This doesn't change you and me..." Franklin said and held out a fist for Michael.

That was comforting... Michael reached over and fist bumped Franklin now that the blood was returning to his hands before limping inside.

Jesus Christ... Franklin reached up and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea how to process what had just happened to Michael minutes prior to rescuing him. He just phoned Trevor, knowing that he would want to know Michael was home.

"Trevor, Michael's back safe... He's... I gotta be honest man... I dunno." Franklin said.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked into the phone.

"Just go see him man, something tells me he's gonna need someone tonight." Franklin said before hanging up the phone so he didn't risk telling Trevor what had happened to Michael.

* * *

Trevor raised a brow after Franklin hung up the phone, he lost his pursuers long ago, he just high tailed it back towards Michael's house. He was so relieved that Michael was alive... Pulling into the driveway, he got out of the car and ran into the house.

"Michael!?" He yelled, looking around, but hearing the shower running upstairs he sighed in relief, beginning to jog up the stairs.

Michael stood in the shower watching the blood literally pour off of him into the drain... He had to wash, he felt so disgusting. Making sure to clean  _everything_  before he stepped out, beginning to bandage up the bite marks. However hearing the doorknob suddenly turning Michael gasped softly, thankfully that he had locked the door.

"Michael are you in there?" Trevor asked.

_Shit._

"Y-Yeah T... Just gimme a few." Michael sighed and continued to bandage himself up before he put on a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose-fitting pants.

Limping out of the bedroom, Trevor looked over. Michael had a black eye, a cut up eyebrow and a split lip. His blood already began boiling, Trevor reached forward, Michael flinching slightly as Trevor rested a hand on his shoulder,  _right on top_ of one of the bite marks.

"You alright?" He asked and Michael quickly shrugged out of the hold.

"I will be T... You know a Wei Cheng?" Michael asked, raising a brow and folding his arms over his chest, watching Trevor fidget.

"I do, we had some problems, but I swear Mike, I didn't think he'd pull this shit... I'm gonna kill him." Trevor growled and huffed, watching Michael sigh.

"It's fine Trevor..." He said beginning to limp towards the door, his bedroom was still a fucking mess and he didn't have the energy to clean it up yet.

"It's not fucking fine that fucking asshole crossed a line. What did he do to you?" Trevor asked and Michael paused, resting a hand on the door frame.

"... Nothin' that won't heal." Michael mumbled and inhaled slowly. "He kept asking me where your operation was being held... I didn't know but... Even if I had I wouldn't have told him, I just wanted you to know that." Michael said, glancing back to him before limping back downstairs.

Trevor felt like Michael wasn't being completely honest, something was... Different about Michael, but perhaps he was just exhausted. He didn't know what happened, he would make it a point to find out and get some fucking payback. Walking downstairs, he looked around, noting Michael laying on the couch on his side, beginning to already fall asleep. Trevor approached and snatched the blanket off the other end of the couch before throwing it at Michael and sitting down near him, turning on the TV.

"... Thanks, T..." Michael murmured tiredly and covered himself up comfortably before he fell unconscious.

Trevor glanced over, seeing Michael already asleep, he got up and walked over to Michael, gently running a hand over Michael's cheek. He would kill that asian prick if it were the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone enjoys where this fic turned, I had it come to me in a dream and I'm excited to continue it!  
> -Eros


	9. Assurance

Over the next few days, thankfully for Michael, Trevor left him alone. Michael was sore and the bite marks were still fresh, Michael had the unfortunate discovery to find out how painful it was if he wasn't careful and split one of the bite marks back open. Thankfully the (literal) pain in his ass was beginning to lessen, and he was able to walk a little straighter and the limp was fading. However, he knew if he and Trevor were to have sex, it would still be excruciatingly painful, and he knew Trevor was starting to get impatient.

Michael was upstairs at the moment, his bedroom was mostly cleaned up he was just finishing making the bed back up after washing the comforter that was bloodied from the assault on Michael's house. Looking around, Michael sighed of relief, he would have to call a hardware store to replace his bedroom door but everything else seemed to be in its place. He breathed slowly and walked out to the balcony, he loved the balcony, he was able to zone out here and just breathe.

Michael started having nightmares about his assault, while he was pissed off that it happened, he didn't understand why it was starting to affect his sleeping pattern. He was certain that Cheng wouldn't try again... Right? Suddenly, Michael was brought out of his thoughts when he felt two firm hands resting on his hips, the sudden memory hitting him and he shoved whoever it was aggressively, but seeing Trevor he reached up and rested a hand on his chest.

"The fuck is your problem?" Trevor asked.

"... Sorry just... Just don't do that you scared the shit out of me." Michael panted, regaining his breath.

"You've been acting like you've had a stick up your ass the last few days, what are we doin' here Mikey?" Trevor huffed, resting a hand on his hips and Michael felt a vein slightly pop out on his forehead.

"I'm sorry T... I've just been sore and exhausted... Remember I was abducted and tortured by your friends so." Michael hissed slightly.

"Oh don't gimme that, you've been through far worse." Trevor scoffed, Michael took a breath quickly, reminding himself that Trevor didn't know of the events that happened while Michael was kidnapped. "Look, if you don't want this, you  _owe_ me the honesty of telling me, don't be a cocksucker." Trevor stated and Michael's breathing began quickening in anger, where the anger was coming from Michael didn't really understand.

"... I  _owe_ you?" Michael asked slowly, quietly.

"... Yeah, you do." Trevor affirmed.

"... You know what? Get the  _fuck_ out of here!" Michael spat and Trevor raised his brows.

"You're kicking me out!?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, I am T! Get the fuck out of here!" Michael yelled and shoved Trevor away from him before he stormed back into the bedroom and walked into his bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

Okay, what the fuck was that? Trevor watched Michael and furrowed his brows, he didn't think what he was asking of Michael was  _that_ insulting. However, despite wanting to kick the bathroom door down, he didn't have it in him, Trevor finally released a pent-up breath of anger as well before he walked out of the bedroom. He stopped by the front door, the key to Michael's house in his hand, he thought about leaving it behind but... He shoved it into his pocket before he slammed the front door behind him. He had shit to do anyway.

Michael sat on the toilet in the bathroom, holding his head in his hands, why he exploded he didn't know he just... He felt so angry, not at Trevor just in general. He felt like he was being such a pussy. Trevor was correct, Michael had gone through worse but in reality, had he gone through worse? He had been tortured before but... Not like that. Hearing the door downstairs slam, Michael sighed, he fucked up. Trevor didn't deserve his rage but... If he were being honest...

Michael stood up and walked to the mirror and started unbuttoning his shirt, ripping it off and looking at all the bandages aligning his skin... He reached up and gently pulled off one of them on his chest and felt like he was going to vomit. He would have these scars for the rest of his life... A permanent reminder. If Michael were honest, he wanted Trevor to walk away so he would never see...

Michael leaned against the counter and reached up, rubbing his eyes. Fuck, he knew in his heart, he didn't want to push Trevor away... But if Trevor saw these... He would probably reject Michael, Michael was  _his_  and now he wasn't anymore... Thankfully, a distraction met Michael's ears, his phone was ringing, it was Franklin.

"Hey, Frank, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Just callin' to see how you were and was wonderin' if you wanted a drink." Franklin replied and while Michael wanted to tell Franklin to fuck off, that he didn't need anyone's help... Michael would be lying if he said he didn't need the distraction.

"That... Sounds good actually, do you wanna come over or go out?" Michael asked.

"Up to you man."

"Honestly, not quite up to goin' out yet, just come by the house." Michael said and hung up.

Michael then replaced the bandage on his chest before he slipped his shirt back on and limped back down the stairs. Franklin arrived shortly and Michael limped to the door, opening it and welcoming Franklin in before he and Franklin walked into the living room where all the hard liquor was.

"Where's Trevor?" Franklin asked curiously and Michael paused as he took out some vodka.

"... I kicked him out." Michael replied and Franklin furrowed his brows slightly.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know... I just got angry for no reason and I took it out on him... I don't know why this is buggin' me so much." Michael explained and Franklin took the drink that was offered to him.

"... I think everyone would understand why this is buggin' you but you." Franklin said and Michael sent a glare his way, Franklin quickly put his hands up. "I'm not sayin' that to be a dick... Seriously bro, what happened to you, that shit'll fuck you up... How are you doin' with it by the way?" Michael looked away and there was another pause.

"... I don't know." Michael replied. "For the first few days... I was fine, I mean I was sore but I was alright. I've never been one to dwell on shit but... I'm having nightmares and whenever anyone looks at me I wanna sock'em in the throat... I just feel  _pissed off_ all the time!" Michael ended up screaming, looking over at Franklin who seemed a tad nervous. "... I'm sorry Franklin... I didn't invite you over to yell at you..." Michael sighed.

"It's all good bro... You need an outlet... I'm sure Trevor wouldn't mind-"

"You finish that sentence I'll rip your heart out." Michael warned.

"Michael, why are you so scared of Trevor finding out?" Franklin then asked, Michael took the bottle of vodka and took a swing, his head hanging.

"Look... Our  _relationship_  it's not like... Normal... I'm tryin' not to be descriptive but... Okay, I was  _Trevor's_  piece of ass you feel me? I was  _his._ " Michael stated. "... Now  _his_  has been violated... You get it?" Michael asked slightly despondent. "I'm no longer Trevor's... I would rather have Trevor hate me, and stay away from me, then see the look on his face when he realizes that I've been... Defiled." Michael explained.

Franklin looked at Michael, his eyes were dull and his aura was heavy. No matter how much Michael was trying to deny that what had happened messed with him, it was obvious Michael was fucked up, and Franklin understood why.

"Michael, I have to admit... You're one of the strongest motherfuckers I know... But do you honestly think Trevor would think you're undesirable or some shit because something happened that was beyond your control?" Franklin asked as they moved to the couch so Michael could sit down.

"... I don't know Franklin... I would rather live in ignorance than face the ugly truth." Michael said honestly and Franklin sighed, taking another drink.

"... I don't know how you do it." Franklin then said, making Michael look over with slight confusion. "... You talk big about all these scores and you're so confident but when something bad happens... Mike, you can't block out all the bad because then you don't let any good shit in. That's all I'm gonna say, I have no idea what you went through and I'm not gonna pretend like I do cause, shit dog, I have no clue how you can hold your head up but... You know Trevor better than anyone, I dunno." Franklin said and Michael shrugged,

"I'm not that strong, F... Trust me." Michael sighed.

Thankfully for Michael's sake, Franklin didn't bring up his assault anymore, they chilled on the couch, watching movies and drinking peacefully. Michael really appreciated Franklin's company and his friendship, after his wife up and left him, he and Trevor were the only people who were in his life that gave a shit about him, and with Trevor on his blacklist at the moment... Franklin pulled through for him. Eventually, though, Franklin got a call.

"It's Trevor." He said and answered. "Hey, T, what's goin' on?"

Pause.

"... Oh, I dunno if I need help but-... No, I'm not saying-... Jesus, T, fine meet me at the movie studio." Franklin said and hung up, rolling his eyes and looking to Michael. "He gets so dramatic when he's emotional."

"You're telling me." Michael chuckled and held up a glass to Franklin, not willing to stand. "I'll see you later Franklin."

"See you, round. Feel better dude." Franklin said and walked out the door.

* * *

Trevor was already waiting at the movie studio when Franklin arrived, Trevor was  _especially_ disturbed on the phone, and he knew it was because of the situation with Michael.

"You're late fuck nut." Trevor growled.

"How am I late?" Franklin groaned.

"Doesn't matter, be here on time next time-"

"Trev. Chill dude what's the matter?" Franklin asked.

"... Nothin', at least you show up, unlike the fat snake who shall not be named." Trevor spat and Franklin fidgeted nervously.

"Well I mean, I was just gonna do this myself, besides he went through a lot the last few days." Franklin defended.

"You seriously defending the man who would sell out anyone who ever mattered? He's an  _asshole_." Trevor quipped. "That fucker has been through worse he's just being a piece-of-shit diva about it now because he's been spoiled in that cushy house of his." Trevor insulted.

"I-I dunno about that." Franklin muttered.

"What would you know about Michael? What did he give you a few coins and some fatherly advice that he had no right givin' you. I told you, homeboy, you could do a lot better." Trevor mused.

"Come on, Trev don't do Michael like that." Franklin sighed.

"Aw, are you attached to him? Fucking cocksucking wannabe elite bastard."

"T you know that ain't what Michael is about."

"What the fuck would you know!? He was a complete shit head to me this morning, he got what he wanted from me and now he's done just like he was all those years ago!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Bro it's cause he was-" Franklin stopped and closed his mouth, Trevor raised a brow.

"... He was what?" Trevor asked and Franklin sighed, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"He was raped, Trev." Franklin revealed and Trevor's demeanor took a small turn, he was confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"At the slaughterhouse where Cheng had him locked up... W-When I found him... It was bad T... He told me not to tell you because he thinks that... I dunno you'll think he's disgusting or something." Franklin explained and there was silence from Trevor. "... Is that true?" Franklin then asked.

Trevor turned away for a few moments, reaching up to rub his chin. Of course, Michael wouldn't tell him... Trevor took a surprisingly calm breath before he turned back to Franklin.

"That can't be true." He said and Franklin shook his head.

"You want proof, Mike's got bite marks all over him... Fucked up shit man..." Franklin said with a small shudder and Trevor swallowed.

"... You take care of this?" He asked and Franklin nodded.

Trevor then walked over to his Bohdi and threw open the door before he got in the car and stomped on the gas towards Michael's house.

* * *

Once arriving, Trevor hesitated as he stopped outside Michael's front door. Franklin had to be bullshitting but why would he lie about something like that? Was Trevor ready to face this? Anger began swelling up in him, he was angry about a lot... The fact that it happened, the fact that he couldn't stop it... The fact that Michael didn't tell him and went out of his way to make sure he didn't tell him. Using his key, Trevor barged into the house, Michael poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Oh, T... I'm glad you're back... I'm sorry about earlier I was being-"

"Let me see them." Trevor snarled as he approached Michael.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You know what the fuck what!" Trevor barked and Michael went cold, fucking Franklin.

Michael turned away from Trevor, his breathing quickening and his hands shaking as he reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his body once it was open. Trevor saw the multiple gauze pads aligning Michael's back, watching Michael turn and seeing more on his chest and abdomen. Fuck! Trevor reached forward, watching Michael flinch slightly, which only pissed him off more as he ripped one of the pads off, seeing the deep bite mark.

"... Why didn't you say anything?" Trevor fumed and Michael avoided Trevor's scathing gaze.

"... Because of our rule T..." Michael replied softly and took a breath. "... The rule that matter... It's broken now..." He said and leaned against the kitchen counter, shutting his eyes.

"What rule!?" Trevor hollered.

"... No other men." Michael said calmly. "... I broke that rule... I'm sorry T." Michael sighed.

"What happened Michael... Don't fucking lie to me, tell me what  _happened._ " Trevor demanded and Michael looked over to him.

"... Can I at least have a drink?"

The conversation ended up outside, Michael's feet in the pool so he could relax, he hadn't spoken about what had happened, he didn't tell anyone exactly what happened and why... And he was scared to do so.

"... After you left, I was in the shower, after I got out I heard somethin' break downstairs, I thought it was you, but when I called out to you... There wasn't an answer, so I locked the bedroom door and did my best to hold them off... But I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up I was hanging from some chains..." Michael sighed, looking at his wrists, there were still some unmistakable marks from them, and he rubbed them gently. "... Cheng introduced himself and kept asking me where your base of operations was, I told him I didn't know... So he released his dogs on me... They raped me... There was more than one." Michael confessed and took a drink of his whiskey as Trevor sat next to him, listening intently.

"... I kept telling him I didn't know but that answer wasn't good enough... So... Now you know... You rolled up and they had to leave me alone to deal with you and Frank found me... The rest you know... I'm sorry I was an asshole earlier T... I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing right now... But if you... Don't want this anymore... I get it." Michael muttered, swallowing the fear.

Trevor looked away, soaking in the information. He felt at fault... But he would make sure that Michael got vengeance. He then stood up, it was getting late, for now, he held out a hand to Michael who looked up at him with a bit of confusion.

"... C'mon..." Trevor said and Michael took the hand, wincing as he stood up, but feeling a firm hand slowly slither around his waste, Michael felt... Safe.

"Where we goin'?" Michael asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, sugar tits." Trevor mused, leading Michael upstairs.

When they got into the bedroom, Trevor shut the door behind them and suddenly took Michael in his arms, pressing his lips against Michael's, who gasped but submitted and wrapped his arms around Trevor's neck. Trevor remembered Franklin's words and he would make sure Michael never felt unworthy again... Trevor slowly led Michael to the bed, rubbing his sides and his hips. When Michael fell backward onto the bed, Michael looked up at him, shock dancing in his foresty eyes.

"... You're a fucking retard." Trevor then said as he looked down at Michael, his chest bandaged but bare.

"Look who's talking." Michael grumbled, but his words were silenced as Trevor ran his hands over the pearly skin, avoiding bandages. "T, I-I don't think I can... Right now... I'm still sore." Michael muttered and Trevor shook his head.

"Don't worry about it..." Trevor said and Michael tilted his head.

However, Trevor's head leaned down and kissed Michael's lips again, beginning to slowly lower, kissing his neck carefully, then his chest... Then his abdomen. Michael gasped softly as Trevor began unzipping his pants. Was Trevor going to suck him off? Michael propped himself up on his elbows.

"T, you don't have to-"

"Shut up." Trevor commanded and Michael shut his mouth.

Trevor then stood back up, slipping his shirt off and then pulling Michael's pants off, keeping eye contact with him before tossing the pants away. Trevor then reached down and carefully grasped Michael's member, Michael blushed lightly while Trevor kissed his navel and his stomach, careful to avoid any bite marks. Michael released a small breath, Trevor was so gentle... So careful. Trevor stroked Michael's shaft slowly, just to get Michael going before he pushed the others boxer shorts down just enough to expose the erection.

Trevor then leaned in and kissed the head of Michael's cock, normally he would  _never_ do something like this... But he was proving a point to Michael, that no matter the shit they go through, Michael was still one of the priorities in his life even if he would never vocalize it. Michael reached up and used one of his forearms to cover his eyes as he bit his lip, grunting softly at the teasing.

Trevor then enveloped the head in his mouth, carefully surrounding the tip with warmth and pleasurable pressure before he continued stroking the length with his hand. He didn't suck a lot of dicks, he was a little out of practice. There were only a few times that he had sucked someone else off but he didn't want to think about that at the moment. He just focused on giving Michael a good time, once he felt comfortable with the head in his mouth, he slowly descended downwards, hearing Michael groan softly.

It had been a  _long_ time since Michael had received a blowjob, the last time he remembered was one of the times he had cheated on Amanda, and truthfully he wasn't that great, Trevor though... He was so careful with his movements, precise to be exact. Michael moaned out loud, giving Trevor some confidence and encouragement to get a little more free with his ministrations, bobbing his head up and down as Michael writhed beneath him.

"T-Trevor... Fuck..." Michael groaned and tugged at the blankets. "D-Don't stop..." He begged.

Trevor had no intention of stopping, making sure that Michael felt only pleasure in this interaction he reached up and rubbed Michael's chest and stomach, slightly surprised that he felt Michael's hand meet his and grasp it tightly, but he reciprocated and continued slurping on Michael's member. Trevor then intertwined their fingers while Michael huffed and groaned at a regular pace.

"T-Trev... I'm gonna cum." He warned and reached down with his free hand, delicately running his fingers through Trevor's brunette hair. 

Good, Trevor made sure to relax his throat, sucking the erection as Michael gripped his hand. The sudden eruption of fluids in his throat made Trevor's eyes water just for a moment but he only stopped sucking when the flow stopped. He then slowly rose off of Michael's member and standing back up, wiping his mouth as he looked down at Michael who was panting.

"... Now, if you  _ever_  think you are not worth some fuck again, I will  _personally_ beat the shit out of you." Trevor growled and Michael couldn't help but chuckle, pushing himself up into the sitting position as Trevor sat down.

"I thought I owed you a suck." Michael joked and Trevor wiggled his brows.

"Oh trust me, you do." Trevor replied and Michael chuckled.

"... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened and for being such a prick earlier today... I was still kinda... I dunno processing I guess. I was being a chicken shit." Michael apologized.

"Yeah, you were." Trevor agreed and Michael rolled his eyes. "But look... I know how you feel." Trevor stated and Michael raised a brow, looking over. "... Remember, I went to prison." He said and Michael nodded.

"I didn't know about that... I knew about you going to prison but I didn't know about the other stuff." Michael stated and Trevor shrugged.

"It's not a big deal... But trust me... This thing with Cheng is far from over..." Trevor said wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders. "... He'll never lay another hand on you." He promised and Michael smiled.

"Thanks, T, but I'm a big girl." Michael chortled.

"Oh are you?" Trevor asked and Michael smirked, shifting his position and straddling Trevor's hips as he pushed Trevor down.

Michael leaned down and kissed Trevor's lips, he did owe Trevor a blowjob after all... But if one thing were for certain... Michael didn't want this to stop... Ever.


	10. Selfishness

Trevor stayed close to Michael over the next few days, refusing to leave the other's side. While it was infuriated at times... It was also oddly sweet seeing how protective Trevor was. Michael sat on the end of the bed as Trevor treated the wounds on his back that were nearly impossible to get to. Michael winced slightly, the medication stinging to his skin but he didn't complain. Michael's limp had mostly disappeared, every now and again there would be a dull pain but Michael assumed he was mostly healed down there.

_Buzz buzz._

Michael raised a brow and shifted some so he could get to his phone while Trevor continued to treat the bite marks on his back. Seeing the caller though, Michael gulped some, what the fuck was Martin Madrazo calling him for?

"Hello?" Michael asked after answering the phone.

"Michael! How are you, my friend?" Martin asked.

"Uh... Was better until I saw you calling." Michael admitting, hearing Martin laugh into the phone.

"I don't blame you, but listen, I need something from you. Mind coming to my ranch house in Vinewood Hills? It's impertinent that we speak face-to-face." Martin insisted and Michael sighed.

"That sounds... Not shady at all. My associate and I will be there in a bit." Michael stated.

"I will be expecting you." Martin assured and hung up.

"Whose actin' shady?" Trevor asked since he was still bandaging Michael's back, working on the last bite mark.

"This guy, Martin Madrazo I had the unfortunate experience of meeting... We gotta go see him up in Vinewood Hills." Michael sighed and Trevor groaned.

"Why did you volunteer me?" Trevor asked.

"Because if I disappear I refuse to be kidnapped alone." Michael snorted and stood once Trevor placed the last bandage on his back.

Michael then placed a shirt over his torso and looked to Trevor before nodding.

"Thanks, by the way..." He muttered and Trevor got off the bed, throwing an arm over Michael's shoulders.

"You're welcome sugar tits." Trevor mused and Michael huffed at the repulsive nickname.

Walking out, Michael got into his car and Trevor slid into the passenger seat. Driving out towards Vinewood Hills, Michael was slightly nervous about what Martin wanted to speak to him about.

"So how did you meet this guy? I feel like I've heard his name before." Trevor muttered, thinking.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had, he was a real gangster back in the day, I mean real shit. He's like the leader of a powerful Mexican-American gang... Well Amanda was fucking her tennis coach and he was hiding out in Martin's house in Rockford Hills and I kinda... Pulled it down the canyon side because I was pissed off." Michael sighed.

"You pulled his house down the hill!?" Trevor laughed loudly.

"Yes, yes I did... I mean I settled the debt and everything was good, but it was one of those things like, okay we're cool now never talk to me again and I get a sudden phone call. It's just a little suspicious." Michael said and shrugged as they pulled up to the property. "Which reminds me, T... Behave yourself." Michael warned seriously. "No fucking around... This fucking psycho has already tried killing me once, I'm not interested in going through any more shit at the moment." He grumbled.

"Mikey when have I ever not been a complete angel?"

"Trevor."

"Alright, Jesus you fuckin buzzkill."

The two then got out of the car walking up casually to the door. Michael took a breath and then rang the doorbell, seeing an older woman open the door.

"Hello, we're looking for Mister Madrazo."

"Patricia for fuck sake let them in!" Martin barked from inside.

"Right this way gentlemen." Patricia said gently and opening the door, seeing Martin in the living room, the pompous grin on his face as usual.

"Patricia, get us something to drink, would you?" Martin asked and Patricia walked into the kitchen. "It's good to see you again Michael!" Martin chuckled and Michael shifted uncomfortably.

"Likewise." Michael replied. "This is my friend Trevor." He then introduced.

"Sit down." Martin offered and both Michael and Trevor took a seat on the sofa beside one another. "So, what did you tell him about me, Michael?"

"That you're a terrifying psychopath who tried killing him." Trevor mused and Michael leaned back in his seat, shrugging and nodding to confirm Trevor's statement.

"Good, good... You see but people... They no longer fear me as much as they used to, people close to me, my cousin, you met him, Michael." Martin stated, then making a slightly swinging motion with his arms before chuckling. "Well, apparently he's thinking about testifying against me."

"So have him killed..." Michael murmured.

"I'm going to... By you." Martin said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, our debt is settled." Michael refused.

"It's a favor for a friend... Or does friendship mean nothing these days?" Martin questioned.

"Uh, hello!" Trevor interjected. "What's the deal?" He asked.

"This is him." Martin said, showing Michael and Trevor an image of the target on a tablet. "Javier. He's flying off to Liberty City this afternoon. He's taken some files of mine... Innocent files that um... I need back. There's a gun set up in the hills, I have a man watching the airport, we'll let you know when he flies by and when he does you shoot him down and get the files back..." Martin explained simply.

"I'm in, what's the pay?" Trevor asked as Michael stood up, regretting coming here.

"Trevor, let's go." Michael said and the two walked out of the house as Martin continued to yell ruthlessly at, who Michael assumed to be his wife. "You get the vehicle, something versatile, I'll handle the gun." Michael said.

"Alright!" Trevor chirped.

Michael and Trevor then went their separate ways, making sure to stay in touch on the headsets. Michael drove towards the Galileo Observatory while Trevor looked for a vehicle.

"Hey Mikey, you there? I got some poor bastards dirtbike!" Trevor announced.

"Alright, well I ain't there yet, start headin' towards the observatory." Michael replied.

"By the way, I know why you took me there to that guy's house, understood." Trevor stated.

"Understood what? That he's a terrifying psycho and that you  _might_ have that in common? We gotta work for him." Michael implored.

"We don't  _gotta_ work for anyone, but I read you man, loud and clear." Trevor crowed.

"What are you talking about!?" Michael asked getting frustrated.

"All that Aztec stuff, those weird little artifacts."

"What?"

"Those little fertility statues or whatever, the guy has trouble gettin' it up. We'll get two-three million on those easy. Perverts will pay anything for some hope." Trevor chuckled.

"We  _weren't_ casing the joint!" Michael exasperated.

"We didn't agree to a fee for this job, so what's it about?"

"Okay, the guy lives well, that  _doesn't mean_ we're robbin' him, but it does mean he's got money to pay the people who help him, and when the time comes he'll do what's right, but if he don't,  _please_ let me handle it." Michael begged.

"You don't get a wife like that for being rich and an asshole, right?" Trevor inquired.

"The fuck?" Michael couldn't help but chuckle as he came upon the observatory, seeing the van stationed outside.

Michael was shocked, the technology of this gun was insane. It was all computerized, nothing was manual and the scop was something to die for.

"Hey, T, if you could see this gun you'd be convinced Madrazo ain't someone to be messing with." Michael said with some awe.

"The fancier the gun, the bigger the  _pussy_ that owns it, now take down the jet." Trevor dismissed.

Michael had to admit, this was a fancy toy and if it wouldn't get him arrested or killed he would have considered playing with it more. However, seeing the private jet departing from the airport Michael began aiming the gun, he knew that the jet was so far he couldn't aim right at the plane. He aimed to the left and tried to account for the wind and the distance before he pulled the trigger. It seemed to strike the plane but didn't do much damage, it would take more than that to take down the jet. Michael pulled the trigger a second time, some smoke beginning to appear from the engine, one more bullet the the engine suddenly exploded.

"It's goin' down! T, are you on it?" Michael asked, but Trevor was too busy beginning the chase to meet the plane on the ground. "Hey, we're on the plane control channel keep me updated!"

"Okey-doke!" Trevor chimed into the mic as he focused on the jet.

**This is flight November-Niner-Charlie-Echo, our engine number two has blown.**

**Roger, November-Niner-Charlie-Echo, fly heading two-four-zero. Say your souls on board.**

"Pilot's fighting it but he's going down!" Trevor laughed.

"Good, stay on him we need the files!" Michael instructed.

**November-Niner-Charlie-Echo, say your souls on board?**

**Two souls on board, engine two is totally lost, all hydraulics lost, all hydraulic systems totally gone.**

**Roger, November-Niner-Charlie-Echo, where are you puttin' her down?**

**We're not gonna make the runway, we're gonna have to ditch the son-of-a-bitch and hope for the best.**

"How you doin' out there, you still on him?" Michael asked.

"I'm on him, he passed the airfield, landing ain't gonna be pretty!" Trevor replied.

"Be careful, T!" Michael ordered.

"Don't worry sugar tits!" Trevor chortled.

**Where are you puttin' it down? Can you make the Alamo Sea Airfield?**

**Can't pull it around, gonna have to put it down in a field somewhere. We have no hydraulic systems. We have no elevator systems and very little aileron control. Serious doubts about making an airstrip we need to ditch!**

**Roger, November-Niner-Charlie-Echo, have you lost your manual flight control systems? Pull your slats.**

"Okay, this guy is going down any minute!" Trevor informed Michael.

"Good! Hopefully, he doesn't take out some poor farmer while he's at it." Michael chuckled.

"Only thing they farm out here is methamphetamines." Trevor snorted.

"Ah! Trevor Phillips country!" Michael exclaimed.

" _God_ I miss it out here! You need to come visit sometime!" Trevor groaned.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm good." Michael scoffed.

**Losing altitude rapidly, gonna have to put it down in the dirt, god help us.**

**Roger, November-Niner-Charlie-Echo, what's your status?**

**God help us!**

The plane continued falling out of the sky, Trevor hot on it's trails as it crashed into the ground with a loud  _boom._

"The plane's in the dirt!" Trevor chorused.

"Good! Get the files and if the cousin made it, take him out!"

"Sure thing, but seriously bro coming all the way out here we need to get paid." Trevor said seriously to Michael.

Trevor approached the wreckage and seeing two people crawling out of the plane, Trevor pulled out his gun and effectively  _silenced_  them before climbing on the smokey plane and grabbing the briefcase containing the files, choking on smoke as he stumbled out while his phone rang, it was Michael.

"T, how'd it go?" Michael asked urgently.

" _Fine,_ just  _fine_. I got the files. I'll drop them off at Madrazo's place and  _explain_ the human cost of this errand.

"Look, take it easy, man, listen to me, just drop off the files. We'll talk about this later. Just  _drop off the files._ I gotta get rid of this rifle and then we'll talk." Michael urged and hung up.

* * *

Michael quickly retreated from the are before picking a spoke to dispose of the van. He began driving over one of the hiking trails, careful to avoid detection and avoid any tails. Once he was alone, Michael got out of the van looking over the vehicle. How was he gonna destroy this thing..? He hummed and opened the back, seeing the huge gun but noting a jerry can, pulling it out it was mostly empty, not enough fuel to get this burning.

He brought the jerry can to the side of the van and took a good ten minutes siphoning gas before he soaked the van and the ground around it. Michael spat to the side to get the disgusting chemical taste out of his mouth and took out his pistol, shooting the ground before he walked away. Hearing the van explode he suddenly recieved a call from Trevor.

"What?" He asked.

"So, there's been a change of plans, you don't need to meet me at the Ranch, meet me at the Stoner Cement Works, a little up Senora Road from there." Trevor instructed.

"What are you doing Trevor?" Michael asked, frowning.

"Nothing you wouldn't do, sugar tits." Trevor stated and hung up abruptly.

"Trevor! Goddammit! Something I wouldn't do, I highly doubt that." Michael hissed and began running back towards the main road.

Michael managed to get a cab to the location, sitting and fidgeting nervously. What the fuck did Trevor have in mind? About twenty minutes passed before he saw Trevor roll up in a Range Rover, Michael feeling something wrong with this picture, this was Martin's car.

"What the  _fuck_ happened!? Why do you have his car!?" Michael interrogated.

"The piece of turd huh? No wonder he's got people stabbin' him in the back." Trevor said casually.

"What happened!?" Michael asked again as Trevor opened the passenger door.

"Cheap bastard, you know I really don't know why you mess around with people like that Mikey, I mean really I don't-"

"Trevor!" Michael yelled, cutting him off. "Answer the fucking question!" Michael snarled stepping up to him, trying not to strangle him.

"I asked for a fair days pay after a fair days work... Then he got a little angry, so I have to admit I got a little angry." Trevor replied.

"... Did you kill him?" Michael asked seriously.

"The fuck kind of animal do you take me for? No, I didn't kill him!" Trevor growled sounding offended.

"Oh fuck..." Michael sighed in relief.

"But I did kidnap his wife!" Trevor chirped and opened the trunk, revealing a tied up Patricia.

"Oh no! Fuck! What the fuck did you do!?" Michael screamed.

"I think I just told you what I did!" Trevor purred as he carefully picked up Patricia and placed her in the passenger seat. "Now I think we're gonna have to lay low for a little while, while we discuss things with Martin." Trevor sighed.

"Oh, you think!?" Michael asked and rubbed his head feeling a migraine coming on.

"Now why don't you pop in the back? Patricia already called shotgun." Trevor chuckled as Michael had no choice but to do so knowing that he would be receiving a  _greenlight_ once again.

* * *

When Michael Trevor and Patricia got to Trevor's trailer and Michael was... Less than impressed. He knew Trevor was never very materialistic but seeing the filth that he lived in, it made Michael worry more. Trevor carried Patricia in the trailer as Michael, hesitantly, sat on the couch while Trevor bound the woman to a chair. Michael held his head in his hands as he processed what was happening.

"Alright miss, hope you're comfortable, want a beer, Mikey?" Trevor asked.

"You fuckin' kidding me right now?" Michael growled.

"Nope. I'm not." Trevor replied casually.

"How the fuck could you do this you dumb asshole!? Do you get it!? We can  _never_ step foot in LS again without being hunted down like fucking dogs!" Michael yelled and stood up.

"Don't be so fuckin' dramatic, Madrazo brought this on himself, he'll realize his  _errors_ and pay us what we deserve... I mean if he wants his wife back." Trevor mused.

"And what if he doesn't!?"

"Well... We cut her up into little pieces... Simple enough Michael." Trevor explained.

"I can't believe you. I can't  _fucking_  believe you." Michael snarled.

"Look just because you're good with sucking dick for minimal pay, that doesn't mean that I'm good with being fucked over, alright? I went through hell trying to get those fucking files." Trevor scoffed.

"You are  _such_ a selfish asshole!" Michael spat.

"I'm a selfish asshole are you shitting me right now? Look who's talking! You disappeared for ten fucking years, all you've ever thought about was yourself!"

"... You are  _just_ like Amanda." Michael scoffed in frustration as he shoved Trevor away from him.

"Oh am I? Really, whose the one who's stuck by you all this time? Did you ever notice it wasn't her!?" Trevor snapped. "You said she left you for some prick, but in my humble opinion she's better off."

Michael met Trevor's gaze, ouch. Michael rested his hands on his hips and nodded some and shrugged.

"You know what? Fine... Fine. I'm done." Michael stated, holding his hands up. "You think she's so better off? Then you must be too. Fuck you, Trevor." Michael spat and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Where ya gonna go!?" Trevor barked and watched Michael leave before he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Patricia who was staring. "... Sorry, you had to witness that, ma'am." Trevor apologized and ripped the duct tape off her mouth, watching her yelp quietly.

"I didn't mean to cause such a fuss." She apologized, she had obviously dealt with abuse so long she didn't understand that not everything was her fault.

"You didn't, he's just a little asshole, he'll come back." Trevor scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What if he doesn't?" Patricia asked and Trevor snorted.

"He will he's got nowhere to go."

"If you don't mind me saying so... I saw a man in pain... I think he needs to be needed. I don't think he'll come back unless he's asked to." Patricia explained and Trevor paused for a moment.

"Well, then he'll be gone for a while cause I  _don't_  need him." Trevor stated stubbornly.

* * *

Michael walked into a bar, he didn't understand why Trevor's opinion meant so much to him and why his words stung so bad... Probably because he was one of the only people who mattered in his life. Michael walked up to the counter and flagged down the bartender.

"Whiskey please, a lot of it." Michael stated.

"Wanna start a tab? The woman asked and Michael nodded.

Michael took the drink offered and swallowed a large amount in one swig. Maybe this was all a mistake... Throwing his life with Amanda away, losing his kids... Being with Trevor again and letting Trevor in. Michael and Trevor were similar in that they both had layers of walls and Michael made the mistake of letting his walls down for Trevor. Michael sighed and let his eyes fluttered shut.

He was so tired of fighting... Tired of all the bullshit. Was Trevor worth all that? All the pain and the heartbreak?

"Hey, you... You seem kinda lonely..." An unfamiliar voice purred, looking over, a younger woman approached Michael and he looked her up and down, she was very attractive... Perky breasts, long legs...

"Maybe I am..." Michael replied.

"I can fix that if you want... Mind if I sit here?" She asked and Michael looked to the empty chair.

"... Course not. It's all yours." Michael said and waved down the bartender again. "Anything she orders is on me." He said and the woman smiled, blushing some.

"Thanks... Oh I love this song, wanna dance?" She giggled and Michael shook his head.

"Nah I'm a terrible dancer." Michael chuckled and she tugged his hand gently.

"It's a slow song... C'mon..." She pleaded and Michael took a breath and got off his seat as she led him to a more open space and placed Michael's hands at her hips while she got comfortable in his arms.

The two swayed slowly with a few other couples, Michael spinning her and hearing her laughing softly.

"You're not half bad you know..." She complimented and Michael shook his head.

"Nah... You're just makin' me look good..." He flirted and the girl blushed, looking away bashfully.

Michael's hands wound around her waist and pulling her closer against him as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Oh yeah... This was nice.


	11. Surrender

Trevor slightly paced back and forth in his home, Michael never came back last night and he had no clue where he had gone. How could he have been so stupid!? Cheng was still looking for him, how could he have let Michael just storm off like that?

"Trevor, you need to eat, dear." Patricia said, Trevor had since cut her free so she could have some movement, and to his surprise all Patricia did was want to clean.

"Ugh no! I can't eat I'm a fucking asshole!" Trevor sneered, but Patricia caught him by the back of his shirt and pulled him over to her.

"No, you go find Michael. This has gone on long enough." She ordered and Trevor groaned.

"But that would be actin' like I was wrong ya know, and I wasn't wrong!"

"You were  _both_  wrong." Patricia stated and rested her hands on her hips and Trevor bit his lip before he looked to the door.

"Fuck." He snarled and poked his head out the door. "Ron!" He roared.

"T-Trevor you're back!?" Ron called and walked out of his trailer next door.

"I am but I gotta go I need you to watch Misses Madrazo and be nice to her she's a nice lady." Trevor said as Ron walked over.

Trevor then ran out to the Range Rover and pulled out, where would Michael go? He said it himself, they couldn't go back to LS. Trevor called Michael's cell, but there was no answer, fuck! He probably went to go get something to drink if anything. Trevor drove to his favorite bar and got out of the car, looking around before he walked inside.

"Janet." He greeted the bartender who eyed him suspiciously.

"Trevor, what are you doin' here so early considering you're still banned." She scoffed.

"I ain't here to cause trouble, just tell me if you've seen this man." Trevor said and pulled out his phone, showing her a picture of Michael.

"Hm... Yeah actually, he was in here last night... He and some girl were all over each other, long blonde hair, white skin, red lipstick, probably a hooker... They left around one last night." She informed and Trevor felt his heart shatter.

Fucking  _asshole_.

"Any idea where they went?" He asked.

"Girl said she had a room at the motel down the road and he walked out with her that's all I can give ya." She said and Trevor kicked the door open, raging towards the car and stomping on the gas.

Arriving at the motel, Trevor walked up to the counter where a woman sat casually on her phone.

"Hey, I'm looking for a Michael De Santa..." He said and the woman sighed as she looked through the records.

"No Michael De Santa checked in here." She said dully.

"How about a woman? White, blond hair, red lipstick? With someone who looks like this?" Trevor interrogated, shoving the picture towards her and she raised a brow.

"Oh, that's who Cherry brought in... She's a regular here... Hold on, I can't give you her room number but let me call her room." She said and picked up the phone. "... Cherry, a man's down here looking for you... I dunno you'll have to come see, he's looking for someone." She said and hung up. "She's on her way."

The woman walked downstairs, for a hooker, she was quite busty and attractive, no signs of track marks. She was a young woman too, of course Michael would prowl after her.

"You the one lookin' for me?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, you know this man? His name is Michael." Trevor stated and showed her the picture.

"Oh! Him... He's a nice guy." She chuckled.

"You obviously know nothing, where is he?" Trevor asked.

"I dunno, I brought him back to my room but he said he wasn't good for fun... Paid me anyway, he treated me real nice... Said if I was every in Paleto Bay to look him up." Cherry said and Trevor cursed under his breath, unable to stop the pure relief that flooded through him since it was evident Michael didn't sleep with her.

"Alright, thank you." Trevor grumbled and stormed back out to the Range Rover.

Trevor rested his head against the steering wheel for a few moments, of course, Michael would make this difficult for him. Trevor pulled out his phone, attempting to call again, but was immediately sent to voicemail.

"Michael you fuck, when I find you, you're fuckin' dead, got me!?" Trevor yelled and hung up before he peeled out of the parking lot and started the road trip towards Paleto Bay.

* * *

Trevor arrived in Paleto Bay a few hours later, there was only one motel that he knew of, screeching into the parking lot. Trevor stomped into the office where a man sat there doing paperwork and looking up, raising his brows at Trevor.

"Is there a Michael De Santa staying here?" Trevor growled, warning the other not to deny him access.

"Let me check... Oh, yeah one checked in around four this morning." He replied.

"Good, here's an extra fifty, give me an extra key." Trevor snapped and threw a bill at the man who slipped the key card over to Trevor without any trouble.

Trevor then jogged upstairs and walked up to Michael's room and unlocked the door before pushing it open just as Michael was walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Trevor?" Michael asked with some surprise.

"Surprised?" Trevor growled and Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kind of, considering what a piece of shit you are." Michael said and narrowed his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and Trevor huffed, turning away from Michael's scalding glare. The tension stopped for a moment as Trevor reached up and rubbed his eyes.

"I was worried about you, asshole." Trevor said and turned back to Michael.

"You have a real funny way of showing it." Michael replied, obviously still steaming from the previous night.

"You have a real funny way of being a pervert towards young hookers." Trevor quipped and Michael chuckled bitterly.

"You can't do it, can you?" Michael asked and Trevor raised a brow. "You can't just admit you were being an asshole, you're a goddamn selfish prick!" Michael yelled and Trevor bit his tongue and took a breath.

"... Alright! I was an asshole last night! I'm sorry Mikey, are you happy now!?" Trevor barked. "I thought... I dunno what I thought, I thought that Cheng got ahold of you again or Madrazo... I thought a lot of stuff... You weren't answering your phone... I was scared, Michael." Trevor admitted and Michael's enraged expression softened some.

"... You want me to come back?" Michael asked.

"If you want to." Trevor asked and Michael paused.

"Nah, not good enough... You have to  _tell_ me you want me back... Beg." Michael mused, smirking some.

"Fuck you." Trevor grumbled as Michael walked over to him.

"Cuts both ways, don't it?" Michael chuckled softly and Trevor sighed.

"... Are we good now?" He asked.

"I guess... I kinda went too far too. We were both assholes." Michael said and Trevor sighed in relief. "I have to say though, I am  _not_  going back to that dump until you clean it up at least to a point that I'm not afraid of catching HIV from sitting on your couch..." Michael huffed.

"Don't worry, Patricia's cleaning it up." Trevor stated and Michael raised his brows.

"... What? She is?" Michael asked and Trevor nodded.

"So... Will you come back with me?" Trevor asked.

"... You want me too?" Michael asked again with an arrogant smirk.

"You are  _such_ a prick." Trevor groaned and Michael laughed.

"Gimme a sec, let me get my shit and change." Michael said and turned away from Trevor.

Trevor looked at Michael from behind, Jesus Christ how was Michael so attractive? Even with the bite marks of Cheng's dogs, the definition in his back was too much for Trevor. Before Michael could start changing, he felt the familiar grasp of Trevor's hands on his waist from behind and he took a breath, turning around to face Trevor. Nothing had to be said, if anything, Michael was happy to see Trevor way more than the other way around, Michael reached up and wrapped his arms around Trevor's neck as they met each other's gazes.

"... You're such a fag you came all the way out here lookin' for me." Michael mused and Trevor glowered at him.

"Shut up." Trevor grunted before he smashed his lips against Michael's.

Michael gasped softly but melted into the kiss, holding Trevor close, reaching down and beginning to unbuckle Trevor's pants. Trevor reached down and ripped the towel off of Michael before shoving him onto the bed so that Trevor could take off his shirt and toss it away. He then took hold of Michael's legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed, and pushed his pants down just around his thighs. He hadn't taken Michael in a while, he felt like he was going through withdrawals, which could possibly be due to the heroin as well.

The drugs didn't matter at the moment, nothing mattered. Only he and Michael mattered in this moment, Michael blushed crimson as Trevor caressed his chest, careful as he navigated over the uncovered bitemarks. Michael was beautiful if Trevor was being honest, even with those assholes marking him, he didn't see them, he only saw Michael. Leaning down, Trevor planted a kiss on Michael's chest just over his heart.

Trevor had to be honest with himself right now... Losing Michael would probably kill him, he had been afraid all those years, afraid of accepting someone else into his life and trusting someone else. However, Michael was alive, and Michael was the only person Trevor was willing to trust fully and give himself to. Feeling his erection rubbing against his boxers, Trevor slowly pulled it out, and fear went through Michael's eyes.

The last time Michael was entered, it was against his will and painful. Trevor had to be slow and gentle this time, kissing Michael's neck and hearing Michael sigh into the air. Trevor took the opportunity to stick his index and middle finger into Michael's mouth, Michael was surprised but he clamped on them, sucking them. Trevor continued to ravage Michael's neck again, making sure to brand Michael with new marks. When his fingers were sufficiently wet, he took them out of Michael's mouth and moved his hand down and carefully rubbed at Michael's entrance.

Michael tensed for a moment but reminded himself to breathe and relax. He was with Trevor... Everything was okay with Trevor... He loved Trevor-

 _Whoa now_.

Michael gulped as the four letter word crossed his mind, he knew if he were to say that word out loud, Trevor would be gone, never to return, but he couldn't help but think it. Thankfully though, Trevor knew how to distract him, prodding gently at his opening before his index finger slipped inside, Michael releasing a breath. Trevor was pleased to see that Michael was enjoying himself and calming down. The familiar sensation inside of Michael was pleasant and he felt relief.

Trevor moved his finger in and out of Michael, adding his middle finger, Michael arched his back some and reached down grasped ahold of his member, stroking it giving Trevor a show. Trevor's eyes were becoming predatory, he kissed Michael's lips again, biting roughly and making Michael wince slightly as blood emerged from his lip. Trevor licked the blood away and continued fingering Michael until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Pulling his fingers out, Trevor then positioned the head of his cock at Michael's entrance but taking a moment to pause.

"You ready for me?" He asked.

"... Don't flatter yourself." Michael jested and Trevor smirked before he began pushing inwards.

Michael flinched and grunted as he felt his walls relax and give away for Trevor, thankfully with the prep beforehand, it wasn't nearly as painful as it was before. Michael actually released a small moan, Trevor watched intently, seeing Michael's eyes roll backward for a moment before they fluttered shut. Fucking hell. He wiggled his hips lightly, forcing himself in further.

When their hips connected, Michael's eyes finally opened, he was breathing shakily and he was already beginning to sweat. Trevor wanted to see this view every fucking day, he wanted Michael to experience this every  _fucking_ day.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself down there." Trevor chortled as he pulled out and pushed back in, standing up straight and wrapping Michael's legs against his waist, Michael was riding his high, he couldn't quip back for once.

"J-Just... Fuck me, Trevor..." He pleaded and Trevor grinned.

"Oh, I will sugar tits..." Trevor promised.

The pace Trevor started with was careful, making sure Michael didn't experience any pain, but once Michael's groans were too encouraging to ignore, Trevor began thrusting quicker and harder, a slightly wet slapping sound echoing off the walls. Trevor grunted softly and held Michael's hips in place as he gave Michael exactly what he begged for. The two were panting and groaning in unison, making sure everyone in the adjacent rooms heard them.

"Beg for my cock, Michael." Trevor commanded, Michael couldn't help but huff, but he could feel the orgasm budding in his stomach, he didn't want to risk Trevor stopping.

"Fuck me, Trevor! A-Ah!" He gasped and panted. "Fuck this tight ass..." Michael growled and met Trevor's gaze.

Trevor then reached down and took one of Michael's hands, intertwining their fingers with each other.

"You want me to cum inside you?" Trevor questioned and Michael smirked slightly.

"Fuck yeah I do. Cum inside me, T." Michael moaned.

Jesus Christ that almost pushed Trevor over the edge, taking ahold of Michael's member as well, he continued stroking quickly, encouraging Michael's release. Michael's eyes fluttered shut again as he clenched Trevor's hand in his own. Before long, Michael gasped and arched his back as his released spurted from him, Trevor not waiting to release his own as he buried himself deep within Michael and allowing himself to discharge deep inside.

The two panted and Michael's legs fell to Trevor's sides, unable to keep them wrapped around Trevor's waist any longer. Trevor leaned down and kissed Michael firmly, intertwining the tongues together as Michael reached up and caressed Trevor's cheek. When the kiss finally separated, Michael opened his eyes and met Trevor's intense rust colored hues, Michael took the chance to lean in, kissing Trevor again, unable to stop himself.

Trevor finally pulled out and leaned down and licked some of the cum off of Michael's chest before kissing Michael one last time and forcing himself off of him. Trevor quickly put his flaccid dick away and walked into the bathroom, tossing Michael a hand towel to clean himself off since Michael wasn't willing to shower  _again._ Michael took the towel and wiped himself clean before he stood and looked to the bite marks.

"... You sure this don't bother you?" He asked Trevor.

"Of course it does, only because we haven't torched the fuckers that did it to you... But don't worry, we will." Trevor stated and Michael sighed in relief before he redressed, slipping on a long sleeved button up shirt, too lazy to put on the suit jacket with it along with some jeans.

"... Lead the way partner." Michael then said and Trevor smirked, wrapping a firm hand around Michael's waist and walking him out of the hotel.

* * *

Walking back into the trailer, Michael was shocked to see the change in just a night that he was gone, the place looked totally different. He almost felt bad for Patricia, doing this on her own knowing that Trevor would never ask someone to clean his shit up.

"Welcome back, boys." She greeted peacefully and Michael was still slightly in awe.

"O-Oh, hey... You did this?" Michael asked and Patricia nodded before Michael noted a sleeping man on the couch. "And that is..?"

"Ron!" Trevor barked and the man gasped and sat up quickly.

"Oh, Trevor! You're back!" He said and then looked at Michael.

"Hey, Michael." Michael introduced and held out his hand.

"I'm Ron." The other replied shaking Michael's hand.

"Good now get outta here ya little bastard, we'll talk about the business later." Trevor shooed and Ron quickly ducked out of the trailer. "Jesus Miss M, where did you put all my shit?" Trevor groaned.

"I think he means thank you, Miss Madrazo." Michael scoffed and lightly whacked Trevor upside the head.

"Oh! Yeah... Yeah, thanks." Trevor mumbled.

"You're welcome boys, I am happy to see you back Michael." Patricia said cheerfully and Michael gawked at her.

"... You are? We kidnapped you, Miss Madrazo..." Michael said and Patricia shrugged.

"You are good men, seeing how much you love each other, it reminds me of what I miss..." Patricia sighed and both Michael and Trevor tensed slightly, looking at each other for a moment.

They had never said the four letter word,  _ever_. It was forbidden in their last relationship but now? Michael and Trevor quickly looked away from one another, unable to help the blush that spread across Michael's face since this wasn't the first time the word love had come up in his mind.

"Now come eat boys..." Patricia then said, saving Michael and Trevor from the awkwardness.

Patricia was a good cook, Michael filled up on tortilla soup before he sat on the couch, this place was like night and day... Trevor plopped next to Michael who leaned against him lightly before Trevor let out a yawn and stretched, conveniently wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulder.

"You are such a fag." Michael mused.

"Says the pole smoker." Trevor quipped.

The two then looked at one another before beginning to laugh, Michael had forgotten what it was like to genuinely laugh... He leaned against Trevor and suddenly grabbed ahold of Trevor's jaw and pulled him over, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Trevor jumped lightly but relaxed and reciprocated more than willingly. When the kiss ended, the two met each other's gaze, Trevor's was surprisingly gentle this time around.

Michael then leaned his head on Trevor's shoulder, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little shorter, I'm sorry I'm so tired lmao. I promise I'll be better.  
> -Eros


	12. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter doesn't lack, I've been out of town and it's been hard to focus. Love you all!  
> -Eros

Things were... Getting better, Michael and Trevor would always be completely different personalities, so no matter what, they were always at each other's throats, only now, they resolved things with sex, not just sex though, long, involved, and intimate sex. Michael hadn't felt closer to anyone in his life, which was sad considering he had a wife and two kids, but at the moment, he couldn't think about them, because he was busy being pounded by Trevor.

Panting, Michael held onto Trevor for dear life as the bed creaked and slightly banged against the wall of the trailer. Trevor laid on top of Michael, holding him close as he thrust and groan softly into the crook of Michael's neck. It had been about a week since arriving in Sandy Shores, Patricia was... Well, Patricia, she never tried to escape, she always made them food and she was a nice lady, it was shocking but that's what Stockholm Syndrome does to people.

Thankfully though, Michael's wounds were mostly healed, scarred, but healed. He no longer bandaged them and they no longer caused him pain, but in the midst of their fucking, a knock suddenly came at the door and Trevor glared over, not even hesitating in his thrusts.

"What!?" He spat.

"T-Trevor it's Ron! I got some important information about Merryweather!" Ron muttered outside the bedroom door, Michael glared up at Trevor.

"I-Is this really the time?" He hissed up at him, but of course, Trevor had to spite him.

"Of course come on in!" Trevor mused.

"Trevor!" Michael spat as Ron opened the door, only to shield his eyes while Michael did the same, he would  _never_ forgive Trevor for this, but Trevor continued thrusting, he always did best at the view of an audience but thankfully, Patricia was sitting in the other room watching TV, unaware.

"I-I can come back later if you're busy!" Ron squeaked.

"Please do!" Michael snarled, thankfully the blankets on Trevor's bed covered their nether regions but it didn't help much...

"No-no-no! Please tell me." Trevor said as Michael grunted, unable to help blush on his cheeks, Trevor's cock still felt amazing after all.

"Th-They just have a big cache of weapons coming in! I thought you may want to uh... Requisition 'em!" Ron replied and Trevor smirked.

"You are a fuckin' genius, Ron! Just let me finish up here." Trevor mused and Ron ducked out the door quickly, Michael sent a killer glare up at Trevor.

"I fucking hate you." Michael growled.

"You know, it's hard to take what you say seriously when I know what's been in that mouth of yours..." Trevor teased and bucked his hips forward, earning a small gasp from Michael.

Michael couldn't argue, he was too heated up physically to fight... He just clawed into Trevor's back and leaned his head back, embracing release that was just around the corner.

* * *

When the two of them came together, Michael walked out of the bedroom dressed and Trevor followed. Michael still sent a subtle glare at Trevor for the  _interruption_ but Trevor only winked in response before pinching Michael's ass as he went to go sit on the couch near Patricia. Ron was still standing by the front door, avoiding  _any_ eye contact with Michael.

"Alright Ron, let's go." Trevor said, Michael couldn't help but raised his brows.

"Hey, I'm in." Michael said, beginning to feel cooped up.

"Nope, you're a wanted man you stay here with Patricia." Trevor mused and Michael furrowed his brows lightly, but he did as he was told, sitting on the couch back next to the woman.

Trevor and Ron jogged out to the Bohdi and Trevor began hightailing it towards the airstrip that he had control over.

"What's the plan, Trevor?" Ron asked.

"Welp, we can't take out an entire private army on the ground, we gotta meet 'em in the air." Trevor mused confidently.

"Erm... O-Okay, well I've been monitoring chatter in the Merryweather networks." Ron said.

"Feels good to be back in with the works of a professional." Trevor praised subtly.

"I gotta say, I was expecting something a little more impressive, I mean the  _late great Michael Townley_." Ron chuckled.

"Not so late and not so great right?" Trevor chortled.

"I had to admit I didn't know that you uh... Swung that way?" Ron asked carefully, gulping as he watched Trevor glare over at him.

"You got a problem if  _might_  swing that way?" Trevor growled lightly, making sure he said  _might._

"No! No of course not!" Ron said and shrugged. "I-I just... I'm surprised that's all, and with Michael, you were talking about how you were gonna kill him when you found him again and... Then you were in bed with him? Just surprised, that's it." Ron clarified and Trevor bit his lip.

"Well... To be fair, I was gonna kill him... Look, when he and I ran together, and I'll rip your guts out and strangle you with them if you tell anyone this, but he and I... You know, did shit together... Sex and shit, but we weren't together or any type of gay shit, he was married to some fuckin whore and I'm  _not_ gay... Now with everything goin' the way it's goin'... I don't know. It's not like I  _owe you_  an explanation but... I don't even have one for myself..." Trevor rambled and Ron took the information in.

"You know, Trevor it's not a bad thing to be gay-"

"I'm  _not_ gay!" Trevor spat.

"I'm just saying! It's not a bad thing... The world is a different place now, I know you're not gay... But it's okay to love someone... That's all I'm sayin'." Ron stated as they pulled up to the airstrip.

Trevor lagged behind in the truck for a few extra moments, even though he hated more than anything to rely on others, Ron's words comforted him in a way Trevor didn't understand. Love was not in this equation, was it..? Michael was always such a tease and that was fun but... Love, was love even something to worry about? Fuck, Trevor was beginning to think again, he had work to do, important work.

Trevor then walked into the hangar, seeing the crop duster that resided there and he paused for a moment. A crop duster!? Really!? However remembering they had to meet the army in the air, this could move easily in the sky. It wasn't a totally idiotic thing to do... Right?

"Just the plane I need to take on a heavily armed, taxed-funded militia!" Trevor scoffed.

"I'll get you on the radio!" Ron called and Trevor guided the plane onto the runway.

Pulling out, Trevor centered out the plane and revved the engine, forcing the small plane forward and up into the air. Trevor had one chance to get this, that was it, if he failed he would either die or he would never be able to try this again. He had  _one_ opportunity for the element of surprise. He had to admit, flying really helped calm his anxieties, he was able to really think without the pit of nausea forming in his stomach... He leaned his head back for a moment, knowing he had a few minutes before the cargo plane would be in his sights.

Michael was the only thing he could think about... Michael... Michael...

Why Michael!? He and Michael had sex to pass time and work on their toxicity while quelling their rage towards one another or the world in general... What if Michael saw it differently?

A warmth made it's way into Trevor's chest as he thought of Michael, even when he thought of fucking Michael, instead of the sensation going straight to his dick... He felt it in his chest first and foremost, and it was both hot and hard and it hit him like a freight train. A wave of intensity that Trevor had never felt towards anyone or anything and it was beginning to piss him off.

Thankfully though, the cargo plane came into his sights, he could hear Ron muttering about forcing them to land in his earpiece. Land? Fuck that, the rage towards himself began taking over Trevor... His plan may be rash, but if it went wrong, which it probably would, he wouldn't hurt anyone who was remotely important to him or his work.

"Unidentified aircraft! Void your course or you will be shot down!" A warning came through Trevor's radio.

"Fuck you..." Trevor growled.

"T-Trevor what are you doing!?" Ron asked. "Are you doing what I think you're gonna do!?"

Trevor didn't answer, he just braced for impact.

* * *

Michael snoozed quietly in the living room of Trevor's trailer, he hated being forced to stay here but he didn't have any other choice. However, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up with a jump. He didn't have a nightmare, he didn't feel any pain he just... He didn't know, something was wrong. Michael looked around, everything seemed okay... Patricia was still here, she was cooking.

The feeling in Michael's bones though, something wasn't right. He stood up quickly and looked around, paranoia setting into his mind. Trevor was still gone... Michael quickly took out his phone and called Trevor's number... But there was no answer and that just validated Michael's fear, why he was afraid, he didn't understand. Looking to his watch, Trevor had probably been gone for about an hour.

"Patricia, you heard from Trevor?" Michael asked her.

"No, nothing. Why?" She asked.

"N-No reason..." Michael stammered.

Shit. Michael paced into the bedroom and back out, bypassing the fridge, noting a few slips of paper on it. Looking over at them, he noted Ron's number... He and Ron left together, perhaps Ron would answer? Even though Ron was the last person he wanted to speak to regarding their... Controversial conversation before, but right now, he had to. He had to be sure everything was okay. Dialing the number, Michael tapped his foot urgently.

"Who is this?" Ron asked slightly aggressively into the phone.

"Ron, it's Michael." Michael replied.

"Oh! Michael, what is it? N-Now's not exactly a good time." Ron muttered.

"Where is Trevor? He's not picking up..." Michael stated.

"He's uh... He's busy." Ron said nervously.

"What do you mean busy?"

"Uh... Flying a crop duster into the Merryweather Cargo plane?"

"What!? Is he insane!?" Michael asked.

"I-I don't know he's stopped answering me, but he's flying right towards it! Trevor stop! You can't do anything if you're dead!" Ron yelled into the radio while still on the phone with Michael.

"Goddammit, Trevor!" Michael yelled and hung up. "Patricia, are you okay here by yourself?" He quickly asked.

"Yes, dear." Patricia replied and Michael ran out of the trailer, looking around, noting the Range Rover and getting in the car quickly before he began driving towards the airstrip.

Seeing Ron standing and staring at the sky, Michael skidded to a stop and got out of the vehicle running to his side, looking up as Trevor plane collided with the cargo plane, Michael snatched the radio from Ron.

"Trevor are you fucking crazy!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Michael shouted into the radio.

* * *

Trevor stumbled out of the crop duster, his head bleeding from the impact, groaning softly, he was seeing double of everything. However, a bullet whizzing by his head made Trevor gasp and take cover behind a military jeep while he fumbled with his pistol and stumbled slightly, he was fucked here.

"Trevor are you fucking crazy!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?"

That voice, Michael..? Reaching up, his earpiece still fastened in his ear, shit... Was Michael there?

"M-Michael what are... What are you doing there!?" Trevor growled as he reached around and began shooting at his captors.

"Boss your alive thank god!" Ron sighed in relief.

"Alive until I get my hands on him, T you need to get off that fuckin' plane!" Michael ordered.

"Micahel I... I told you to stay with Patricia." Trevor panted, reaching up and feeling the gash on his forehead, it expanded from his forehead to about two inches inwards of his hairline, in total it was probably a good five inches long, pulling his hand back, it was covered in blood.

"Trevor, what's going on are you hurt?" Michael then asked.

"No, I'm... I'm fine..." Trevor murmured as his vision steadied itself for now. "Micahel go back to home." He commanded.

"Fuck you, Trevor." Michael spat and watched the cargo plane soar in the sky.

With his vision clearing up, Trevor was able to take down his pursuers with relative ease. For some private military, they were shitty at their jobs, whoever was hiring them was getting screwed over. Walking into the cockpit, Trevor gunned down the pilot and sat down.

"I'm in control of the jet." He said into the radio and both Michael and Ron were relieved for the time being.

"Just bring it back to the airstrip, Trevor." Ron said.

"No, I thought I would deliver it to these guys." Trevor grumbled and began diverting the plane back towards his airstrip, his head beginning to pound again, but a sudden transmission suddenly began to come through the jet radio.

"Attention Merryweather jet! We are under orders to escort you to the base! Revert your course or we will engage!"

Fuck.

"Or you could diddle yourself!" Trevor slurred slightly, feeling dizzy and beginning to see doubles again. "Ron, the fuckin' air force is on me!" Trevor groaned.

Watching the action in the sky, Michael gasped as he saw two fighter jets flew around the plane and began following Trevor.

"Fuck! Fuck T fly up!" Michael yelled.

Without warning, suddenly the jets began firing, Michael only able to watch, his heart pounding with fear as Trevor's second engine blew up. Trevor pulled up, desperately trying to save the plane but the plane began descending.

"Trevor talk to us!" Michael barked.

"I'm going down!" Trevor replied.

"Trevor please for the love of god ditch the plane!" Michael screamed, watching Trevor fall out of the sky.

"You're more valuable than the guns!" Ron said, but there was no reply.

Trevor stumbled out of the cockpit watching vehicles fly out of the plane. He was going down and he could barely see and barely walk... He was going to die.

* * *

"Trevor!" Michael called, his efforts futile.

Michael didn't even realize tears were falling down his face until the plane crashed and exploded in the distance.

"Trevor!" He yelled again into the radio, nothing but static. "Fuck!" Michael bellowed, falling to his knees.

Trevor wasn't dead right..?

"T-Trevor answer right now! Please!" Michael begged.

Nothing.

Michael stifled a sob, Trevor was dead... He was really dead. Michael heaved in a breath, the realization that Trevor was gone forcing the feelings out that Michael didn't want to acknowledge. He was in love with Trevor... His heart was pounding and his hands felt numb.

"The fuck are you crying about?" Trevor suddenly asked from behind him, Michael and Ron gasped and looked around, Trevor was wearing a harness.

"You... You fucking asshole!" Michael snarled and stood, storming towards Trevor and shoving him.

"Fuck be careful I have a fucking head wound..." Trevor growled.

"I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead you asshole!" Michael raged, shoving him again, Trevor's back hitting the wall of the garage.

"Yeah, thanks for that! Stop shoving me you dick!" Trevor argued.

"You don't get it, do you!? I thought you were fucking dead!" Michael said, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "I thought I watched you die! What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"Why are you screaming at me!?"

"Because I love you, you fucking moron!" Michael admitted and suddenly stepped back and turned away, wiping his face as Ron departed as subtly as he could. "Happy now?" Michael scoffed and glared over at Trevor.

"... You love me?" Trevor asked.

"... Yeah. I know I shouldn't... I know you don't love me." Michael sighed. "... You're such an asshole..." Michael chuckled bitterly.

Trevor watched Michael completely shut down, terrified of Trevor's reaction. Trevor was probably more scared than Michael at the moment, stumbling forward, Trevor caught Michael's shoulder, despite feeling dizzy, feeling Michael's suit jacket beneath his suit jacket. It was so comforting.

"Shut up dumbass... Let's go home my head is killing me..." Trevor murmured and slung a shoulder around Michael's shoulders. "... Sorry bout this..." Trevor mumbled, Michael looked over.

"Jesus you fucked yourself up..." Michael sighed and guided Trevor to the car.

"... You were really crying over me?" Trevor asked with a small smile.

"Shut up..." Michael growled.

"... I don't think anyone has ever cried over me..." Trevor said as Michael helped him into the passenger seat of Trevor's truck.

"To be fair I've never cried over anyone." Michael said after getting into the driver.

"... You're so gay... I love you for that." Trevor chuckled and Michael gawked at him.

Did Trevor just say that..?

Trevor reached over and grabbed Michael's hand with his bloodied one, he realized that when he said that he loved Michael he didn't regret it at all... It felt right. He had never loved anyone in his life... Maybe it had been Michael all along..?

* * *

Michael carefully dabbed Trevor's head with some gauze and alcohol, Trevor cringing slightly. Michael had taken his suit jacket off to avoid stains, Trevor focused on the hickeys, able to focus on it instead of the pain in his head. Michael then reached over into the first aid kit.

"I gotta stitch you up." Michael murmured.

Trevor winced, continuing to focus on Michael's smell, the familiar cologne and aftershave, making this worth it.

"Hey, Mike... Did you mean that..? W-What you said..?" Trevor asked.

"... Yeah... I did." Michael muttered. "... Did you?"

"... Yeah." Trevor replied and Michael paused, meeting Trevor's gaze.

If he weren't so focused on fixing Trevor's gash he would probably let Trevor plow him. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Sorry if this is awkward I just... I'm not used to this... Love I mean, shitty huh? I'm married." Michael chuckled pathetically.

"Don't worry... I'm not either." Trevor replied.

"... Maybe we'll just have to... Do it our own way..?" Michael asked and Trevor nodded.

When Michael finished he bandaged Trevor's head, his crystal blues meeting Trevor's coppers. As always, Trevor's took over his, the intensity making Michael weak. Michael couldn't help himself, all the feeling coming back from the plane crash, leaning in and kissing Trevor roughly.

"Please don't try to fucking kill yourself again... I don't think I can take it." Michael admitted and looked away. "... When I thought you were dead I..." Michael stopped and felt the lump in his throat again, fuck.

"... I'm ot dying till I say so, alright? Don't be a pussy." Trevor said and reached forward, taking Michael's hand. "Besides... You're worth sticking around for." Trevor murmured, kissing Michael.

"... Thank you..." Michael sighed in relief, smiling, pushing Trevor onto his back. "You need to rest I'm positive you have a concussion..." Michael said, watching Trevor smirked, suddenly pulling Michael onto his lap.

Michael straddled Trevor and felt some heat come to his cheeks, and then chuckled, feeling Trevor grind up into him, the familiar sensation of Trevor's cock rubbing against his.

"Jesus, even when you're injured you're a horny fucker." Michael chuckled.

"You know it..." Trevor said, slowly sitting up to accommodate his head and kissing Michael, running his hands up Michael's shirt.

If this is how love began for them, Michael was okay with it.


	13. Obligations

Trevor slept a lot for the first six days after the crash, Michael was worried about the concussion while administering Trevor's heroin but Trevor assured him he was well enough to go to  _work._ Michael  _convinced_  Trevor to stay in bed one last night, feeling Trevor's arm slither around his waist in the early morning hours, Michael's eyes fluttered open slowly. The form of Trevor's forearm against his Michael's ribcage was so comforting, everything about Trevor was comforting, even the slight alcoholic scent that drifted off his natural musk.

Michael shifted carefully and laid onto his back, looking over at Trevor who was still peacefully asleep. Michael was so shocked at how innocent Trevor looked in his sleep, after the L word had popped up, they had both felt a little weird. Love for regular people was flowers, gifts, romance... Michael and Trevor didn't know  _how_ to do any of that. Michael was a bitter alcoholic and Trevor was an even  _more_ bitter drug addict... They didn't do the love thing.

Michael reached forward and caressed Trevor's cheek, mindful not to graze the stitched gash, he was so relieved that he had the first aid skills he did. When they ran together, him, Trevor and Brad,  _one_ of them needed experience, and thankfully it was Michael. He remembered pulling bullets out of Trevor's shoulders during botched jobs in the past, the memories ringing true in his ears.

Finally, Michael leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Trevor's, realizing that the reason that he couldn't love others, was that Trevor was the only person to match his level of intensity and misery... And it would make or break him.

Trevor's eyes finally opened in the kiss, his hand pulling Michael's body closer to him and closing his eyes once again, reaching up the back of Michael's tank top that he had worn to bed. Michael pulled back and met Trevor's exhausted gaze.

"... Bad dreams?" He asked and Trevor huffed, of course, Michael could read him like a book.

"Nothing worse than the usual." Trevor replied and Michael arched an unconvinced brow.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine but you're bullshit at lying." Michael mused and ran his fingers through Trevor's hair, Trevor relaxed against the touch and exhaled slowly.

"It's not a lie technically... It was all the same bullshit..." Trevor sighed, Michael understood that Trevor wouldn't budge from there Michael knew to drop it.

"Well, that bullshit ain't happening here, right?" He asked.

"No." Trevor stated confidently and rolled on top of Michael, leaning in and beginning to nuzzle into Michael's neck while Michael wrapped his arms around Trevor's neck, reaching down and running his hands down Michael's chest to his navel, rubbing towards his crotch.

"Whoa now... How's your head?" Michael asked, despite wanting to open his legs and allow Trevor entry, Trevor had been in near a coma for the last week, only perking up the day before.

"It's fine." Trevor assured, starting to kiss and nip at Michael's neck, hearing Michael's breath hitch in his throat.

"H-Hold on, at least let me look at it..?" Michael argued gently and Trevor groaned, rolling off of Michael.

Michael sat up and ushered Trevor to sit up as well and shifting his position so that he was facing Trevor. He reached in and carefully looked over the stitching, he was actually impressed with himself. It was neat and tight, the wound looked clean and dry.

"It looks good, does this hurt?" He asked and carefully pressed on multiple areas of the gash, seeing no adverse reaction and watching Trevor shake his head, Michael walked into the clean bathroom and grabbing a pair of scissors, making sure to douse them in alcohol to be safe before returning back to Trevor. "Let's get these out..." He murmured and carefully beginning to snip out the thread. "You are so lucky to have me..." He murmured, hearing Trevor snort.

"Oh yeah? Show me how lucky I am..?" Trevor asked and Michael made a slightly sour expression and glared down at Trevor who sent a challenging smirk back.

"You know I have a pair of scissors in my damn hand, now shut up." Michael mused and continued to carefully snip.

Trevor then carefully hoisted Michael's hips up, Michael tensed slightly as he was guided onto Trevor's hips, though he didn't exactly resist Trevor's hands ushering him, he still huffed in exasperation. However, feeling Trevor grind his hips up into him Michale's hand twitched slightly.

"Trevor I'm seriously gonna stab you, and not actually on purpose." Michael warned and Trevor couldn't help the grin that surfaced on his lips, fuck that smile... It did things to Michael, but he remained adamant and when Trevor finally settled down and finished cutting the remaining thread out of Trevor's head. "Finally..." He murmured and without warning, Trevor ground his hips upwards into Michael's groin once again.

Michael sucked in an inhale, reaching forward and resting his hands onto Trevor's shoulders, the powerful sensation suddenly amplified after the admission of budding love between the two. Trevor took a moment to watch Michael carefully, predatory eyes watching the man beneath him. Trevor was stunned honestly, that it had taken him this long to see Michael as this... Beautiful creature that he truly was, but the last thing Michael needed was a stroke to his ego... Trevor didn't catch himself staring until Michael finally turned his almost bashful gaze back to Trevor's.

"... The fuck are you staring at?" Michael asked, heat coming to his cheeks.

Trevor opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he didn't know what to say... Or how to say it. Trevor's heart felt as if his heart had suddenly jumped into his throat and he couldn't speak at all. He just reached up and gently caressed Michael's cheek, slowly rubbing down his neck and to his collarbone. He leaned in and suddenly kissed Michael's lips and then began kissing down Michael's neck, his hands slithering up Michael's tank top, feeling up Michael's abdomen and then slowly began pushing Michael's shirt up exposing his chest.

Michael breathed slowly as Trevor toyed with his shirt, eventually opting to just take it off and dropping it off the edge of the bed. Trevor then wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and kissing over Michael's chest, hearing Michael huff softly. However, of course, Michael's phone began ringing, Trevor continued kissing Michael's chest and suddenly biting and sucking on Michael's nipple.

Michael reached over and looked at his phone, it was Davey, he couldn't ignore this.

"H-Hold on, Trevor." Michael stammered and lightly pushed Trevor away before taking a breath and answered the call despite Trevor's expression of obvious protest. "What is it Davey, I'm gonna put you on speaker." He said and did so, making sure he told Davey so that Michael wasn't thrown under the bus about his past... Dealings with the FIB, Michael would deal with that when the appropriate time was nigh.

"Well, I need you to tell me where we can meet, Steve is adamant that we meet." Davey sighed.

"You are  _not_ coming to my house." Trevor cut in and Davey paused.

"Well figure out where we can meet cause it's going to happen whether you like it or not." Davey said and Trevor also paused.

"Meet me at my office I'll have Michael send you the address." Trevor finally concluded and Michael raised a brow but looked to the phone.

"That good with you Davey?" Michael finally asked.

"Good enough, be there, soon." Davey ordered and hung up.

Michael sighed and tossed his phone away. He was so sick of the FIB fucking with his life, Trevor leaned his head back as he too felt frustrated. Michael then looked back to Trevor and reached forward, pulling Trevor's attention back to him.

"... Hopefully, this will be over soon." He said and leaned in, kissing Trevor's neck delicately and pulling his lips up to meet his lips.

"It better be, because the next person to interrupt us is going to be buried alive..." Trevor promised and pecked Michael's lips one last time before Michael climbed off of him to get redressed.

* * *

Michael and Trevor rolled up to the shell of an  _office_ , the suited man sighed quietly and reached up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Trevor glanced over and noted Michael's exhaustion.

"What are you so tired for?" He asked.

"I'm just... Tired in general... Tired of the FIB, tired of Sandy Shores, no offense... I'm just tired, T." Michael explained and Trevor nodded.

"We'll take care of shit one turd at a time... Let's start with the FIB... And then, we're going after Cheng." Trevor stated, just the name made Michael shudder.

"... Do you have a plan for Cheng?" Michael asked.

"I have something up my sleeve... And before you ask, yes it will be extreme and over the top and no, you don't have a say." Trevor mused and wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders. "... I'll take care of it, alright?" He asked and Michael looked over. "... I will  _not_ let those fuckers, get away with what they did." Trevor promised.

"Thank you for that... But I want to be the one to pull the trigger, understand?" Michael asked.

"... I hear you... You will." Trevor assured and got out of the car, Michael followed suit into the abandoned meth lab.

Upon walking inside, the familiar smell of dirty crystal meth and asbestos hit Michael like a brick and he made a small disgusted face.

"Jesus Christ, T..." Michael sighed.

"You got a problem?" Trevor asked, hinting a possible confrontation.

"Well... No, I'm just..." Michael paused, watching Trevor turn an arch a warning brow at him, Michael finally threw his hands up. "Okay I have to admit, why do you live like this?" Michael questioned. "I'm not asking to be a dick, I see the look on your face, I'm asking because... I mean do you  _want_ to live like this? WIth those track marks on your arm?"

"What, just because you have a fucking mansion, my means of living is bad?" Trevor challenged.

"Trevor this isn't living!" Michael barked. "Look at yourself for fuck sake!" Michael said and approached Trevor, yanking Trevor's arm out. "Is this what you want?" Michael asked.

For once Trevor was speechless, he pulled his arm back and glared down Michael.

"... Just like before... You don't know what you want, do you?" Michael spat.

"Fuck you." Trevor scoffed.

"Ladies!" The familiar croon of Steve Haines chorused as he walked into the room.

"Fuck off." Trevor snarled.

"Listen." Davey warned. "I'm sorry, but we've got a problem... A government funding thing. We need you two to investigate uh... Research facility upstate."

"It's about terrorism, the big one, nerve gas. Biological terrorism." Steve listed quickly.

"Thank god I don't pay tax..." Trevor murmured.

"You will need some fairly standard gear, a boat, a tandem rotor chopper, truck and weapons. Chopper alone will set you back a couple mil." Dave stated and Michael chuckled bitterly.

"Oh don't worry, Trevor just came into a lot of money." Michael scoffed.

"... Is that sarcasm?" Trevor questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh you're fuckin-A-right it's sarcasm, you fuck!" Michael hissed and stood up straight up as Trevor took a step towards him in a foreboding manner. "A few weeks ago, I was happily retired, sulking by my swimming pool. Then my psychotic best friend shows up outta  _nowhere_ to torture me over mistakes I made,  _honest_ mistakes over a decade ago! We? Our little posse? Are flat  _fucking_ broke, but hey! Let's go spend two million dollars for a tandem rotor fucking helicopter so I can go steal nerve gas from fucking terrorists! Forgive me, you ignorant fuck! But sarcasm is  _all I fuckin' got!_  Sarcasm! And a room full of  _you cunts!_ " Michael screamed, Trevor had to admit that he was both impressed and aroused over the fact that Michael had the balls to release the beast after bottling up all his frustration.

"Yes!" Trevor yelled. "Woo! Welcome back man! It is  _the old you!_ " Trevor cheered as Michael slightly gawked at him, panting from the slight meltdown.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah well we gotta go, and remember boys, keep us  _way_ out of this." Steve warned as he and Davey departed the room.

Michael leaned against the wall and breathed.

"Jesus fucking Christ... I'll give Lester a fucking call." Michael mumbled tiredly but Trevor got in his way as he went to descend down the stairs, Michael was worried for a slight moment that Trevor was about to hit him from the blow-up, but the glint in his eyes was far from anger.

"... That was impressive, Mikey." Trevor admitted and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe if it happened more often I wouldn't be as fucked up as I am today, I'm sure Amanda woulda been thrilled if I had more  _outbursts_ at home." Michael sighed and turned away from Trevor, but Trevor's hand suddenly clapped his shoulder and spun him around, smashing his lips against Michael's lips.

Michael gasped softly, unable to react at first, but he  _did_ melt. He hated that Trevor had such a strong effect on him but... He hated more that he  _didn't_ hate it, he loved it. He loved Trevor... When the kiss ended, Michael stared up at Trevor.

"Let me reiterate... It was actually kinda sexy." Trevor mused and Michael felt his heart leap for a moment.

"I thought I was kind of cock, to be honest..." Michael sighed.

"Like the one you'll be riding later tonight?" Trevor chortled and Michael shoved passed him

"Get away from me." Michael grumbled bashfully, hearing Trevor chuckle behind him as he followed while he dialed Lester.

"What now?" Lester grumbled.

"Hey we've run into a funding problem, so we need a job." Michael replied. "Before the jewelry store, you talked about something, a bank in the sticks. I need you to meet us there, in Paleto Bay right?" Michael asked.

"That's the one, I'll get on a bus." Lester confirmed and hung up.

"Les will meet us there. Don't start." Michael ordered, pointing a finger at Trevor.

"Oh I won't. No way. Good call, if you're taking down a bank for a few mil, the first thing you need to do is call the hospital to get you some guy in a wheelchair." Trevor snorted.

"Whoa, this hayseed bank is gonna be carrying that kind of change?" Michael asked.

"Local law enforcement extort all kind of money from the weed farms, whore houses and meth kitchens in the area. They keep all their money in safety deposit boces, and then you have the regular small town payroll stuff, we should do well." Trevor explained confidently.

"Oh, by the way, I've been thinking about you Trevor, your lifestyle." Michael stated, trying to suppress a Grinch-like grin.

"Oh have you?" Trevor questioned curiously.

"Yes I havem you know, people try to label you: maniac, psycho-"

"Friend, industry leader." Trevor interrupted.

"In some ways you defy categorization, but then..."

"What?"

"Think about it, where you live."

"Sandy Shores you precious  _ass,_ I'm sorry there ain't a place nearby to get your colonics." Trevor scoffed and narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Right, but  _why_  are you out here?" Michael questioned, continuing to drive on the freeway.

"It's off the grid. We're away from it all it's real and authentic. This is America! And real people ain't been priced out yet." Trevor explained.

"Yeah? Well, what if it gets gentrified?" Michael asked.

"Then I'll  _fucking_  move." Trevor growled matter-of-factly.

"Okay, what about the way you dress?"

"What about it? I don't give a shit about what I wear!"

"No! If you don't give a shit, you wear clean clothes that fit. See yours are a little out there, you know? A little whacky." Michael said, looking over, the smirk beginning to form and Trevor was not enjoying it.

"Whatever is in the shop is what I get... Jesus, what is this a roast?" Trevor hissed.

"It's not an absence of taste, T, it the  _opposite_ of taste." Michael opposed.

"You should be a stylist." Trevor huffed.

"And then there's the tattoos, the hair, the weird music, the funny toys, the niche drugs, the  _everything_." Michael drawled, grinning.

"What the  _fuck_  are we talking about!?" Trevor demanded.

" _You..!_ Are a hipster!" Michael chorused.

"What?"

"You're a hipster."

"I  _hate_ hipsters."

"Classic hipster denial."

"I  _abhor_ hipsters. I eat them for fun!" Trevor snarled as Michael chortled.

"Hipsters love saying they hate hipsters." Michael chuckled.

"Well, I really fucking do!" Trevor yelled.

"Self-hatred. Common hipster affliction." Michael snickered.

"What because I live out here away from he bean machines and the bankers!?" Trevor asked.

"You're gentrifying! Soon the skinny jeans will show up, then the skinny lattes, and then the bankers, and you'll be somewhere else, starting the cycle again. Maybe you're not a classic garden variety hipster, but you're what the hipsters  _aspire_ to be." Michael teased as they pulled up to the bus stop.

"This conversation is over." Trevor sneered and nearly vaulted out of the car as Michael laughed his ass off, actually holding his stomach.

It had been a while since Michael had laughed like that, finally, he got out of the car, seeing Trevor sitting and fuming at the bus stop bench. He approached, Trevor and sat next to him, Trevor  _refusing_ to even look at him.

"Oh come on, was what I said really that horrible?" Michael cooed, leaning over and lightly bumping Trevor's shoulder with his own but still Trevor refused his advances.

Finally, Michael reached over and rubbed Trevor's thigh, watching a slight twitch to Trevor's brow, a reaction nonetheless. His hand moved upwards towards Trevor's inner thigh, eventually, Trevor took a breath and wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"How long is this bus gonna take?" Trevor finally asked.

"Let's see it's... Two o'clock and Les is in LS, it'll probably be around tomorrow morning." Michael stated.

"Tomorrow morning!?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, like you said he's in a wheelchair he may need special assistance or a special shuttle." Michael explained and Trevor shrugged.

"So what are we gonna do till tomorrow? Should we get a motel room?" Trevor questioned, a small flirtatious glint in his eyes.

"Welp, I dunno about you..." Michael sighed as he stood up, looking over at Trevor. "But I am not staying the night on the=is bench nor the car... So... If you wanna bunk in my hotel room, I suppose you can." He mused and grinned before turning towards the car.

"You  _suppose?_ " Trevor chuckled and shot up out of his seat and followed Michael.

"Yeah, I suppose... I'm starving too, you wanna get something to eat?" Michael then asked casually and glanced to Trevor and nodded.

It would be nice to have a night to themselves alone,  _completely_ alone.


	14. Love

Michael and Trevor sat casually at a small cafe, a slightly flamboyant waiter in black and white striped glasses and a hot pink button-up shirt taking their orders, Michael pursed his lips together. He was trying not to laugh and Trevor stared at him.

"... How does it feel being with your people?" Michael asked.

"Fuck. You. I swear to god I will choke you the fuck out if you call me a hipster again." Trevor threatened and Michael allowed a laugh to bellow out of him.

"Alright, alright... I won't say it again." Michael promised and put his hand up in promise.

"Yeah see that you don't." Trevor grumbled and Michael sent a subtle wink at him.

"... You gonna punish me if I do?" Michael teased and Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Not in the way you're hoping for." Trevor said, but he inhaled as he felt Michael's foot ran up his leg. "... The hell are you so horny for?" Trevor finally asked.

"Are you complaining?" Michael asked.

"... I didn't say that." Trevor replied and shrugged, trying to remain stoic.

Michael looked to his watch as they ate, the food wasn't bad for some hillbilly town. Enough to keep him grounded until Lester arrived in the morning. Michael had a club sandwich and Trevor had mac and cheese. Michael noted though through the meal that Trevor started tapping foot, absent-mindedly enough.

"... How you doin'?" Michael asked and Trevor glanced up as he ate, confused at first.

"Fine?" Trevor asked and Michael frowned and he then shrugged. "... A little... Itchy I suppose." He then admitted.

"You have some stuff?"

"Yeah... Some empty shots too." Trevor replied and Michael nodded.

"I'll hook you up when we get to the room." Michael said and Trevor sighed in relief.

Despite the slight tension due to Trevor's addiction, it was a pleasant meal, no fighting, no throwing punches, it was just... Calm. Michael stood up to pay the bill and walked up to the counter where his waiter stood.

"I hope you had a nice date." The waiter chuckled softly in good humor and Michael quickly went to correct him but he stopped... Was it a date?

He turned and looked to Trevor who watched him intently from the door, unaware of the conversation.

"... Thanks." Michael then said before he meeting Trevor.

Walking out to the car, Trevor reached over, pinching Michael's ass discreetly and managing a small flirtatious smile.

"I knew you weren't gonna be pissy forever." Michael chuckled as he walked around to the driver's seat and got inside.

"Don't push your luck." Trevor mused as they drove to the hotel that Michael had stayed at prior when he and Trevor briefly separated.

Walking up to the third floor, Michael walked inside and sighed quietly. He was always tired... He wanted to be left alone by Davey and Martin alike, hopefully, after a battle with terrorists, this would force Davey to back up off him. Michael sat on the bed, the only bed in the room to be exact and Trevor looked him over. Feeling Trevor sit next to him, he looked over, nothing had to be said, Trevor could see how exhausted Michael was.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Tired... I can tell." Trevor said and Michael chuckled softly, reaching over and rubbing Trevor's thigh reassuringly.

"Yeah well... Nothing can be done about that... Wanna shoot up?" Michael then asked. "I could tell you were fidgeting at lunch..." he stated.

Trevor thought for a moment, his first instinct was to say yes but remembering Michael's words Trevor had to hesitate.

_This isn't life!_

_Look at yourself!_

_If you ever wanted to get out of that shit... I'm there._

"... Nah." Trevor finally said and Michael tilted his head.

"Nah?" He repeated back in shock.

"... Turns out I don't wanna rely on that shit... There's only one thing I'm relying on now." Trevor admitted and took Michael's hand.

"... You sure? With the jobs coming up... You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"I'll make it work... The detox probably won't start for another day or so... I'll be out of commission for probably a week at least but I'll do what I gotta do." Trevor said and nodded. "Weed should help."

"I'm okay with that as long as I can smoke it with you." He snickered and Trevor nodded in agreement. "... I'm proud of you, T..." Michael then said and Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Don't." He chortled and shook his head before laying back onto the bed.

"Alright... I won't." Michael mused and stood up, taking off his suit jacket.

Trevor craned his head up, watching Michael as he then started unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. Trevor couldn't help it, feeling an erection coming on watching Michael undress. Trevor then stood back up and walked over to Michael, looking over the scars, seeing them would always bring Trevor undescribable pain... But he would never tell Michael that. He leaned down and kissed Michael's neck carefully, placing his hands at Michael's hips and pulling him closer.

Michael bit his lip and released a small sigh as he felt Trevor's flexing member against his own. When Trevor pulled back, Michael met Trevor's gaze. It was so protective and so fierce, Michael leaned in and pressed his lips against Trevor's wrapping his arms around Trevor's neck and pulling him close. The next couple of weeks would be hell for Trevor... Davey would have to wait if it came down to it... Michael had abandoned Trevor once, he wouldn't do it again.

"... I love you." Michael said confidently, even though it felt weird to say it, he wanted to get used to saying it, and he wanted Trevor to get used to hearing it, because it felt right in his heart, it felt like the perfect fit.

"... I love you too." Trevor replied, their gazes locked, Trevor's heart pounded out of his chest when he said it.

It was the first time they had truly said it, not out of anger, not out of frustration... Not in passing... Really saying it.

Michael then began backing up towards the bed, still in Trevor's arms and bringing him with, sliding his hands up Trevor's shirt, watching Trevor discard it without a second thought. Feeling the bed hit the back of his knees, Michael reached down and unbuckled his pants before allowing himself to fall back onto it. Trevor glared down at him, his gaze intense and predatory once again, making Michael feel sheepish. Trevor reached down and unzipped his pants, shrugging them off before he pulled Michael's off as well and ushering Michael upwards towards the pillows and actually situating them underneath the sheets and blankets.

Michael reached up and placed his palms at Trevor's cheeks, kissing him slowly, passionately. Trevor's hands caressed Michael's body, running them over the bite scars and then laying his hips between Michael's legs, reaching down Michael's boxers and grasping his member, earning a small surprised gasp from the man beneath him. Michael then reached down and shoved his boxers down and urging Trevor to do the same.

Once the two were naked, Michael wrapped his arms around Trevor's neck, the dim lighting from the curtain over the windows providing a small sense of ambiance and intimacy. Trevor leaned down and kissed Michael's chest, making sure he kissed every one of Michael's scars that were visible to him. Making sure that Michael felt the love that he was willing to give no matter what Cheng's men had done to him. Michael blushed and relaxed against the bed, before, he used to hate feeling so vulnerable in front of anyone, but Trevor made him feel secure.

Trevor continued kissing Michael's body, leaning up finally to kiss Michael's lips and reaching down to massage at Michael's opening, his eyes shutting.

"Fuck..." Michael sighed and lightly clutched Trevor's back as he felt a digit slide inside him.

"Yeah?" Trevor asked and Michael's eyes fluttered open to meet Trevor's smile.

"Yeah." Michael confirmed and ran his fingers through Trevor's hair, arching his hips upwards towards Trevor's.

"That is so fucking hot..." Trevor observed and Michael arched a brow in a confused fashion.

"W-What is?" Michael asked, trying to remain focused as Trevor massaged him inside.

"Watching you get off..." Trevor whispered and leaned in, beginning to kiss and nip at Michael's neck.

"Shut up." Michael scoffed but his eyes fluttered shut once more, unable to ignore the pleasure that he felt.

After Trevor added not one, but two more fingers, resulting in three altogether, Michael was nearly fainting. It was too much, along with Trevor making new marks for Michael to show off, his breathing was ragged and shaky.

"C-C'mon T, don't make me wait all day." He panted and gulped.

"You want it?" Trevor crooned.

"Fuck off and put it in already..." Michael growled.

Trevor smirked and slipped his fingers out, Michael's display doing enough for Trevor to be fully erect. Aiming at Michael's entrance, he pushed inwards, not feeling much resistance as he slid inside, earning a moan from Michael as he made sure to press his hips tightly against Michael's.

"J-Jesus Christ..." Michael almost whimpered, his nails raking Trevor's back.

Trevor released a primal growl as he felt Michael making marks on his back, his foresty eyes fluttering once again. Michael's heart was pounding, he felt heavy like he weighed a thousand pounds, but it felt good. Trevor pulled back and replaced his lips at Michael's own pair, feeling Michael groan into the kiss as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Michael was so beautiful... Trevor pressed his forehead gently against Michael's as he slowly pushed in and pulled out, feeling Michael's walls engulf his member with sweet hot euphoria.

Michael panted softly and moaned in time with the thrusting, his eyes shut while his body relaxed, feeling Trevor slide in and out of him with ease. When he felt Trevor beginning to get a little more rough with his thrusting, he grunted and panted softly and allowed his eyes to open for a few moments, meeting Trevor's eyes before he leaned up and kissed Trevor again, entangling his fingers in Trevor's hair.

It didn't take too long for the two to share orgasms, Trevor panted on top of Michael, pressing his forehead against the others, pecking Michael's lips before he rolled off of Michael and laid on his back. Michael panted and reached up, wiping the sweat off his brow, he would never tell Trevor but he had never felt as satisfied with anyone else...

"Good for you?" Trevor asked glancing over and Michael released a small breathless chuckle.

"I'm spent." He replied and sighed softly before sitting up. "But before I fall asleep I need to wash this shit off me... There's only one bed." He said and got up off the bed, making sure to keep his ass from leaking Trevor's load.

"Have fun princess."

"You're not joining me?" Michael asked and Trevor raised a brow.

"You want me to?" Trevor asked curiously.

"I'm not playing this game with you." Michael snorted before retreating into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

It actually wasn't a small bathroom, Michael was pleasantly surprised, reaching up and smoothing his sex hair back, he glanced over as he watched Trevor walk into the bathroom, stretching and looking Michael up and down.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, get your ass in the shower." Trevor mused and Michael huffed softly but reached in, making sure the temperature was right before he indeed stepped inside.

Trevor stepped in behind him and Michael felt his hands fall upon his hips from behind. Before, Michael used to hate the feeling because that how his rape started, but now... He glanced back and noted Trevor's smug smirk. Fucker.

"You're such a shit." Michael grumbled.

"And you love me for it." Trevor chuckled.

"Yeah don't push it." Michael scoffed and washed his body off, but Trevor was too busy feeling Michael up from behind.

His hands coasted from Michael's hips to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Michael jumped slightly but didn't fight it before he felt Trevor's hands come around him and to his pelvis, one hand resting on his navel while the other gently took Michael's member in his hand. Michael swallowed and slightly leaned against Trevor's chest as he felt the other starting to jerk him off. Michael groaned softly as blood rushed to his shaft, hardening in Trevor's grasp.

"I thought you said you were spent?" Trevor chortled richly into Michael's ear.

"It's hard when you got someone jerking you." Michael muttered as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Trevor snickered quietly and continued rubbing Michael out until he had a full erection and could hear Michael's soft moans through the stream of the shower. Just hearing Michael's sounds was enough to get Trevor off. Reaching down with his free hand he took the head of his swollen dick and began rubbing it against Michael's entrance. Michael moaned quietly and suddenly bent forward, glancing back to Trevor.

"Fuck my tight ass, Mister T." Michael panted and Trevor's brows rose.

That was the hottest shit Michael had ever said and he didn't have to tell Michael to say it which made Trevor's cock flex even harder... Trevor didn't waste time, he aimed and thrust in roughly, hearing Michael gasp and moan. Michael was still so fucking tight, he reached down and ran a hand over Michael's wet back.

"You like that?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah." Michael groaned.

"You like my cock pounding you?"

"Y-Yes, T." Michael panted and reached to his own dick, beginning to jerk himself off.

Michael moaned loudly as he felt Trevor beginning to graze against his g-spot. He couldn't help but arch his back slightly and continue to slide his hand up and down his length. He could hear Trevor beginning to groan softly which meant release was imminent.

"Fucking cum inside me, T!" Michael mewled as he felt a tightening in his gut, knowing he too was about to cum.

Hearing Michael's exclamation it pushed Trevor over the edge, Michael didn't have to say it twice. Trevor held Michael's hips in place as he thrust quickly inside of the other and pushed himself full force within Michael, unloading his cum inside of  _his_ Michael, who let out a small cry as he too came.

Michael panted as he came down from his high, still bent over as Trevor panted too, the heat in the shower almost making the green-eyed man dizzy, but he eventually stood up straight, looking over to Trevor, who smirked unbearably.

"You should call me Mister T more often..." He chuckled and Michael rolled his eyes with a subtle blush as he ran his hand through his hair in the water. "Or maybe daddy?"

"Get out." Michael growled and Trevor chuckled before he did as he was told and slipped out of the shower.

Michael washed his hair and made sure he was  _emptied_ before he walked out of the bathroom in a robe provided by the motel. Seeing Trevor laying naked on the bed in all his glory he walked over to the side of the bed he intended to claim and sat down. He pulled out his phone to check for incoming calls or messages, and he was shocked to see an email from Tracey, knowing she missed him, he felt a pang hit his chest.

"You okay?" Trevor asked.

"Hm? Yeah, just got an email from Tracey." Michael muttered and put his phone aside, there was a small pause from Trevor.

"You miss'em?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." Michael replied honestly before he looked to Trevor. "... But my marriage hasn't been a marriage for years." He said and nodded, seeing obvious relief take over Trevor's face as he sat up and scooted over to Michael, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I would like to see my kids again though... Amanda and I will probably never be the same but... Ya know." Michael said and Trevor nodded, shrugging casually.

"I'm sure they'll come around." Trevor said simply, he didn't quite know what to say, he never had a family to call his own.

"Maybe, but that don't matter right now... You got some weed?" Michael asked and Trevor shook his head.

"Nah but I know someone who can get us some." He said and reached over to the phone on the other end table and sorting through his contacts before holding the phone to his ear. "Chef, you busy?" he asked and there was a brief pause. "When you're done with the batch, bring me some of the devil's lettuce to the motel in Paleto Bay... Yes, I know how far that is just do it." He said and hung up.

"Devil's lettuce?" Michael cackled softly.

"That's what it is, ain't it?" Trevor asked and Michael shrugged.

"Yeah if you're a middle age mom." He chortled before he laid back on the bed, huffing softly.

The sex and his situation made Michael completely exhausted, he didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he heard a knock on the door, which he sat up quickly, watching Trevor walk towards it, at least he had pants on this time. Michael rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair as he saw Trevor open the door, there was a man who he didn't recognize.

"About time Chef, I was beginning to wonder where the fuck you were." Trevor grumbled.

"Sorry Trevor, I was already making another batch of meth and I didn't wanna leave it cooking." The man said and handed Trevor a paper bag, which Trevor replied by giving him a wad of cash, where was Trevor keeping that?

"Yeah well, thanks, I'll call when I need more." Trevor stated and shut the door, turning around to an awake Michael. "Oh, you're up." He mused.

"Y-Yeah sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep." Michael sighed and stood up, straightening his robe. "You got papers or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I went and got them while you were out." Trevor said and Michael raised his brows.

"Jesus, how long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Only a few hours." Trevor replied and opened the bag.

Noting a rather large plastic bag of weed, Trevor held the paper bag up to his face and took a deep inhale, he loved the smell of weed. Michael raised a brow but Trevor paid no mind as he walked over to the bed and sat upon it, taking out the bag.

"Holy shit, how did he get that much?" Michael asked noting the quart sized bag was nearly filled to the brim.

"We're drug dealers Mikey, he grows it." Trevor snickered and Michael rolled his eyes. "Go get dressed, I'll roll up a joint." Trevor mentioned.

Michael paused, he still didn't want to take orders from anyone, especially Trevor but he swallowed his pride and picked up his strewn about the room. He slipped on his pants and his dress shirt, not bothering to button either of them. When he sat upon the bed again, Trevor had the joint rolled and was lighting it. Watching Trevor glance over he offered Michael the first drag, romance at it's finest. He took the joint and took a long inhale.

"Hold it." Trevor instructed as Michael handed Trevor the joint.

Michael did his best but eventually had to exhale, coughing roughly as he did so.

"Jesus Christ I'm old." Michael muttered as Trevor took a drag as well, exhaling without much difficulty.

"Yeah well I'm a drug addict." Trevor mentioned and Michael raised a brow.

"Did you just try to make me feel better?" He teased gently, watching color appear on Trevor's face.

"Yeah well... Don't get used to it." Trevor grumbled with a pout as he took another inhale of the joint before passing it to Michael again.

Michael smiled and gently bumped Trevor's shoulder with his own before he took another drag. The night seemed to slowly roll by as the weed began to take effect, Michael's arms and legs beginning to feel fuzzy and his mind flowly freely, his doubts seeming to melt away. By the time the joint was finished, he felt like passing out again, he looked over to Trevor who still seemed to be fine.

"How are you so good at this?" He asked and Trevor gave him a deadpanned expression. "Oh yeah, sorry dumb question." Michael chuckled softly and Trevor shrugged.

"No biggie, you good?" Trevor questioned.

"Yeah, yeah... Just feeling fuzzy that's all... You?" Michael asked back.

"I'm alright I guess... I still feel itchy but it's bearable." Trevor replied and laid onto his back, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Michael took a moment to try and compose his thoughts which was nearly impossible, but he tried anyway. He looked over at Trevor, and while he knew it was the dope magnifying his feelings, he felt his heart swell... And he also felt like a piece of shit for abandoning Trevor all those years ago. He took a breath and suddenly swung a leg over Trevor's body, effectively straddling him. Trevor's eyes opened and he looked up at Michael, his hands instinctively coming up to rest on Michael's hips.

"What?" Trevor asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Michael stated and leaned down, kissing Trevor's lips, trailing to his neck. "Was just thinking that it would suck if you died... I couldn't imagine how you felt when I did." He muttered and sighed.

"You're high." Trevor mused and Michael sat back up.

"Yeah maybe... I love you Trevor." Michael said confidently.

Trevor blinked and sat up, wrapping his arms firmly around Michael's waist, watching Michael blush at the feeling.

"... I love you too." Trevor replied and Michael swallowed, leaning in and kissing Trevor.

"You're such an ass." Michael then said as he felt Trevor beginning to kiss and nip as his neck once again. "W-We've already gone twice tonight." Michael muttered.

"I know... I wasn't planning on fucking you." Trevor said and Michael tilted his head. "I can enjoy your company ya know."

"Oh please, no one enjoys my company." Michael chuckled softly, watching Trevor pulled back looking almost offended.

"Shut up." Trevor said seriously, reaching up and caressing Michael's cheek. "... You're the only person who can remotely handle my shit when you died I-" Trevor paused, almost as if every heart-shattering feeling came back in a rush in that moment, clearing his throat he averted his gaze, suddenly tightening his hold on Michael and burying his face into Michael's neck. "... I love you okay..? Trust me." Trevor muttered against Michael's skin.

Michael was shocked, was what he said that bad? He wrapped his arms around Trevor's neck and ran his fingers through Trevor's hair.

"... I trust you Trevor." Michael said and smiled.

He felt loved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am so sorry this chapter took literally months, I've been trying so so so hard to update this work, but I have been struggling so much with my muse and my life is slightly in shambles right now. But trust me I haven't forgotten about this work as it's my favorite one so far. I love you guys, and whoever is still following this work, thank you so much for your patience.  
> -Eros


	15. Heartbreak

The next day, Trevor and Michael waited at the bus stop, Michael leaned against the sign while Trevor began collecting pebbles as he sat upon the bench. Trevor looked at the rocks in his hand and then looked to Michael, smirking he took one in his dominant hand and tossed one at Michael, effectively hitting his thigh. Michael narrowed his eyes but looked over at Trevor saying nothing before glancing back towards the direction the bus would be coming. Again, Trevor chucked another stone at Michael, hitting his arm.

"C'mon man, knock it off." Michael sighed, looking over to him, watching Trevor shrug.

"What?" he asked innocently, Michael huffed and turned his head away once again, feeling another rock hit his back, turning quickly.

"I'm gonna break your fucking fingers if you don't knock that shit off!" He snapped and Trevor threw his arms out.

"Well please, alright, you'd alleviate the boredom." Trevor sighed and leaned back, Michael grit his teeth, but looked over watching a bus approach.

"Finally." Michael grunted, Trevor stood and followed Michael as the two walked over to the bus, watching people get off until Lester came into view.

"Hey." Michael stated.

"Hey." Lester sighed.

"Hey." Trevor muttered.

"Welcome to paradise." Michael scoffed. "C'mon, the car's over here." Michael mentioned and motioned to the left, beginning to walk towards it.

"It's dry out here." Lester groaned.

"Don't worry brother, Michael will take care of all your moisturizing needs." Trevor snorted and opened the front door for Lester as Michael slipped into the driver's seat. "Shall we?"

"Might as well get started." Lester stated and got into the car while Trevor got into the back seat, Michael didn't waste time in driving to the bank. "We'll go to the front of the bank if the paperwork is correct the alarm is a relic. We should be in and out before the local PD even knows what's happening." Lester chuckled as he opened a laptop in the car beginning to type various keys, opening files on the Paleto Bank. "Drive us to the back."

"Got it." Michael said absentmindedly as he drove, stopping in the alarm by the back, Lester narrowed his eyes, humming softly.

"It's not ideal... It'll cost more th break that system than the score will pay out..." Lester sighed.

"Then we find another score." Michael muttered.

"No-no-no, alright  _this_ is the score, what are our options?" Trevor interrupted.

"Well... It's a dumb idea but we  _could_ potentially trigger the alarm and see what kind of response they throw out?" Lester asked.

"That is a dumb idea." Michael grumbled.

"Hey you heard the man, shoot the sucker." Trevor commanded.

Michael turned around to Trevor like a mother ready to smack her kids in the back seat, his glare scathing but he got out of the car anyway. He shook his head, this was crazy... But he brought his pistol out of his belt holster and pointed it towards the alarm box on the bank and took a breath, Trevor watching Michael intently. Michael then pulled the trigger, hearing the bullet  _ting_ on the alarm box, causing the alarm to start screeching, Michael didn't hesitate on getting back in the car.

"Alright, drive us to the gas station opposite of the bank and we'll monitor the chatter from there." Lester instructed and Michael did as he was told, peeling out of the lot and driving to the gas station, stopping in a parking space where they could observe the bank.

_This is Paleto Bay security services frequency we have a code thirty adam. Alarm going off at Blaine County Savings Bank, all cars in the area pease respond._

_Paleto cars three, six, nine, and one will be there in fifty seconds._

_Roger that. Four units. Back up team at the station is available._

"They've dispatched four cars in sixty seconds and more on standby and that isn't even a thirty-victor or a shots-fired, this is a real headache." Lester huffed.

"What do you got on the clock?" Michael quesitoned.

"Forty seconds." Trevor responded looking at his watch.

_This is Paleto Bay security, any updates on the code thirty adam? Backup ready to mobilize._

"This is not normal, the response is out of proportion." Lester mumbled.

"The cops in this county are  _dirty_ and the alarm just went off on their piggy bank." Trevor scoffed, and not long after sirens could be heard approaching quickly.

"This is them, what is that a sixty-second response time?" Lester asked.

"Four cars, more in the wings." Michael noted.

"Bad cops guarding dirty money, fuck how many we can take this." Trevor stated seriously.

"Wait right here. We'll see about anything in their routine is a weakness." Lester said.

_Paleto radio this is Paleto car three, we got a code twelve, a false alarm, possibly triggered intentionally._

_Roger that, we're going to set up checkpoints on the Great Ocean Highway and the Senora Freeway, car-to-car searches and record checks._

"Checkpoints? Searches!? Fuck this I'm not going to jail because Lester needs a wheelchair!" Trevor growled and quickly got out of the car.

"Hey! Wheelchair or not we're still faster than your ass!" Michael spat and Trevor paused, smirking.

"Like you were on the bikes?" Trevor taunted.

"Fuck you!" Michael said and stomped on the gas towards Trevor's  _office._

"Hey I can't outrun a cop we gotta go!" Lester hissed.

"We're going, and if we're ahead of Trevor he's the one running from the cops." Michael chuckled.

"I thought you two were butt-buddies now don't you care if he gets caught?" Lester asked and Michael paused, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"He won't get caught." He said confidently as he veered off the main road onto mountain terrain to avoid the checkpoints, periodically checking his rearview to make sure Trevor was somewhat visible, breathing a sigh of relief when he caught a glimpse of him. "So, is it doable?"

"It won't be easy... You want my opinion? Fuck this job, it's more trouble than it's worth and it's not like we need the money." Lester said and Michael gulped.

"About that..." Michael uttered.

"What? You been day trading?" Lester scoffed.

"What? No, well, yeah but that's not why we need the money... Government funding bullshit, Steve Haines wants us to take on a fully armed militia of biological terrorists, guess who's also funding it?"

"That sounds idiotically improbable to be possible."

"Yeah, well now you know why we need this... Look, just give me the breakdown." Michael exasperated.

"Well... It'll be messy." Lester muttered.

"How messy?"

"Taking the cops head on messy."

"Well, they are dirty cops."

"That's what Trevor says." Lester grumbled.

"So do you think we can do it?" Michael asked again.

"Guys out here aren't trained like the LSPD, they aren't gonna be prepared for a well armed, well-oiled team coming straight at'em." Lester explained and Michael nodded.

"Well, we need an edge, something to tip the odds in our favor." Michael exhaled, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I got a couple ideas." Lester said with a small smirk.

"Good." Michael said with some relief as they pulled up to the gas station, unable to help the grin that surface from beating Trevor at his own game.

"Well we got here before the lord of the manor." Lester said as they got out og the car, watching Trevor pull up as well, dismounting his bike.

"What took you so long?" Michael teased.

"WhaT ToOk yOu So LoNG?" Trevor mocked as he brushed passed Michael into the gas station, earning a rich chortle from the well-dressed man.

When the trio got in, they set up a small board in which to plan the heist. Lester sat down and sighed, rubbing his forehead and placing his cane aside. Michael sat down at the table in the little breakroom while Trevor rested against the wall.

"So I think our little experiment shows that the response time is too quick to beat and too strong to simply walk through. That means you gotta face the cops head on-"

"Dirty cops." Trevor corrected.

"Er, the dirty cops head on..." Lester sighed.

"Head on... I dunno man." Michael faltered.

"You'll be prepared, convoys carrying military grade hardware pass near here to get to Fort Zancudo. I propose hijacking one, and using the equipment to get an edge on the locals. I can get you the exact details of the shipment as soon as we're done here." Lester informed. "Anyway, you won't be outside the bank too long, Paleto Bay is well... A bay, so you're a street away fro the water where Franklin can be waiting in a boat to get you out of here... I know this isn't ideal but it's the only way I can see of taking the score and providing for your FIB paymasters." Lester concluded.

"Fine... We need personel?" Michael appealed.

"Just a gunman, he'll be taking on the cops with you, so my advice is to choose someone good." Lester specified.

"Think about my boy Chef, kay? Comssumate professional." Trevor mused.

"You sure he's good T?" Michael asked seriously.

"Yep." Trevor said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, then let's go with him."

"You  _sure_ this is the guy you want?" Lester stressed.

"That should do." Michael affirmed.

"I'll get the equipment together, Michael you get ahold of Franklin, Trevor you... Do what you do." Lester addressed.

"Roger that." Trevor said simply.

"I'll call you when we're ready to move on this, until then... Lay low." Lester advised.

* * *

Michael and Trevor walked into the room after a rather... Productive day as modern day thieves, Michael was suddenly regretting not fleeing the country when he had the chance, for the first time in decades, he was scared of the job to come. He plopped on the bed and held his head in his hands for a moment while Trevor sat by him and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out the bag of weed.

"I dunno about you but I could use one of these." Trevor pondered as he began making a joint, Michael glanced over and nodded.

"Same here." he sighed and laid back. "This job is fucking stupid, you sure this is the one?"

"Yep." Trevor said confidently.

"What makes you so sure we'll get out alive?" Michael inquired.

"I'm not sure." Trevor again replied simply and confidently.

"Yeah, that's really reassuring..." Michael sighed.

"You're not turning into a chicken shit are you?" Trevor chuckled softly.

"Real easy to say when you don't have a family." Michael retorted.

"What do you think you are?" Trevor quizzed and Michael paused, feeling like an asshole.

"Sorry, you're right... I know I'm being a dick." Michael huffed and sat back up, looking over to Trevor who was surprisingly calm.

"Yeah well you're right, no one gives a shit about me so no I don't really know how you feel." He said without an ounce of sarcasm and Michael rolled his eyes.

"I do." Michael said and reached over, resting a palm on Trevor's thigh.

"Well besides you I mean..."

"Well fuck anyone else, eh? You and I are the only ones who matter." Michael said pointedly as Trevor finished rolling the blunt, glancing over to Michael with a small smile.

"You're right there brother." Trevor chuckled softly.

"You're unusually mellow... You okay?" Michael asked and Trevor shrugged.

"I think I'm starting to detox... I'm really thirsty..." Trevor muttered tiredly, almost as if he were beginning to pass out, Michael's eyes widened and he quickly got up, walking to the mini-fridge, not giving a fuck about the three dollar bottle of water and handed it to Trevor.

"You idiot you can't get dehydrated... That shit can kill you when you just stop cold turkey..." Michael scolded and took the joint from Trevor who struggled just opening the bottle, suddenly Michael was worried, what if this had happened while he was driving?

He took the bottle as well and opened it, because of the weed the night before he couldn't recall the last time Trevor had a shot the fact he was just starting to detox showed his resilience. Michael noted sweat beginning to form at Trevor's head, his gut clenching, it was starting.

"Drink." He ushered and gently tipped the bottle back for Trevor who was suddenly weakened, Trevor did drink though which gave Michael some relief. "Let me light this joint, you're gonna need it when the muscle aches start happening." Michael commented and took a lighter out of his pocket, lighting the blunt and putting it to Trevor's lips, watching it slowly beginning to descend, Trevor breathing out the smoke slowly.

"I think I just need to lay down for a while." Trevor mumbled.

"You still got some shots just in case right?" Michael asked and Trevor nodded.

"Other drawer..." He slurred softly.

Michael stood up and walked over to the other nightstand, opening the drawer and thankfully finding the syringe. He glanced over to Trevor who was unconscious, he sat onto the bed and felt Trevor's pulse, it was racing. Michael gulped, he was worried, Trevor crashed so quickly... He decided to make a decision, he reached into the drawer. He grabbed the tourniquet and tied it around Trevor's wrist, feeling for veins in his hand, feeling a subtle pulse, he stuck the needle in and pushed down on the plunger with no hesitation but he only did about a quarter of the shot, saving the rest for a dire situation. Michael then released the tourniquet and watched Trevor groan softly in his sleep, but he looked more peaceful.

It would be a long road for Trevor... That much was certain. Perhaps he should get the heist ready himself...

* * *

Trevor was indeed out of commission, even after a week, Trevor was still barely able to keep any food down successfully. Michael couldn't wait forever, and while he knew that Steve and Davey were beginning to get impatient. His phone buzzed, looking down he felt his gut churn.

_Any progress?_

_-Dave_

Michael gulped and glanced at the bathroom where he could hear Trevor wretching. He was worried about leaving him...

_The plan is in motion, don't worry._

_-M_

Another buzz.

_Time is ticking, Michael._

_-Dave_

Michael sighed and quietly leaned over to grab Trevor's phone, searching through the contacts and meandering out of the room, calling Ron's number,

"Trevor! Haven't heard from you for a while!" Ron said cheerfully into the phone, Michael wondered what Trevor did to earn Ron's unwavering loyalty.

"Actually Ron, it's Michael." Michael replied.

"Michael? Where's Trevor?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, currently he's barfing in the bathroom... He's trying to quit tar." Michael responded.

"Oh really? Wow, I never thought he would..." Ron muttered.

"Well, the problem is, we got a job coming up and we need to prepare, with Trevor not doing so hot... I need someone to watch him while I go prepare, I don't want him being alone while he's going through this." Michael explained.

"Got it, where do you need me?" Ron asked.

"The motel in Paleto Bay..."

"I'll be there asap... Thanks for taking care of him Michael." Ron said and hung up, Michael's heart ached, wishing he could help Trevor more.

Walking back into the room, Trevor was slinking out of the bathroom, holding his gut, Michael discreetly slipped Trevor's phone in his pocket.

"Where were you?" Trevor rasped.

"Smoking... How you feeling?" Michael asked.

"How do I look?" Trevor chuckled softly.

"Like shit."

"Precisely." Michael mused and smiled, sitting on the bed next to Trevor, reaching over and taking his hand, the prominent bags beneath Trevor's eyes from the insomnia and the paleness from the constant vomiting. "... I wish I could take this for you." Michael sighed and Trevor shook his head.

"I dug my grave... Now I gotta lie in it." Trevor breathed.

"Don't word it that way..." Michael murmured nervously and Trevor smirked.

"Trust me I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon, sugartits." He mused watching Michael's expression turn sour instantly.

"You're such an ass." Michael sighed and wrapped an arm around Trevor's shoulder, bringing him close.

Trevor would always hold the title of being the more dominant one in their relationship but it was nice to lean on Michael when he couldn't keep himself up. He leaned against Michael for what felt like eons, feeling Michael's suit against his skin was oddly calming... He almost fell asleep while Michael flipped through channels until there was a knock on the door.

"Whose that?" Trevor asked defensively.

"Relax, I called him." Michael said and stood up, walking to the door, looking through the peephole to be sure, opening the door, Trevor raised a brow when he saw Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Trevor asked.

"Michael called, he-" looking over, Michael subtly shook his head. "H-He uh told me that you weren't feeling too well... I bought some stuff to help your stomach." Ron said holding a paper bag.

"No opioids right?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"... Not all of them are."

"Good enough, don't give him any prescription shit unless needed." Michael ordered.

"Are you goin' somewhere Mikey?" Trevor asked, Michael was thankful that Trevor wasn't on his usual game, he was easy to lie to this time.

"What? Nah, well I'm gonna go get some ice but no." Michael lied smoothly and looked at Ron who nodded carefully as Michael discreetly passed him Trevor's phone before he made a beeline for the door.

When Michael walked out, he looked to his watch and then to his phone, Lester had sent him the course of the military trucks, Lester also put a tracker on his phone so he would know where the truck was at all times... Damn Lester was fucking smart. Michael sighed as he got into the car... This was stupid... Very stupid.

"This is fucking crazy..." Michael mumbled and started the car, he then looked to the duffle bag in the passenger seat, wondering what he had to work with... He had multiple handguns, a shotgun, and some bombs. Michael sighed and reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fuck...

Suddenly a lightbulb went off, he could take an advantage of the sticky bombs... But he couldn't destroy the cargo. Looking at his GPS, he noted the truck was on Senora Road. He took a breath and began driving towards it, hoping Trevor would forgive him... It took about an hour but upon tracking the cargo, he managed to get passed it by a few miles, planting a sticky bomb in the road when no one was around. This was it... These guys were probably armed to the teeth...

He leaned against his car and reached up, rubbing his eyes, this was fucking crazy... He thought that a million times driving over here... He smoked a cigarette casually, he could die here... He swallowed harshly and took out his phone.

_I love you so fucking much._

_-M_

He hesitated and then hit send to Trevor, pulling out his shotgun and cocking it... The cargo was approaching.

* * *

Trevor's eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, Ron was casually flipping through channels as Michael had done before, where was Michael? Didn't he go to get ice? Maybe it was the drugs making time drag... However, a sudden buzz on his phone made his bloodshot eyes flutter open as he looked over to the nightstand where Ron had placed it. Reaching over, his muscles clenched and he groaned quietly but managed to grab his phone.

Seeing the text from Michael, his brows furrowed and he looked to Ron, why would Michael send him a text like this?

"Hey, Ron... What's this say?" He asked, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him, Ron tilted his head and took the phone.

"Uh, it says, I love you so fucking much." Ron said and Trevor frowned.

"Why would Michael send me that? Where is he?" He asked, feeling a ball of anxiety beginning to build up within him, something wasn't right, and seeing Ron pale he glared. "Ron you better fucking answer me." He sneered.

"W-Well the reason I'm here is Michael called me, asking if I could come stay with you so he could prepare for a job? I-I didn't ask questions." Ron said.

"He's doing what!?" Trevor screamed but suddenly held his head.

"B-Boss you shouldn't-"

"Shut the fuck up and give me any pain relievers, and get my heroin!" Trevor said and stood up, falling to his knees, clutching his left calf, his muscles clenching so painfully he was unable to walk.

"Boss you can't walk!"

"I can still kill you, you fuck now do what I say!" He snarled and Ron gulped before he reached into the paper bag he had brought, he pulled out a bottle of morphine and kneeled by Trevor, handing him the tablets that he took without hesitation.

Watching Ron carefully as he put the needle beneath his skin, he felt sick from the morphine on an empty stomach he probably didn't have long before he crashed again. When both the heroine and morphine kicked in, he was mostly pain-free but wasn't falling asleep due to the morphine. He hobbled out of the motel room with Ron to the parking low below where Trevor had no quarrels about smashing a window.

Hearing the purr of the Range Rover he was sitting in, he stomped on the gas as he peeled out of the parking lot. For the first time, Trevor understood how Michael felt when Trevor went down with the cargo jet... His heart was racing, sweat was pouring off his brow, he pulled out his phone and pressed Michael's name and putting up to his ear... No answer... Shit.

He then tossed his phone to Ron.

"Pull up my GPS, find Michael's phone signal!" He growled and Ron didn't question him.

"He was on Senora Road." He replied and Trevor swerved onto the freeway, he could see a cloud of smoke about fifteen minutes into their trip, he stomped onto the breaks as he pulled up to the wreckage... He could see Michael's car as well as multiple dead soldiers but no sign of the cargo or Michael... If anything this meant Michael got away. "I got a ping from the office,boss." Ron said and Trevor didn't hesitate, he could hear sirens anyway, he didn't want to be around for that.

* * *

 

Michael pulled up to Trevor's office... Vision blacking out as he looked down, blood soaked his shirt... He didn't even know where he was bleeding from. He had no clue how much blood he had lost... He was so tired... This was bad, he put a hand on his stomach, applying pressure but groaning in pain as he leaned his head back as he looked around the truck, there was blood everywhere.

"F-... Fuck..." Michael muttered as he opened the truck door, that was such a long drop to the floor.

He slowly meandered to the edge of his seat, which was also caked in blood... But he had no strength to catch himself, he dropped to the floor roughly with a groan. He dragged himself to the wall and laid there, holding his stomach... He leaned his head back, trying to keep himself awake. Pulling his phone out with a shaky hold he noted Trevor had called him... Shit, he pressed the call button and weakly held the phone to his ear.

"Michael! Where the fuck are you!?" Trevor asked.

Michael breathed softly, he didn't even have the strength to speak...

"... Hey T." He wheezed softly.

"Michael! Are you alright? Where are you!? You're at the office right?" He asked.

"... Yeah... It's bad T." Michael chuckled softly, tasting the intense copper taste in his mouth.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? Are you hurt?" Trevor asked. "Y-You better not be because I'm gonna rip your guts open when I see you!"

"... I dunno if I can pull through this time, T..." Michael panted, he knew he should probably call his kids... Call Amanda even... Apologize for being a shitty husband... But he couldn't bear the thought of hanging up.

"Fuck! Stay on the line Michael." Trevor commanded, his tone shaking.

"... I love you, Trevor... I love you so much." He said and smiled. "I just wanted you to know."

"Shut the hell up!" Trevor spat.

Michael could hear a motor approaching, he didn't want Trevor to see him like this... But he couldn't move... He was just focusing on breathing. Seeing the range rover skid to a stop, he craned his head over weakly, watching Trevor and Ron nearly bust out of the vehicle, Trevor sprinted to Michael's side.

"Fuck what have you done!?" He cried and Michael smiled.

"Look at you... You're up..." Michael mused with a grin.

"Sh-Shut up! Let me see!" Trevor said and pulled Michael's hands away and pulling his shirt up, revealing a bullet wound in his gut, looking up to Michael's face, he was pale, he probably lost a few pints of blood and he was running out of time... Fuck!

"Ron! Go get Chef and the med-kit inside." He ordered and Ron ran into the gas station. "You just stay alive you fucking asshole." Trevor said as tears filled his eyes, reaching forward and cupping Michael's cheeks, they were cold, he could see blood slowly dripping out of Michael's mouth.

"... I'm sorry T... I'm sorry for what I did... I love you so much." Michael said barely above a whisper and Trevor stifled a sob.

"Shut up!" He bellowed. "Y-You're not making sense!"

Michael still smiled and leaned into Trevor's touch, coughing softly, blood spurting onto Trevor's face.

"... I won't blame you for not forgiving me... I'm an asshole... But it's you... It's always been you... I love you, Trevor... I love you." He said, his voice beginning to slowly fade.

"Fuck Michael stay awake!" Trevor said and tapped Michael's cheek.

"I love you..." He breathed.

"... I love you too you fucking asshole... Stay awake... I can't do this without you... Stay alive..." Trevor whimpered, leaning in and kissing Michael's lips despite the bloody taste in his mouth.

"... Make sure Jimmy and Tracey are safe... Amanda too."

"You can do that! You can do that you fuck! I'll never fucking forgive you if you leave me again!" Trevor cried and hugging Michael tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. "Michael? Michael!" He called and pulled back, Michael's eyes were closed and he was no longer responding... But he was still breathing, there was no way he was letting Michael get away with this that easily... He couldn't let Michael die.

If Michael died... He would too.


End file.
